Fin des Origines
by Roy Shogun
Summary: Voilà voilà, une histoire ADAPTÉE de Xenoblades Chronicles. TOUT peut être différent. Vraiment tout. Alors ne vous étonnez pas. Les personnages de l'histoire originale n'existent pas etc... J'aimerais personnellement que vous ne considéreriez pas ça comme une fiction sur Xenoblade, mais comme une adaptation de l'univers. Bonne lecture bien sûr !
1. Chapitre 1 : La colonie 7

Au départ, le monde n'était qu'un immense océan sans fin. Puis deux titans virent le jour. Le Bionis et le Mekonis. Et ils s'engagèrent dans une bataille acharnée. Bionis était l'essence de la vie et du naturel, et Mekonis, l'essence de la création et de l'artificiel. Le premier était armé de Monado, une lame d'énergie géante. Et le second d'une lame de métal nommée Galahad. Ils combattirent, faisant fi du vide autour d'eux. Lors de leur bataille, Bionis allait porter un coup fatal quand deux nouveaux titans surgirent de la mer. L'un sombre comme les ténèbres, l'autre portant la clarté de la lumière.

Umbrus et Zodius, tels étaient leurs noms. Umbrus stoppa Bionis et se rangea du côté de Mekonis, contrairement à Zodius. Le combat fit rage durant des temps immémoriaux, jusqu'à ce qu'Umbrus porte un coup fatal à Zodius, son arme ne fut jamais déterminée, elle est définie comme les ténèbres purs. Zodius tomba aux pieds de Bionis, qui trancha le bras droit de Mekonis. Ce dernier, dans un élan, acheva Bionis en enfonçant son épée dans le ventre du titan. Bionis mourut debout, la main sur l'épée de son adversaire, et Mekonis trépassa lui aussi debout. Épée dans une main et le bras droit émergeant de la mer, près du défunt Zodius. Umbrus, lui, resta debout, seul survivant.

Il attend, debout, un nouveau combat. Ainsi, la vie se développa sur les titans fossilisés. Bionis accueillit de nombreuses races et espèces. Ainsi que des lieux très diversifiés, de la jungle au massif gelé. Une des races apparue est celle des Homs. Sur Mekonis, la seule chose qui apparut furent les Mékons, des machines de guerre, dont le seul objectif est de détruire toute vie sur Bionis. Sur Zodius, la seule trace de vie connue sont le peuple des Orochiens, des hommes aux jambes et bras couverts d'écailles blanches éclatantes. Et sur Umbrus... les ténèbres se sont cristallisés en les pires horreurs possibles. La lame de Bionis, la Monado, lors de la mort de son porteur, fut cristallisée et matérialisée à la taille humanoïde, dans le but de trouver des gens suffisamment puissant pour la porter et l'utiliser. Elle est la meilleure arme connue face aux Mekons. C'est approximativement ce que dit la légende.

Approximativement.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La septième colonie**

* * *

- Approximativement ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Ben... Plus ou moins ?

BAM

- Que ça t'apprenne à écouter quand on t'apprend un truc !

Sur la plage de la colonie 7, un jeune homme et une jeune fille discutaient. Le garçon était moyennement grand, pas spécialement musclé, avait la peau claire, les cheveux châtains et bouclés, qui étaient d'une longueur assez moyenne. Il avait le visage fin, les yeux verts. Il était habillé d'une tenue de tissu simple, avec un pantalon de toile, le tout d'une couleur bleu azur. Son regard blasé et désinvolte fixait le ciel. La fille, elle, avait une tenue plus sophistiquée, un pantalon long beige avec une ceinture porte objets, un haut en cuir marron avec un collier ornant un rubis. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étaient attachés en natte. Elle avait le regard endurci d'une femme combattante, malgré son charisme et sa grande beauté. Au moment de le frapper, elle dû se retenir pour éviter de l'expédier en express au pays des rêves.

La plage en question entourait la colonie 7, sur Bionis, il y en avait en tout 10. Reparties de part en part sur son corps. Celle ci était connue pour son formidable travail sur la machinerie navale. Toutes les colonies comptaient sur celle là pour enfin parvenir à Zodius et explorer ces terres nouvelles. La ville était faite en quartiers circulaires concentriques.

Au centre : Le quartier principal, avec la caserne, et le bâtiment du Conseil de Direction, ensuite le quartier marchand, le quartier résidentiel, le quartier industriel et enfin la plage, directement reliée au quartier industriel pour mettre immédiatement à flot les bateaux. La colonie 7 se situait sur le pied droit de Bionis. La 9, elle, sur le pied gauche, et les deux gardaient régulièrement contact naval.

Les colonies se sont fortement affaiblies 2 ans auparavant, lors de la guerre de Galahad. Se servant de l'épée de Mékonis comme pont, les Mekons attaquèrent Bionis à l'aide de toutes leurs forces. Ils furent repoussés par l'armée Homs et le dernier utilisateur de Monado, mort de fatigue à la fin de cette guerre. Monado est désormais entreposée dans la colonie 7, la moins affaiblie. Et la tombe du guerrier repose dans cette même colonie, où il est né, sur l'épitaphe trônait son nom :

Ilnas Dhan

Toute la colonie le respectait, et personne ne put manier Monado depuis, c'est pour cela quelle repose là bas. Dans un passage secret. Sous la tombe d'Ilnas. Revenons aux jeunes gens.

Le garçon, Laze Xeon, très intelligent, d'une lassitude et d'une fainéantise comme on en voit rarement est formidablement perspicace, simplement avec une photo, le jeune homme est capable de deviner le caractère de la personne. Il est aussi capable de persuader les gens assez aisément et de faire outre-passer les peurs des gens un instant en usant de la psychologie. Plus un diplomate qu'un guerrier, sa meilleure amie, la femme juste en face de lui, n'a jamais réussi à en faire un combattant ou même quelqu'un d'intéressé par les légendes ou encore la navigation, le rêve de Laze étant de poser pied et d'explorer Umbrus.

Cette même femme, Jina Materu est, comme elle se qualifie elle même, une « warrior ». Entraînée aux arts martiaux dès son plus jeune âge, elle s'est lancée dans l'armée. Son comportement impulsif et ses réflexes en font une guerrière plus costaude que n'importe quel garde du corps. Elle est capable de projeter un colosse en armure contre un mur sans trop forcer. Imposant le respect, elle est pourtant d'un naturel calme et tolérant quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions. Son rêve et de devenir impératrice bienveillante et de diriger les Homs face aux Mekons et toute autre menace. Elle n'a pourtant aucun sens stratégique. Elle est du genre à foncer en première ligne et à vouloir éliminer plus d'ennemis que les autres. C'est pourquoi elle demande souvent de l'aide à Laze quand il s'agit d'une autre tactique que foncer droit devant soi.

Elle sermonna Laze :

- Que crois tu ?! Il faut bien connaître les légendes !

- Ouais ouais... Enfin. Ils en disent quoi les scientifiques de cette légende ?

- Certains y croient, d'autre pensent à une formation rocheuse et métallique incroyable.

- Pour toute réponse, Laze balança la tête d'avant en arrière. Jina haussa la voix pour bien le réveiller :

- BON ! On va à la caserne ! Et au trot ! S'agirait pas que MES soldats soient des lavettes ! Je te signale que tu ne te bats pas très bien ! Alors on va bosser ça !

- TES soldats ?! Tu délires !

BAM

Ils trottinèrent donc jusqu'au centre ville. A la caserne, saluant les habitants au passage, des Homs utilisant des Onirum, des sortes de gros lézards bipèdes et passif. Ils ressemblaient à des dinosaures herbivores, du style Ankyolosaure. Et ils pouvaient supporter d'importantes charges. Ainsi que des Nopons, race particulière...

Les Nopons ont un corps à la forme d'œuf avec des poils doux comme des plumes, des grands yeux, une grande bouche, des petites jambes. Très petites jambes. Et des bras tout aussi petits. Pour déplacer leurs objets, ils utilisent leurs oreilles, qui mesurent environ un mètre et ont une forme de main. Ils peuvent saisir des objets plus gros qu'eux avec. Un Nopon moyen mesure 50 centimètres environ. Ils sont vraiment les amis des gens qui aiment les choses mignonnes. Ils aiment la nature et toutes les espèces du moment, citation d'un Nopon : « Qu'elles font pas « croc » de Nopon ou gros GROAR ! ».

Ils entrèrent dans la caserne, une grande cour entourée de bâtiments eux même entourés de murailles. Au centre de la cour trônait la tombe du héros. Un soldat les interpella, l'uniforme militaire des lieux était une armure de fer noir totale, resserrée mais assez légère pour bouger correctement, et un casque de métal, mais rien n'obligeait de suivre cette règle.

« Noms, âge et grades je vous prie. »

Jina s'en occupa :

« Jina Materu, 22 ans et lieutenante dans cette armée. Suivie de Laze Xeon, 19 ans, clampin de premier ordre et étudiant soldat. Nous venons chercher son arme et nous apprêtons à aller tuer des bestioles dangereuses dans le coin. Une dizaine de Zertas devraient faire l'affaire. »

Laze voulut demander ce qu'était une Zerta mais il n'eut pas le temps, on lui envoya immédiatement son arme dans les mains. Une épée à deux mains. En métal brut, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Jina lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers la tombe, elle appuya sur un interrupteur dissimulé dans une faille et le passage vers Monado s'ouvrit. Ils descendirent l'escalier qui venait de se dévoiler. Une grande salle d'équipements divers. Jina attrapa un nunchaku de fer sur un bureau et le mit à sa ceinture.

Mais le regard de Laze était attiré par autre chose... Monado... L'arme légendaire... Elle se présentait posée sur un socle. Rouge vive, la poignée brillante, pas de lame. Juste après la poignée, le dos de l'arme droit jusqu'au bout, et de l'autre côté, le bord partait fortement, laissant un espace parfaitement circulaire entre les deux côtés de l'épée. Et le bord remontait directement vers le bout de l'arme. L'espace circulaire faisait environ 30 centimètres. Laze se demanda comment elle pouvait trancher. Jina l'avertit :

« Touche pas. Je t'expliquerai comment on peut blesser avec. »

Laze, qui s'apprêtait à en saisir la poignée, recula la main et se retourna vers Jina en la rejoignant à l'autre bout de la pièce, on entendit une voix dire :

« Ooooooooooooh c'est joli ! Et comment ça marche ? »

Suivi d'un bruit électrique, Laze se retourna, Monado était enclenchée ! Directement après la zone circulaire et un peu après le bout, une sorte de lame énergétique sortait. La jeune fille qui la tenait fut soudainement agitée et propulsée vers Jina qui fut traversée par la lame qui coupa aussi en deux le bureau derrière... Monado tomba à terre et s'éteignit.

- Jinaaaaaaaaa !

- Aaaaaah pas la peine de bramer ! Bon. Dit elle en se baissant vers le bureau**.** Ça, c'est cassé. Génial.

- Mais... Mais... Tu n'as rien ?!

- Monado ne peut pas blesser les humains, mais elle est incontrôlable et peut tout casser par erreur.

- Ouf... Quand à toi...

Laze se retourna vers la coupable : La fillette de 14 ans, assez petite et aussi adorable qu'une peluche, le visage fin, des grands yeux remplis d'innocence et de fragilité. Les cheveux roses légèrement pâles, lisses et long jusqu'au bas du dos. Habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste marron avec un foulard rose clair au cou. Des gants en tissu rouge qui s'arrêtent à la base des doigts, une bandoulière noire à laquelle était attachée un livre rouge à sa ceinture, le livre était intitulé : « Aux sources de l'Ether ». C'était la sœur de Laze. Hime Xeon. Elle pointa du doigt son grand frère :

- D'abord c'est ta faute ! Et je veux venir avec vous ! Sinon je boude ! Na !

- Refusé !

- Mais... murmura-t-elle avec un visage adorable et attristant.

- Bon... Ok...

- Ouaiiiiis !

Elle bondit de joie. Jina baptisa la nouvelle d'une baffe sur la tête pour la bêtise. Ils reposèrent délicatement Monado et sortirent de la colonie par le seul pont menant hors de la baie qui accueillait la ville. En chemin, Laze demanda tout de même :

- Hime... Tu sais te battre au moins ?

- Mais oui ! Je sais faire du... enfin de la... du truc là !

- De l'étherisme ?

- Voilà ! Mais comme j'oublie toujours comment faire je garde ce livre qui me l'explique...

Jina demanda ce qu'était l'étherisme, Laze la railla en lui faisant remarquer que cette fois c'était elle qui ne savait pas. La gifle put le persuader de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie. Il dut expliquer ce qu'était l'Ether tout d'abord.

« L'Ether, est une source d'énergie très puissante, sous forme de cristaux, une fois miné, on peut le synthétiser en cylindre et l'utiliser comme recharge ou batterie pour la plupart des machines et armes technologiques. Comme les fusils ou les tourelles. On utilise aussi de l'Ether d'eau, connu pour sa passivité, en fine poudre dans des cartouches. Cela permet de soigner les blessures à l'aide de n'importe quel lanceur de capsule. Il en existe d'à peu près tout. Foudre, Eau, Glace etc... L'abus d'Ether est très nocif pour la santé. Même si chaque être vivant en a une infime partie dans son corps, il y en a dans l'air aussi. Certaines personnes, comme Hime, ont d'étonnantes affinités avec l'Ether et peuvent le manipuler naturellement. Exemple, utiliser l'Ether de foudre dans leur corps et dans l'air pour attaquer avec la foudre. C'est très fatiguant mais aussi efficace ! Hime peut donc lire son livre, pour se rappeler de quoi est fait chaque Ether, et les combiner pour lancer des sorts. Elle se fatiguera vite en usant trop de ça. Alors attention Hime. »

Sa sœur acquiesça et Jina avait l'air d'avoir compris. Mais elle pensait aussi que rien ne valait le coup de talon au visage. Chacun ses goûts après tout...

Après le pont : une petite plaine verdoyante, avec de la plage et des grandes falaises. Le passage de Zertina, peuplé de Zertas, Jina rassura Laze, ils n'allaient s'attaquer qu'aux Zertas des plaines, plus faibles et rarement en groupe. Hime demanda ce qu'était une Zerta, toute curieuse. Jina pointa du doigt la créature :

Un scorpion sans dard d'une hauteur de 30 centimètres. Et, à la place du dard, une lame en forme de hameçon pour traîner ses proies et les dévorer. Elles ne sont pas agressives. Tout du moins celles de plaines, elles sont juste dérangeantes car elles pillent les caravanes de nourriture. Jina fit un briefing :

« Elle ne sont pas très solides. Je peux les tuer en un coup, ensuite pour vous il faut voir... Chacun en tue 3. La dixième sera une plus grosse. Ou bien on ramassera les écailles et on fera la grosse un autre jour. Laze. Tue celle là. Hime et moi on va chercher toutes les deux les nôtres. Un de mes soldats doit se débrouiller seul. »

Laze murmura un presque inaudible « Despote. » avant de dégainer son arme. La Zerta se tourna vers lui, agitant ses pinces, Laze lui trancha la droite, évita de se faire entailler la jambe par la gauche et transperça le scorpioïde avec son sabre. Le coinçant dans le sol. Pendant qu'il tentait de le retirer, Hime et Jina cherchaient des cibles... Hime en repéra une au derrière d'un rocher, Jina la lui laissa avec le sourire, pendant qu'elle se dirigea vers un groupe de 3 en disant : « Oh ! C'est mon jour de chance... »

Hime feuilleta son livre au chapitre Terre. Le monstre la remarqua, et se concentra vite et expédia un rocher fait avec l'Ether sur la bête, qui fut sonnée, pour l'achever Hime continua avec des rochers en disant :

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Et tiens ! T'es même pas beau d'abord ! Vilaine bête ! »

Une fois la Zerta achevée, elle se sentit fatiguée, Laze avait raison, mais elle devrait pouvoir tenir pour les deux suivants. Elle chercha quelques minutes. Avant d'en trouver une près de l'eau, chapitre Eau, mouvement aqueux. La mer attrapa le pauvre monstre qui ne comprit rien et qui coula au fond de l'eau... Hime hurla :

« Yeeeeaaaaah ! Chuis trop fooooorte ! »

Ce qui attira un autre scorpioïde, ses pinces se dirigeant vers Hime qui n'eut que le temps de se retourner... Avant de voir le monstre se faire embrocher par Laze, qui jeta la bête décédée contre un arbre et nettoya son arme.

« Et de trois. Tu cherche ton troisième ? Il y en a un là. »

Effectivement, une Zerta dormait tranquillement près d'une autre grosse bestiole. De taille humaine, c'était un Caméléos, un caméléon géant, noir, pacifique mais beaucoup plus fort qu'eux, même que Jina, qui dormait tranquillement près de la Zerta. Hime eut une rare idée : elle trancha un peu la peau du Caméléos avec un silex de pierre, très petit. Le gros se réveilla, énervé par la douleur. Il fit le rapprochement : Zerta et entaille. Et sans sommation, réduit en bouillie le pauvre scorpion qui ne comprit par vraiment. Laze cacha les yeux d'Hime étant donné sa sensibilité et son caractère infantile. Ils retournèrent en arrière chercher Jina, qui attendait contre un arbre, les trois Zertas éliminées à coups de pied.

- Alors vous vous en êtes sortis ?

- Ouais ouais... Bon. On rentre ? J'ai autre chose à faire moi.

- Si tu veux.

A ce moment là, on entendit un grand bruit de moteur. Un grand appareil métallique passa au dessus d'eux. Jina et Laze comprirent immédiatement, et accoururent vers la colonie, Hime suivit sans trop savoir. Autour de la colonie 7... Des transporteurs Mékons volaient, où de ces machines de guerre étaient attachées, ces vaisseaux tournèrent un peu, évitant les tirs de canons à Ether de la ville dont l'alarme retentissait... Et ces monstres métalliques commencèrent à libérer leur « cargaison » sur la ville...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Protection

Une explosion retentit. Des dizaines de Mékons tombaient sur la ville. Les habitants criaient, courraient, tentaient de se cacher... les tourelles de la ville tiraient comme elles pouvaient et les soldats lutaient avec leurs fusils, leurs sabres et autres assez péniblement... Un Mékon de base était fait ainsi : Environ 2 Mètres et demie, une tête sphérique large d'un mètre de diamètre, avec en bas une excroissance qui servait de tronc, des jambes mécaniques assez fines pour une machine de combat, une sorte d'oeil-antenne sur le haut de la tête et un bras droit fuselé qui s'ouvrait en pince à quatre branches dont les bords étaient coupants. Leur blindage était formidablement résistant à moins te frapper directement le haut de la tête ou de pouvoir viser les jointures. Les portes des quatre quartiers étaient ouvertes bien sûr. Certains tentaient de fuir mais furent vite rattrapés. Le groupe arriva aux portes de la ville, au bout du pont. Laze dit à Hime de rester en arrière et de partir monter sur la muraille histoire de voir la situation générale. Elle partit en courant. Jina et Laze dégainèrent face au Mékon qui approcha, et s'apprêta à attaquer.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Protection**

* * *

- Alors mon petit Laze... Comment on se le fait ?

- On l'attaque et on voit ce que ça donne...

- C'est à ma portée.

Jina fonça à ses pieds et le frappa à la tête en sautant, façon uppercut, l'arme rebondit et ne fit même pas une rayure... Elle esquiva le coup du Mékon et retourna vers Laze, murmurant :

« Humpf. A toi. »

Laze arriva moins vite et dû parer le bras de la machine, qui lui pesa comme un rocher. Il le repoussa en utilisant toutes ses forces et frappa lourdement la jambe du Mékon, qui vacilla. Jina réagit et le fit tomber à terre avec un coup de pied sauté. Ils l'achevèrent d'une épée et d'un coup de talon dans l'œil. Laze fit un sourire en coin et dit :

« Pas si indestructible ces robots. »

Du côté de Hime, elle montait les escaliers qui menaient à la muraille du quartier industriel. Elle tomba face à face avec un Mékon au milieu de celui ci, identique à celui que Laze et Jina combattaient.

Elle se mit à paniquer, elle répéta : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! » jusqu'à ce que le Mékon tente de la frapper. Elle poussa un petit cri et se glissa entre ses pieds et passa derrière lui et, dans la panique, lu une formule au hasard dans son livre. Le Mékon fut propulsé de l'escalier par une rafale de vent éthéré. Il s'écrasa en contrebas et fut achevé par Jina et Laze qui se jetèrent sur lui et se déchaînèrent dessus. Même s'ils avaient trouvé leur point faible, il n'en fallait pas moins beaucoup d'énergie pour en tuer un seul... Hime parvint finalement en haut de la muraille.

L'enfer.

Voilà comment elle pouvait le définir. Des habitants couraient partout, se faisaient éliminer par des Mékons éparpillés à tous les coins de la ville. Une des tourelles avait explosé, et seule la caserne résistait à l'aide des soldats, des machines de guerre et des habitants qui étaient allés chercher de quoi se battre. Laze la rejoint finalement et souffla :

- Oh... Bon... Sang...

- On fait quoi ? J'ai peur...

- Ok. Hime. Dit Laze en s'agenouillant devant elle.Tu vas courir dans la ville. Ignore tout autour de toi. Utilise tes pouvoirs pour te frayer un chemin et va à la caserne. Ouvre le passage vers Monado et prends la. Fuis avec. Loin. TRES loin !

- Mais...

Il se retourna et descendit l'escalier. Hime avait les larmes aux yeux et demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire. Laze répondit, souriant :

« Te frayer un chemin. »

Jina ne releva pas. Hime se mit à dévaler l'escalier et partit au milieu du quartier, suivie par Laze et Jina qui tentaient de la suivre. Ils ne combattraient que pour l'aider à passer en cas de besoin. Coup de chance. Le quartier industriel fut passé sans soucis. Le quartier marchand, Hime sema finalement Jina et Laze grâce à du vent éthérique qui lui permettait de courir plus vite. Quelques Mékons les suivaient, mais heureusement, bien que forts, ils n'étaient pas rapides. Les portes du quartier résidentiel leurs étaient ouvertes ! Hime les passa mais... Elle se refermèrent juste avant le passage de Laze et Jina, qui hurla :

« Les attardés ! Ils ferment la porte ?! On a une vingtaine de Mékons aux fesses nous ! »

Sur la muraille, les corps meurtris d'une vingtaine de soldats jonchaient le sol. Un Mékon géant, environ 6 mètres de haut, un corps beaucoup plus humain, malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi mécanique. Ses énormes bras et jambes en métal étaient pourvues de doigts. Les épaules bien dessinées, le tronc et l'abdomen présents, la tête à forme presque humaine, avec des veines métalliques qui parsemaient le visage. Un des deux yeux cassés, et l'autre affuté, d'un iris parfaitement blanc. Il était d'une couleur brun métallique. Une énorme chaîne parsemée de pics et de lames était dans sa main. La chaîne mesurait bien une dizaine de mètres. Il avait actionné le levier de fermeture avec le pied. Et ricanait d'un rire mécanique, avant de dire d'une voix étonnamment claire :

« Pauvres créatures... »

Jina avait entendu et s'irrita en se tournant vers le gros :

- Pardon ?

- Calme. Je m'en charge. Fais toi plaisir avec la piétaille, n'hésite pas au « trois coups talon » comme tu dis.

- Oh ! Je vais m'amuser !

Laze se fraya un chemin en esquivant les Mékons et commença à grimper l'escalier. Le Mékon à visage, étonné de son courage, l'attendit sur la muraille, assis en tailleur. Jina, elle, faisait face à une vingtaine de Mékons, l'air confiante, elle hurla avec fermeté :

« Pas la peine de tous vous détruire ! Je compte bien avoir des renforts avant de vous avoir tous désassemblés ! »

Elle fonça sur le plus avancé, lui mit un coup de nunchaku dans chaque jambe, il tombe à genoux, appuyé sur son bras qu'elle frappa aussi, et acheva le travail d'un coup de talon.

« Dans ma course, j'ai repéré de jolies bottes de fer... Mes coups de talon vont être amusants... »

En effet, elle les portait aux pieds. Des bottes de fer simple mais assez renforcées pour frapper du blindage sans dommage. Elle les remit en service face à la troupe de Mékon tandis que du côté de Laze...

Une fois arrivé en haut de la muraille, le Mékon lui demanda :

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Laze. Et toi ?

- Je te le dirais si tu me bats.

- Intéressant.

Laze lui fonça dessus et s'apprêta à le frapper de son sabre avant de se faire éjecter par dessus la muraille d'un seul coup du revers de la main. Il retomba au sol dans le quartier résidentiel, l'épée elle vola et resta sur la muraille, désarmé mais de l'autre côté, Laze, une grosse trace au visage et du sang au coin de la lèvre nargua le Mékon avant de partir en courant :

« Merci pigeon ! »

Le Mékon, surpris par une tactique aussi hasardeuse, resta figé et laissa couler en s'amusant de ses dires :

« Prometteur ce petit... »

Il se leva et sauta ensuite de bâtiment en bâtiment vers l'entrepôt d'armement... dans le quartier industriel...

* * *

Hime courait. Elle venait de dépasser la porte du quartier résidentiel... Qui se ferma ! Ses yeux larmoyaient mais elle continuait à courir. Des gens affrontaient des Mékons dans tous les sens, d'autres pleuraient un camarade, certains craquaient et devenaient fous. Très peu de dépouilles de Mékons se trouvaient au sol. Alors que les corps d'humains étaient innombrables. Elle pénétra l'allée marchande, vidée de toute présence vivante depuis un moment. Elle était épuisée par son sort et boitait... Elle se traînait même. Un Mékon passa, elle se cacha immédiatement dans une allée sombre. Ce Mékon était d'un modèle différend. Un corps fuselé avec un fusil en dessous et un rotor au dessus. Environ un mètre de hauteur. Il tournait et inspectait l'allée. Hime sentait une larme de peur perler sur sa joue, elle transpirait, tentait de cacher son souffle épuisé mais n'y parvenait pas totalement. Elle lâcha un petit toussotement et mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

Trop tard.

Le Mékon volant se retourna vers elle, épuisée, elle ne put réagir. Il ajusta le tir, son viseur rouge aveuglait Hime.

Pan.

La balle avait touché le mur juste à côté de la tête d'Hime. Difficile de viser avec le corps percé d'une énorme lame sur un bâton. Une naginata. Hime en avait déjà vu. Il s'agissait d'un long manche encore plus long qu'une lance et une lame en croissant très effilée au bout, autant qu'une guillotine. Le Mékon tomba à terre en s'enflammant. Hime n'osa pas sortir. L'ombre de la personne s'en alla. Elle sortit finalement, elle était un peu moins fatiguée. Elle dit à voix haute :

« Méchants Mékons ! Je veux qu'ils crèvent ! »

L'un d'eux sortit du coin de l'allée et fonça vers Hime qui partit dans la direction inverse en courant et gémissant. Vers la caserne et les bâtiments principaux. Et surtout : Monado ! Hime freina brusquement pour éviter un accident : une bataille d'un capharnaüm sans nom régnait devant le centre de la ville. Des Mékons normaux, volants, et même un grand modèle plus squelettiques de 5 mètres de haut avec des lames au bout des mains tailladait aléatoirement les soldats qui, malgré tout, se défendaient en reculant à l'intérieur.

Hime n'osa pas traverser, il fallait être complètement fou pour s'aventurer là dedans ! Elle avait beau penser à Laze, elle ne put pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les portes se fermer. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élanca, sauta de Mékon en Mékon allégée par du vent, une fois sur la tête du grand, et poussa de toutes ses forces et faillit de faire broyer la jambe tout en atterrissant en catastrophe dans la base. On lui demanda si ça allait mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Il fallait aller chercher Monado ! Les Mékons étaient en train de tenter de défoncer la grande porte. Elle courut vers la tombe, la jambe entaillée par des débris de métal qui trainaient là. Arrivée devant, elle s'exclama :

« Oh non... Il est où l'interrupteur ?! Je... J'ai oublié ! Laze va me tuer ! Kyaaaaaaah ! »

En parlant de Laze... Il se déplaçait péniblement. Désarmé, l'épaule gauche déboîtée par la chute de toute à l'heure... Les vêtements salis, roussis, et un peu déchirés... Ses traces de pas laissaient une marque claire sur la rue noire de cendres et rouge de sang. Quelques rouages et diverses pièces mécaniques traînaient. Mais il avançait. Il DEVAIT avancer. Il approchait pas à pas de l'entrée de la caserne, où environ trois cents Mékons étaient rassemblés. Presque tous ceux de la ville. A l'intérieur, il ne le savait pas mais presque toute la population était là, les non combattants cachés dans les abris. Et les autres attendant que les Mékons brisent la porte. L'attente était une horreur, tout le monde patientait, stressait, déprimait, ou encore posait la tête contre son arme, récitant une quelconque prière improvisée envers Bionis. Seule Hime cherchait, tournait et paniquait devant la tombe du héros. Personne ne chercha à comprendre pourquoi. Bien trop occupés par l'inactivité.

Laze fit les 100 pas, rythmés par les frappes des Mékons sur la porte qui résonnaient dans toute la ville. Comment passer cette porte ? La force était bien sûr à exclure. Son seul espoir était que Hime prenne Monado, et parvienne à sortir avec...

* * *

Du sang coulait de la tête de Jina sur sa tempe. Les débris du neuvième Mékon qu'elle avait tué tombèrent à terre. Il en restait encore onze. Son nunchaku était brisé, ses bottes cabossées, ses jambes entaillées et une grande plaie ornait son épaule droite. Elle recula de quelques pas, en expirant ces paroles :

- Laze... Si tu crève... Je reviendrais te crever à nouveau... Bouge toi et ramène moi des renforts !

- Trop tard.

- Qu... ?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, assommée d'un coup de main du Mékon géant dans la tempe. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, inanimée. Les Mékons de base la regardèrent un instant et retournèrent patrouiller. Le grand Mékon la prit sur son épaule en ricanant d'un rire mécanique.

* * *

Hime revint sur sa mémoire... Désespérée devant la tombe, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle et Hime avaient perdus leurs parents très jeunes, mais Laze s'en était occupée de tout son cœur. Et elle risquait la vie de la personne qui lui était le plus cher. Elle tenta de se souvenir... Mais pas moyen de se rappeler de ses parents... Était elle trop jeune pour se souvenir ? Elle n'en savais rien... La porte commençait à céder... C'était la fin... Elle leva la tête et aperçu au loin le Mékon géant qui avait attaché Jina, contre un pilier cassé et planté dans la muraille, tel un fanion. Il se tenait les bras croisés et s'amusait bien de leur situation... Tout à coup... Son visage lui revint ! Elle avait déjà vu ce Mékon ! Dans un de ses rêves... Un de ceux qui apeurent durant des jours... Le Mékon tenant le corps meurtri de son frère et le jetant dans une rivière d'Ether liquide... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle le détestait. Elle détestait ce Mékon de toute son âme, elle souhaitait sa mort. Son massacre. Voir rouler toutes ses pièces devant elle une par une. D'un éclair de génie, elle se souvint de l'interrupteur et le déclencha immédiatement. Elle sauta dans l'escalier. Au fond, quelques armes de remplacement pour Laze et Jina. Et surtout... Monado ! Au même moment, la porte principale cassa et le combat s'engagea !

Plus loin... Le Mékon à visage dressait ce qu'il avait récupéré dans l'entrepôt d'arme... Des charges explosives. Plutôt fier de sa découverte il regarda attentivement le combat en les jetant puis rattrapant dans sa main.

Laze regardait attentivement, se jeter dans une bataille avec environ deux cents Mékons et le triple d'humains était suicidaire encore une fois. Au milieu des explosions, des entailles, des rouages, du sang, de la fumée... Il vit de très loin Hime sortir de l'escalier, Monado attachée sur son dos, étant petite, elle peinait beaucoup à se déplacer avec. Ni une, ni deux. Laze se remboîta l'épaule contre un mur et couru vers la porte, slalomant entre les Mékons qui attaquaient. Une balle siffla à côté de sa tête, le grand modèle de Mékon tenta de le débiter en tranches, mais il esquiva en enchaînant les roulades. Arrivant presque au bout, il trébucha, frappé aux jambes par un des Mékons, qui tenta immédiatement de l'achever. Il fut sauvé par un soldat, qui para le coup à l'aide d'un grand bouclier, avant de continuer à se battre contre le Mékon. Il rejoint finalement Hime, qui aidait comme elle pouvait avec ses sorts.

- Laze ! Tu vas bien !

- Oui mais tu m'excuses, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Tu comptes faire quoi de Monado ?!

- Cette question ! L'utiliser !

- Mais...

Il saisit Monado et l'enleva de l'attache qui la maintenait. Il l'activa, tout se passait bien pour le moment... Mais un signe apparut sur le disque habituellement vide mais électrifié une fois Monado activée. Elle se mit à vibrer, et à briller. Un Mékon fonça sur Laze de dos.

C'est là que cela arriva.

Plus aucun son, ni aucune sensation. Laze se voyait. Il se voyait lui même. Les couleurs étaient ternes. Très ternes. Il était là. Tenant la Monado d'un air intrigué... Et transpercé de dos par le Mékon qu'il n'avait pas vu, expirant dans un dernier soupir et Hime poussant un cri silencieux.

« Que... Qu'est-ce donc ?! » se demanda-t-il.

Retour au monde clair et sonorisé.

Laze observait la Monado, intrigué, et se souvint de la vision. Il roula sur le côté, évitant le Mékon, et tenta de le frapper avec Monado, il n'arrivait pas à aller droit avec, comme si l'épée elle même voulait qu'il rate ses coups. Mais il parvint tout de même à trancher le Mékon en deux.

« Fabuleuse puissance... »

Tout à coup, il sentit ses bras légers... Comme s'ils n'étaient pas là... Il ne les contrôlait plus. Ils bougeaient tout seuls et levaient Monado vers le ciel. Le signe sur le disque changea. Laze par instinct, tourna sur lui même, Monado tendue. Tout le monde autour de lui, tous les soldats, ainsi qu'Hime, furent imprégnés d'une aura violette assez discrète, mais présente. Les combattants, un peu apeurés, reculèrent, un seul d'entre eux, un jeune nouveau, s'avança face au premier Mékon de l'armée ennemi. Il avait perdu un œil dans le combat, mais tenait fermement son sabre dans la main. Avant d'attaquer le Mékon de toutes ses forces, il arrêta l'attaque de ce dernier et, en un coup de sabre, parvint à l'entailler sur son blindage comme une armure tout à fait normale... Tout le monde se retourna vers Laze... Ce dernier ne comprit pas... Hime non plus. Mais ça lui suffit, tenant Monado d'une main il hurla aux soldats :

« Peuple de Bionis ! Aujourd'hui nous luttons face à... »

Une explosion rententit.

Le Mékon à visage venait de lancer des explosifs sur la tombe d'Ilnas. La pierre tombale, l'épitaphe et une partie de la cache secrète s'écroulèrent et furent brisés. Il atterrit au milieu de la caserne. Face à tous les soldats. Il dégaina son arme : la chaîne de lames et de pics. Quelques soldats, étonnamment sûrs d'eux, se lancèrent immédiatement sur lui. Il les balaya d'un seul coup. Les tuant sur le choc.

Rupert, fier soldat, il avait appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance à respecter le travail d'autrui, un honnête homme qui jamais n'aurait commis la moindre faute. Laze le connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans.

Li, simple caporal d'une confiance incroyable, un stratège fin comme on en voyait rarement, il était le compagnon d'infortune de Laze à l'école militaire, quand on les trouvaient séchant les cours de maniement d'arme.

Jack, passionné d'étherisme, voulait développer des armes utilisant des capsules d'éther. L'éther pouvant blesser les Mékons sans soucis.

Tous des hommes valeureux.

C'en est trop.

S'attaquer à la colonie.

Faire subir la honte à Jina.

Manquer de tuer Hime.

Tuer ses amis.

Le faire payer.

Laze lui fonça dessus. Il se vit soudainement comme tout à l'heure, se faisant attaquer par surprise par le Mékon grand modèle. Tranché en deux.

Retour à la réalité.

Le manieur de Monado, qui savait à quoi s'attendre, esquiva le coup et sauta sur le bras de l'attaquant, avant de lui trancher la tête en deux. Le Mékon à visage fut étonné. Il se dressa. Laze eut une autre vision. Le Mékon allait l'attaquer d'un revers de main ! Impossible d'esquiver !

Le jeune homme tenta d'amortir le coup avec Monado. Il fut tout de même projeté plus loin. Le Mékon avait la main un peu brûlée par Monado. Les autres Mékons regardaient la scène, idem pour le camp humain. Laze se releva, essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche. Et reprit son duel.

* * *

Plus loin... Jina s'éveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Il y a bien une chose que je déteste. Ce sont les petits malins.

- Allons. Je suis là pour te détacher. Et tu me remercie comme ça ? Quelle ingratitude.

Les liens de Jina furent coupés, dès qu'elle tomba au sol, elle reçu une poussière d'Ether d'eau, ce qui referma un peu ses blessures et la requinqua. A côté d'elle, un homme totalement masqué, sous sa cape intégrale, seul son bras et sa tête sortaient. On pouvait voir ses jambes quand il se déplaçait, elles étaient protégées par des plates noires. Son bras droit tenait une double naginata en métal noir. Sous le regard curieux de Jina, il dit :

« Prévue contre les Mékons. »

La guerrière se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Elle chercha une arme à ses pieds. Rien. L'inconnu lui envoya donc un nouveau nunchaku et des bottes de fer de combat. Elle attrapa le tout sans le regarder. S'équipa et ordonna :

- On bouge. Je me rouille moi. Je vais donc dérouiller...

- Ben voyons.

Elle descendit de la muraille et partit en piquant un sprint, encouragée par la haine. L'inconnu lui hurla de s'arrêter, elle stoppa mais cria quelques injures. Il sauta devant elle.

- Tu n'a pas l'enchantement hein ?

- Qwé ?

- Le... Oh pis zut.

L'homme frappa de l'index le front de Jina qui fut emplie d'une aura noire. Elle se sentie renforcée, des marques noires apparurent sur son visage, une sorte de tatouage qui partait de l'épaule gauche et montait jusqu'à l'oeil.

- Je me sens... Bien...

- C'est l'effet que ça te fais ?!

- Mh.

Elle repartit à la course. Plus énergique que jamais. L'inconnu, heureux, frappa dans ses mains en ricanant et marchant tranquillement vers le quartier principal. :

« Merveilleux. Merveilleux. J'ai tiré le gros lot ! Voyons maintenant le fameux combat... »

Laze et le Mékon se rataient depuis tout à l'heure. Ils n'étaient presque pas touchés. Mais le jeune homme commençait à se fatiguer. L'affrontement Humain/Mékon avait reprit autour d'eux. Cependant, avec l'enchantement de Monado, le combat était beaucoup plus égal. Laze combattait au milieu de la place de la caserne, à une dizaine de mètres de toute autre personne. Cependant, à cause de la fatigue, il n'avait plus de prémonitions... Le prochain coup allait être décisif, le Mékon leva le bras, prêt à en finir, et fut repoussé par un souffle de feu, qu'il minimisa en utilisant ses avants bras comme boucliers. A peine roussi, il se tourna vers l'agresseur : Hime, bras tendu, se joignit au combat aux côtés de son frère. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, il prit un coup de talon en plein sur le crâne. Jina arriva ensuite en roulade aux côtés de Laze et Hime. Laze n'osa pas demander à Jina d'où elle tirait de pareils tatouages. Il se sentit juste oppressé par cette aura sombre... Le Mékon, qui se frottait le derrière de la tête, entama une discussion avec Laze :

- Pourquoi te bats tu ?

- Non mais hé, c'est quoi ça, j'ai pas que ça à faire de taper la discut' avec toi !

- Pas besoin de gagner du temps de toute façons. Je cherchais juste à savoir si tu savais vraiment ce que tu tenais dans la main.

- Monado ?

- Je m'en doutais. Maintenant, je vais la prendre de force sur ton cadavre ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Plusieurs Mékons arrivèrent pour aider leur chef dans la bataille. Laze, Jina, Jime et Monado face au Mékon avec visage et six unités Mékons de base. L'inconnu assis sur le rebord du bâtiment de commandement, regardait la scène avec attention.

Le Mékon a visage hurla :

« Tu me rappelle cet abruti d'Ilnas ! Il faisait le fier avec sa Monado ! Mais il ne m'aura pas tué ! »

Laze fut figé :

« Le... Héros... »

Et, sans prémonition, Laze subit une attaque de plein fouet au visage...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Décision

Monado glissa par terre. Laze vola en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber au sol, une grande entaille du torse au menton. Touchant presque la lèvre. Il saignait abondamment. Hime n'eut pas le temps de crier son nom qu'un Mékon l'attaqua. Jina le stoppa d'un coup de nunchaku dans la tête, le faisant tomber.

- Ne te relâche pas.

- Mais... Laze...

- Te retourne pas et avance !

* * *

**Fin des origines**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Décision**

* * *

Feuilletant son livre, elle chercha un sort utile tandis que Jina contenait les six Mékons. Le Mékon à visage se dirigeait vers Laze, mais impossible de se détourner de son livre ! Il fallait d'abord tuer les modèles en série ! Les pages défilaient dans sa tête. Elle pensait à voix haute :

« Chapitre... Chapitre... Du feu ! Vite vite ! La formule qui aide à la concentration de... dededededeeeee... Je sais pas moi ! Pointe de feu ! Ça c'est cool ! Pour aider à la concentration... Nous vous conseillons de dire... Ah ! Voilà ! Incinera calcentum ponita... Poney ? Euh... »

Ayant récité n'importe quoi et s'étant déconcentrée... Le sort suivi sa pensée : Une espèce de petit cheval fait de flammes apparut aux côtés de Jina. Elle craqua. Arrachant à mains nues l'œil mécanique du Mékon face à elle, sa colère s'exprima :

- Bordel Hime, si j'avais besoin d'un foutu de steak en feu je te le demanderais !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais !

- L'est trop mignooooooooon ! Dit elle avec une tête abrutie.

- Non mais hé... Tu me retransforme cette horreur de suite !

- Mais je me sens fatiguée...

Hime s'assit en tailleur et commença à s'endormir sur sa main en disant :

- Trop crevée... Vais... ZZZzzzzzzzzZzZZ

- Je me suis toujours demandé si elle était pas un peu narco. Enfin. Je suis toute seule. Avec ce... truc. Qui disparaît tiens.

Et elle reprit son combat. Tandis que le poney de feu s'évaporait doucement...

* * *

Le Mékon à visage poussa Monado du pied. Elle glissa encore mais cette fois à l'autre bout de la cour. Au milieu du champ de bataille. Il saisit Laze par la tête et le réveilla, lui cassant des côtes en l'écrasant avec l'autre main. Le jeune homme éveillé, il montra du doigt son œil droit, une grande estafilade de métal fondu avait désactivé cette partie du visage.

- Ilnas m'a fait ça. Avant de se faire tuer. Depuis j'ai juré de détruire sa stupide colonie ! Ce jour est enfin à ma portée. Tout se passe bien... Et te voilà...

- J'ai toujours été insolent.

- Te fous pas de moi !

Le Mékon jeta Laze contre un pilier. Il toucha mollement le sol et cracha du sang. Il se mit à rire d'une façon presque psychédélique avant de dire, entre deux rires :

« Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si simple ?! Que les simples humains bien équilibrés se laisseraient faire ?! »

Plus loin, Monado vibra, elle s'illumina, le combat stoppa. Les humains comme les Mékons regardaient l'arme légendaire s'animer. Elle fendit les airs en direction de Laze qui l'attrapa. Il sauta vers le Mékon et lui trancha l'avant bras droit. Avant de s'approcher de son visage et de dire :

« Il y a aussi des déséquilibrés par chez nous. »

Le Mékon au visage paniqua. Hime s'éveilla et bailla tout en poursuivant :

« J'ai pu réfléchir. Je me suis reposée. L'enchantement dope ma résistance, mais le fait que tu t'en prenne à mon foyer, c'est la meilleure des motivations ! Je crois que la foudre te siérait tout à fait ! Luminos Inazuma ! »

Un éclair foudroya le Mékon, qui convulsa dans un cri de rage. Il tomba à genoux. Jina, qui avait réduit en pièces les unités de base. Elle souriait et son regard noir signifiait bien des choses.

- Je vais t'apprendre à m'humilier.

- Espèce de...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de terminer. Lui assénant un coup de talon et un enchaînement au nunchaku. L'aura noire autour d'elle déferlait sur chacun de ses coups.

Amputé, électrisé, cabossé, le Mékon hurla de colère et s'envola grâce à des réacteurs cachés dans ses pieds et des ailes façon avion de chasse qui se déplièrent de son dos. Les autres Mékons se désactivèrent sur le coup. L'aura disparut. Monado se désactiva. Laze s'évanouit. Suivit de Hime puis de Jina. Les survivants de la colonie 7 hurlèrent de joie et crièrent leurs noms en cœur. Brandissant leurs armes.

* * *

La salle était blanche, les meubles simples. Quelques instruments médicaux autour du lit de base. Pas très confortable. Monado était posée contre le coin de la pièce. L'entaille commençait à cicatriser. Laze se leva, ses blessures n'étaient pas refermées. Il arracha les perfusions. Saisit Monado et alla dans le couloir en titubant. Une des infirmières le croisa et ne sut quoi dire, elle balbutia quelques sons et poursuivit son chemin. Il chercha salle par salle, personne n'osa l'arrêter. Jusqu'à trouver celle où Hime et Jina étaient soignées. Jina n'avait plus de marque noire. Hime n'avait aucune trace apparente, à part une marque rouge vive sur le bras droit. Laze paniqua et le saisit pour l'inspecter. Il ne comprit pas.

« Calme toi. C'est juste des restes d'Ether mal condensés dans son corps. Ça va passer. »

Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à se défendre.

« Ey. Du calme. »

L'inconnu était là, il lui expliqua brièvement sa rencontre avec Jina. En excluant l'aura noire. Laze se méfiait toujours de lui. Il garda Monado dans la main pendant que l'inconnu tenta d'engager un semblant de conversation :

- Monado hein...

- Mh.

- Je la connais un peu...

- Hin hun.

- Tu as eu des visions pas vrai ?

L'intérêt de Laze fut réanimé immédiatement. Il s'enquit auprès de l'inconnu, comme remit à neuf et l'œil vif :

- Que sais tu à propos de Monado ?

- Pas mal de trucs. Déjà, elle évolue avec son porteur. Quand tu as coupé le bras du Mékon, je pense que tu ne te contrôlais pas non ?

- Effectivement. Je n'ai rien vu venir... Comme si on possédait mon corps.

- Je crois que Monado est animée de sa propre volonté. Et elle a voulu venger la mort d'Ilnas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle a aussi du posséder ta sœur pour se venger encore plus fort.

- Et pour Jina ?

- Elle ? Elle se contrôlait. Mais son aura noire... Je me demande d'où elle peut la tenir...

- Nous lui demanderons.

- Si tu le souhaites.

Ils attentèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. L'inconnu avait fait un écart entre les bandes de tissus qui cachaient son visage. On voyait désormais son œil gauche. D'un pourpre profond. Sa double naginata toujours dans son dos. Laze regardait ce dernier du coin de l'œil. Le fait qu'il en sache autant était suspect. Il saisit Monado et se concentra. Rien ne lui apparut.

« Cherche pas. Les visions viennent quand Monado l'estime nécessaire. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Plus la vision est floue, plus elle est située loin dans le temps. Mais à force de la manier tu pourras voir loin et nettement. »

Jina ouvrit les yeux, elle bailla un coup et vit Laze et l'inconnu. Un Nopon médecin se précipita dans la pièce et donna des médicaments à la guerrière, en lui disant :

« Dame Jina fatiguée ! Doit se reposer ! Pas bon du tout de trop bouger ! Aviez trucs nocifs dans corps ! »

Jina acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le Nopon partit. Elle salua Laze d'un geste de main. Hime s'éveilla aussi. La marque d'Ether avait disparu. Elle demanda qui était cet homme en pointant du doigt l'inconnu. Son manque évident de sommeil et sa non-envie d'articuler donner quelque chose comme :

« Cquismsieur ? »

Jina lui présenta, sans parler de l'aura noire. Quand Laze lui demanda, elle parut désorientée et dit :

« Je... D'où vient elle... Aucune idée... J'ai... Comme un vide... »

Le manieur de Monado se retourna vers l'inconnu, qui l'avertit immédiatement :

- Hé ! Ce n'est en aucunement ma faute ! Je l'ai perdue de vue à un moment car elle courrait trop vite. Et quand je l'ai revue elle était comme ça.

- Certes...

- Écoute donc. Je ne vous veux en aucun cas du mal ! Sinon pourquoi serais-je là ?

Les couleurs se ternirent. Plus de son.

Laze était au bord d'un ravin dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Monado à la main. Ses vêtements étaient flous. Impossible de les deviner. Devant lui, l'inconnu, arme dégainée, visage flouté aussi. Il ne voyait distinctement que son menton et sa bouche. Ils semblaient discuter, l'inconnu posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Laze. Puis le transperça avec son arme et le jeta lui et Monado dans le ravin. Étrangement, il entendit la dernière phrase de l'inconnu, au moment où tout se floutait totalement :

« Retourne rejoindre Hime et Jina. »

Les couleurs et le son revinrent.

Par réflexe, Laze saisit l'inconnu par le col, avant de le lâcher immédiatement. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et laissa le jeune homme quitter la pièce en colère.

Un homme. Le chef de la colonie 7, un grand gaillard endurci mais au grand cœur. Un homme du peuple pour le peuple. Adorant tous les habitants. Il avait facilement accédé au poste de commandant sans que personne ne s'y oppose. Les bras croisés il attendait Laze dans le couloir, quand il l'aperçut, il lui dit :

- Mon petit, comme tu vois, tu possèdes Monado. L'arme ultime contre les Mékons. Nous avons reçu des messages de détresse d'autres colonies elles aussi attaquées. Que comptez vous faire ?

- Cette question. Tuer le grand Mékon, détruire Galahad pour éviter de nouvelles attaques, et enfin parvenir à explorer Umbrus.

- Galahad. L'usine principale de Mékons. Le temps qu'ils la remplacent, nous pourrions développer de nouvelles armes. Cependant, Galahad est aussi incroyablement dangereuse...

- Alors nous allons procéder autrement. Nous partirons chercher les autres colonies, afin de voir leur état et de nous rassembler en cas de nouvelle guerre. Il nous faut de nouvelles armes. De nouveaux alliés. Reconstruisez la colonie. Dès que possible, nous reviendrons vous avertir de nos avancées. Certains peuples et certaines colonies ont de quoi se déplacer vite.

- Mmmmh... C'est d'accord. Revenez nous vite. Nous vous équiperons avant votre départ. Surtout toi en fait, ta tenue simple tâchée de sang et déchirée de toute part ne convient pas vraiment.

Laze acquiesça et alla s'équiper à la caserne. Jina et Hime, elles, étaient prêtes à partir. Elles avaient eu vent du plan par le chef et patientaient. Laze revint, un pantalon noir avec des jambières en cuir. Un plastron souple de cuir teint en rouge sombre, quelques objets à la ceinture. Jina l'interpella :

- Hé ! Que nous ramènes tu ?

- Plan. Carnet pour noter monstre et découvertes. Ainsi que tenir un journal d'aventure juste « au cas où ». De la poudre d'Ether car, ça peut servir et un cylindre d'Ether pour une machine, sait on jamais.

- Tu as pris un peu en vrac donc. Je vois... On y va ?

- Il n'y a plus que ça à faire.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le pont, mais le chef arriva et hurla :

« Attendez ! »

Laze, Hime et Jina se retournèrent : L'inconnu se dirigea vers eux. Laze protesta :

- Il vient avec nous ?!

- Exactement ! Dis l'intéressé

- Il n'en est pas question !

- On ne te demande pas ton avis. Je vous suis juste pour une raison qui ne vous regarde pas. Appelez moi Saem. Les soldats m'ont surnommé le guerrier des ombres. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Mmmmh... Ok. Tu m'approche à moins de trois mètres je te tue.

- Avec Monado ?

Laze ne releva pas et commença sa marche. Ils quittèrent la colonie sous les adieux des habitants, tous, sans exception leurs souhaitaient bon voyage et bonne fortune. Hime versa une petite larme, Jina pensait à où installer son empire, égale à elle même. Les deux garçons, eux, se fusillaient du regard.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le manieur de Monado consulta le plan. Sous le regard attentif des autres, il expliqua :

« Ok. On passe cette plaine, on traverse les grottes de Zertina, en faisant gaffe à la grande créature maître des lieux. On arrivera ensuite sur la jambe de Bionis. A partir de là, on accèdera à la colonie 6. On aura ensuite le choix entre passer par les marais ou les montagnes. »

Après un silence, les autres demandèrent :

- Et ?

- Ben ma carte va pas plus loin.

- Ah.

Jina le gratifia d'une gifle. Ils le poussèrent à l'avant. Disant :

- Si on se fait attaquer par une grosse bête, tu prends, on court.

- Merci les amis. On voit qui manie Monado. Ça fait si plaisir.

- Tais toi esclaaaaaaaaave ! Rétorquèrent en cœur Saem et Jina, façon Louis XIV.

- Un jour je vous jetterais dans un bassin rempli de coléoptères...

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment. Aucun monstre ne les attaqua. Ils parvinrent à l'entrée des grottes de Zertina. Jina cria, attrapant Laze par le col et l'étranglant :

« Stop ! »

Devant la grotte, une Zerta. Géante cette fois. Elle faisait bien deux mètres de haut et un mètre de large. Elle émettait une sorte d'aura ostentatoire autour d'elle. Jina expliqua :

- C'est Zersia la faucheuse.

- Pardon ? Demanda Laze, a demi étouffé.

- C'est comme ça que l'on surnomme la Zerta la plus puissante du nid. C'est elle qui protège l'entrée de la grotte.

- Et tu nous arrête pour ça ?! Tu veux pas la tuer ?! Grande première !

Le foudroyant du regard, elle expliqua :

« Et le Nopon, il met le chocolat dans le papier allu' ! Mais non clampin ! C'est pour tester les petits nouveaux... Tu as la Monado et les visions, donc ça va. Mais Hime et Saem... La première a besoin d'entraînement avant de tous nous tuer par erreur et on ne connaît rien du second. »

Hime tenta de protester mais Saem dégaina et ricana en regardant le monstre. Lui et la petite sorcière s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce que le monstre les remarque. Il fit un petit bruit semblable à un grognement. Hime s'enquit :

- Tu pense pouvoir le tuer ?

- Tu crois que ça s'bouffe ?

- Hein ?!

- Tu lance tes sorts les plus puissants. T'occupe pas de moi je gère.

Saem fit tournoyer sa double naginata et fonça vers la bête. Hime, de son côté, feuilleta son livre à la recherche d'un sort de quelconque intérêt. Plus qu'un poney.

Le guerrier des ombres arrêta le premier coup de pince de la bête et contre attaqua avec un coup de genou dans la tête. Avant de reculer. Zersa, un poil irritée, se retourna et tenta de le transpercer avec son crochet arrière géant. Il para le coup, le crochet entre lui et son arme, mais le monstre, un poil plus intelligent que les Zertas communes, avança et fit tomber l'arme du guerrier par terre avant de se mettre dessus. Saem serra les poings, prêt à se débrouiller à mains nues. Il hurla en direction de Hime :

« Bon ! Lance ton sort entre le monstre et moi ! J'ai mon idée ! »

Hime, sous la surprise, obéit et dirigea son éthérisme entre Saem et Zersa. Un éclair pas tellement grand fendit l'air, ni une, ni deux, le guerrier sortit de sous son manteau une capsule d'une demi-dizaine de centimètres de large et vingt centimètres de long, remplie de cristaux blancs. Il la mit sur la trajectoire de l'éclair. Elle absorba ce dernier dans un flash. Les cristaux à l'intérieur étaient désormais jaunes. La Zersa, effrayée par de la foudre venue de nulle part, recula de quelques pas, laissant l'arme de Saem à portée. Il plongea dessus, fit une roulade et se retrouva donc directement face au monstre, évitant le tranchant de la pince dans la seconde qui suivit d'un bond en arrière. Le monstre était assez lent pour l'esquiver sans trop de soucis.

Saem prit son arme dans la main gauche, la capsule dans la main droite, et ouvrit le manche de son arme avant d'y insérer l'objet dans un compartiment prévu à cet effet. Les deux lames de l'arme s'illuminèrent et se parsemèrent de petits éclairs. Il adressa à Hime :

« Laisse moi faire. Que je montre à ton incapable de frère qui est le maître. »

Saem chargea la bête, et, d'un seul et unique geste rapide et précis, lui amputa la pince gauche. L'insecte éructa une sorte de grognement enragé par la douleur. Sa vision agitée reflétait son agresseur qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son assaut farouche. Dans un dernier espoir, Zersa frappa le plus rapidement possible Saem aux pieds, le faisant trébucher, puis enchaîna avec une attaque au visage.

Les bandelettes sur le visage du guerrier tombèrent. Son front ornait une entaille superficielle. Mais tout son masque de tissu était tranché. Ses cheveux, qui descendaient jusqu'aux oreilles et étaient en bataille, colorés d'un noir assez profond reflétaient la foudre sur son arme. Son visage fin montrait un homme d'une rare beauté. Il retira son manteau, irrité par l'affront que lui faisait cette créature. Il possédait une armure complète en plates noires qui le protégeait efficacement. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux, il fixa ardemment le monstre. Saisit son arme à pleines mains, et s'exalta :

« Voyons si la foudre peut suffire à te faire expier cette faute ! »

Les lames de sa naginata vibrèrent et s'illuminèrent, pulsant une énergie folle. Il se lança à toutes vitesse, sauta dans les airs sous les yeux effarés de Zesta, avant de la trancher littéralement et nettement en deux.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Saem rangea son arme et vida la capsule d'éther. Il la garda. « Même vide ça peux servir », se disait il. Jina, sensiblement impressionnée, je trouva rien d'autre à dire :

« LUI. J'l'engage en première ligne ! »

Hime applaudit en bondissant de joie. Laze, sans dire un mot, passa à côté de lui, se dirigea vers l'entrée de Zertina et grogna :

« Vous avancez oui ?! On perd du temps là ! »

Saem s'amusa de sa mauvaise foi et arracha au cadavre des bouts de chair juteux. Sous le regard dégoûté de Hime :

- Beark ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

- Ben quoi ? Ça se mange non ?

- Je vais jeuner un moment j'ai l'impression...

Jina proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur prudemment, et de monter un campement dès qu'une ouverture vers l'extérieur pourrait aérer la salle. Son avis était soutenu par celui de Saem, qui, simultanément, rangeait la chair de scorpion dans des sortes de pochettes hermétiques qu'il avait à la ceinture, en plus de cinq autres capsules d'éthers blanches et d'une pochette noire. Hime ne se prononça pas et laissa son frère s'exprimer :

- Mais vous êtes allumés ! Un feu ! Comme ça toutes les bestioles du coin nous tombent sur la théière !

- J'tranche tout moi.

- Et mon talon n'a aucune pitié.

- Oh misère... Bon. Adjugé vendu mais vous vous débrouillerez, j'ai toujours des fractures mineures moi.

Sur cette discussion emplie de bon sens et de finesse, ils pénétrèrent les grottes de Zertinas !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les grottes de Zertina

Le couloir de pierre était étroit, tout juste assez large pour passer en file indienne et manœuvrer en cas de combat. Du moment que les mouvements exécutés n'étaient pas trop amples.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 4**

**Les grottes de Zertina**

* * *

Laze, en tête de file, le regard vif et attentif, marchait avec précaution. Derrière lui, Jina, se moquant à outrance de Laze et de sa discrétion, faisant rouler bruyamment des pierres sur le sol, sifflait faux un air entêtant qui résonnait dans toute la galerie rocheuse. Saem suivait « l'exemple » de la guerrière en chantonnant :

« Nyan nyan nyan nyaaaaan... »

Hime, en dernière position, était très inquiète, et demanda alors à Saem l'origine de sa comptine, il répondit, tout-sourire :

- Une vieille musique utilisée pour rendre les gens abrutis et accessoirement les faire chier.

- Ah... Mais j'aime bien ! Alors je participe ! Dit elle avant de chanter avec Saem.

Laze serra les dents et se retourna, prêt à railler le restant du groupe. Hime le fixa avec des yeux humides, Saem leva un sourcil sans arrêter de chanter, Jina fit craquer ses doigts. Il reprit la marche en murmurant des injures et des promesses de vengeance.

* * *

Ils parvinrent à un croisement, et trois choix s'offraient à eux, gauche, droite, ou en face.

La totalité des membres réfléchirent, le manieur de Monado, voulant se faire passer pour un expert, inspecta le sol, au bout de quelques minutes, il déclara fièrement au groupe :

« Bon. A gauche, le sol humide indique une source d'eau proche, en face, le sol m'indique que des monstres passent régulièrement dessus. Ce chemin mène sûrement au nid ! Et à droite, il y a un petit courant d'air. Sûrement la sortie ou au moins un passage pour monter un campement ! Je propose donc d'aller à droite et... »

Il arrêta de parler. Saem et Jina avaient déjà dégainés leurs armes. Ils poussèrent Laze contre le mur et partirent en courant, hurlant :

« En faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace ! »

Hime et son frère les suivirent au pas de l'oie. Laze était heureux et sautillait presque de joie. Hime, elle, paniquait, et elle reprocha à son frère :

- Bravo ! On va devoir taper plein de bêtes maintenant !

- Même pas. J'ai inversé !

- Hein ?

- Le nid était à droite et le courant d'air d'en face. Mais ces bourrins ne vérifieraient jamais quelque chose comme ça.

- Aaaaaah ! Bien joué !

Le couloir semblait s'élargir, c'était le signe d'un prochain passage plus grand, voire d'une salle. Au bout, Saem et Jina attendaient, côtes à côtes. Hime, trop petite pour voir par dessus, demandait :

« Y a quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est joli ? Ça se mange ? »

A ses côtés, Laze blêmit. Il se mordit la lèvre et murmura : « Quel con. »

* * *

A ce moment précis, Saem et Jina sautèrent et coururent en direction du nid de Zertas, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin de la salle géante. Un monticule de terre parsemé d'alcôves, dans lesquelles reposaient des œufs, était entouré d'une trentaine de Zertas aux aguets, gardant le nid. Surmontant le tas, la Reine Zerta attendait. Elle faisait bien la taille du tas qu'elle chevauchait. Deux bons mètres de haut, la même taille de largeur et le double de longueur. Elle était d'un pourpre profond qui lui donnait un air menaçant. Les créatures se préparèrent au combat simultanément. Chacun des membres du groupe analysa la situation à sa façon.

Laze fit un bilan de la situation et prépara sa fuite :

« Bon sang ! Il n'y a qu'une sortie ! Au fond, après les Zertas ! Raaaaaaah ! Mais... Je vois de la lumière... C'est la fin du tunnel là bas ?! Mais comment est il possible de se perdre là dedans ?! Il doit y avoir une autre sortie empruntée par les voyageurs... Mais bon. Environ trente saletés, et une grosse, galère... Attendez... Si personne n'a jamais tué la grosse... Et que je la dépèce... Ses écailles doivent valoir une fortune ! Je fonce ! Mais pas trop parce que j'ai quand même pas mal la flemme. Les barbares s'en chargeront pour moi. »

Jina exultait intérieurement sa joie :

« Baston ! Enfin ! J'avais peur que la feignasse ne nous aie menti ! Mais non. Finalement il doit avoir un côté bourrin aussi. N'empêche, je vais compter mes victimes. Hors de question que le futur soldat d'élite de MON armée fasse mieux que son impératrice ! »

Saem, lui, plus brutal :

« Je compte, juste pour clouer le bec de l'autre lâche et pour impressionner madame la brute ! C'est MOI le bourrin ici ! »

Hime, inquiète, paniquait à nouveau :

« C'est pas beaaaaaaau ! Ça pue ! J'ai peur ! J'ai faim ! Je fais quoi moi ? Aaaaaaargh ! »

Une bataille qui se promettait féroce s'engagea...

* * *

Seam et Jina commencèrent à broyer et hacher impitoyablement les créatures une par une. Laze arriva à leur niveau et coupa une Zerta sous les yeux de Saem, il le nargua :

- Et de une.

- Mh. Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous deux !

Ils comptèrent à voix hautes à grands coups de lame, Saem visait les groupes et Laze se dirigeait vers les plus petites pour les éliminer facilement. Jina se moquait complètement de l'état ou de la position de l'ennemi du moment qu'elle les exterminait. Hime feuilleta paisiblement son livre. Après tout, aucun monstre ne l'attaquait. Mais pour ne pas se faire réprimander, elle chercha tout de même quelque chose d'utile.

Les chapitres défilaient, elle n'avait jamais dépassé les premiers, faute de temps pour bien les comprendre, mais elle s'y risqua et consulta le premier à ses yeux : Celui sur le rapport corps humain/étherisme. Il était mentionné : « Ce sort permet d'accélérer les personnes de votre choix, mais il pompe votre énergie à une allure affolante. » Elle le lança en levant le bras droit.

Des volutes verdâtres sustentèrent au dessus d'Hime qui gardait son bras dressé vers le plafond. Saem, qui comprit immédiatement, se retourna vers Hime, pouce en l'air :

« Bien joué ! »

Laze lui ne fit pas attention, et tua les Zertas encore plus facilement. Il y en avait 3 face à lui, il élimina la première d'un simple coup, la suivante tenta de l'attaquer avec une de ses pinces qu'il para avec un coup de pied avant de neutraliser la bête en la transperçant de l'épée légendaire. La troisième le contourna et sauta dans son dos, prête à tout. Une vision le montra se faire grièvement toucher, en temps normal, il n'aurait pu réagir, mais dans ces conditions, il se retourna immédiatement et tua le scorpioïde d'un seul coup.

Saem fit tournoyer son arme encore plus vite que d'habitude et frappa à l'aveugle au milieu du gros de la troupe de monstres. Ils furent tous décimés à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Jina, plus originale, se débarrassa de ses agresseurs et partit en courant encore plus vite qu'à l'habitude vers la Reine en hurlant à plein poumons :

« Elle elle en vaut diiiiiiiiiiiiiix ! »

Disparition des couleurs.

Laze vit Jina combattre farouchement la Reine, elle stoppa même sa pince géante juste avec son avant bras, jusqu'à ce que la créature crache un dard géant qui transperça le torse de la guerrière. Qui tomba à terre en soufflant : « Du... poison... »

Les couleurs reprirent leur droit.

Jina sauta vers la Reine et commença à la couvrir de coups de nunchaku, de coups de pieds et de poings, tout en esquivant habilement ses contres attaques.

Saem fixa Laze et tenta de le faire réagir :

« Eh. J'en suis à huit. Et toi à six hein. Il en reste encore cinq de vivantes. Jina en a eu onze. Alors tu aides ? Ououh ? »

Laze fixait Jina et cherchait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas occuper la Reine, les Zertas sur son chemin et la vitesse améliorée qui disparaissait de plus en plus l'en empêchaient. Jina arrêta la pince géante de la bête avec son avant bras. Laze reconnut ce moment ! Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Monado s'illumina, le vide circulaire à la base se parsema d'éclairs et un symbole apparu : un idéogramme d'une langue qui était inconnue à son manieur. Mais, ne sachant pas quoi faire, son manieur frappa le sol de toutes ses forces avec.

Un rayon d'énergie dorée plongea en direction de la Reine Zerta, qui fut frappée de plein fouet par ce dernier, et ne bougea plus. Totalement paralysée. Saem applaudit et dit :

« La paralysie Monado ? C'est pas très original comme nom mais ça conviendrait bien avec cette attaque. »

Jina profita de cette faiblesse sans pitié, elle ouvrit de force la bouche de la Reine, et lui enfonça le dard mortel au fond de la gorge en poussant avec la jambe, elle la rentra jusqu'au genou. Sa jambe en sortie enduite de salive verte.

La paralysie cessa, la Reine se reprit, avant de tousser, de gigoter, et de s'effondrer en s'étouffant. Jina grimpa sur le cadavre et se moqua des deux autres :

« Vingt-et-un points pour moi. Je vous laisse les cinq autres. Juste pour voir. »

Saem et Laze se regardèrent et se comprirent immédiatement. Le guerrier des ombres, étant plus rapide, fondit sur les scorpioïdes et se débarrassa de la première Zerta d'un seul coup. Il s'apprêta à enchaîner avec les autres quand Laze frappa à nouveau le sol. Le rayon doré toucha Saem, qui ne put plus bouger :

« Eh... Espèce d'enfoiré... »

A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Je crois que si je me concentre ou que j'en ressens vraiment le besoin, je peux utiliser ce pouvoir à volonté. C'est très épuisant, je ne peux donc pas toujours l'utiliser. Mais pour te mettre la honte je veux bien être complètement vidé de mon énergie.

En effet, le manieur de Monado tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour tuer les quatre Zertas qui observaient Saem, intriguées. Et, complètement épuisé, il annonça fièrement :

« Dix... à... neuf... Ah ah ah... »

Il s'écroula au sol et s'endormit aussi sec. Hime avait fait de même depuis longtemps. Jina tenait un regard amusé sur la scène. La paralysie de Saem disparut et il ragea :

« Il m'a battu ! Noooooooooooooooooon ! »

Et le cri résonna encore et encore dans les grottes...

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les membres du groupe parvinrent à la sortie. La nuit tombait. La grotte débouchait sur le genou de Bionis. Une grande plate forme. Et pour accéder à la jambe, un mur de lierres qu'il faudrait escalader. Laze proposa de monter le camp ici. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour une fois. Ils allumèrent un feu avec beaucoup de persévérance. Jina grogna :

« Ce sera pas dans la légende de ma prise du trône. Je refuse qu'il soit mentionné que je n'étais pas foutue d'allumer un feu et que la gamine du groupe a du s'y reprendre à onze fois pour réussir à l'allumer correctement. »

Elle souligna cette phrase avec un regard noir pointé vers Hime qui tentait de se cacher derrière son frère. Saem, lui, regardait Umbrus. Qui se tenait debout. A droite de Bionis. Immobile. Tout à coup, le guerrier des ombres saisit son arme et jeta des regards ardents de droite à gauche. Un long silence s'ensuivit... Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Défendez vous. »

Au moment même où il termina sa phrase, un mékon arriva du ciel. Une sorte d'hélicoptère sans pilote ni cabine. Suivi d'une dizaine des mékons volants armés de fusils. Ils se stoppèrent et braquèrent le groupe. Laze hurla :

Impossible ! Ils savent déjà ?!

Calme toi. Peut être pas pour Monado... dit Jina.

Ils sont volants... Et ils ont l'air rapides... Aucun d'entre nous ne peut luter contre eux... Hime ne pourra pas seule... Eh le bourrin des ombres ! Tu pourrais pas faire une acrobatie style tu sautes sur les mékons un par un en les explosant ?

Saem se retourna, vexé :

« Non mais ça va oui ?! Je m'appelle pas Superhoms ! Je tombe, je crève ! On a pas le choix je crois. On se rend... Ou on meurt... »

Et l'hélicoptère mékon largua un missile qui fonça droit dans la direction de Saem.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Luminescence occulte

L'air était frais. L'homme inspira. Grand, costaud, les cheveux longs d'un blanc éclatant. Une entaille noire au menton. L'œil d'un rouge écarlate. Son visage allongé possédait des traits charmeurs mais pas vraiment masculins. Il y avait comme une aura angélique autour de lui. A sa ceinture, un shamisen, sorte de guitare ancienne au son plus sec et à la vague forme d'une mandoline avec la base plus carrée était attachée. Les bras croisés, il fixait droit devant lui.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 5**

**Luminescence occulte**

* * *

« Ici. En ce lieu. Reposera les mânes de ces êtres impurs. Ce monde n'a pas besoin de toutes races. Personne ne saura contredire la voix de S... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un Nopon, de la taille moyenne Noponne, environ cinquante centimètres donc, les poils noirs aux pointes rouges sur le crâne arriva.

- Enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Oh non tu sais bien que je supporte pas les Nopons !

- Je ne suis pas un Nopon ! Enfin si mais un cousin pas exactement...

- Hum hum.

- Oh pis merde ! J'ai un truc important à te dire !

- Minute mon sucre ! J'ai d'abord une question à te poser.

- Euh... Quoi ?

- Que fais un Nopon de ses vieilles tenues ?

- Euh ? Bah... Il les met ?

- Parfait. C'était juste pour te mettre en jambes.

- Ouais... Certes... Bon bref. Des Mékons volants se dirigent vers le genou de Bionis.

- Oh ? Y a-t-il des gens là bas ?

- En effet. Il faut aller les sauver !

- Ouais ouais... 'fin moi je m'en fous mais je suppose que ça vient de haut ?

- En effet. Établir un contact avec les Homs on nous as dit. Et trouver Monado.

- Purge... Parler à ces êtres... Ts !

L'homme se retourna et avança en jouant quelques notes au shamisen. Le Nopon soupira un long moment et le suivit, sa masse de métal dans le dos. Il suivit le rythme musical imposé par l'homme devant lui. Ils descendirent ainsi un long moment. Se trouvant en haut de la plaine de Bionis, il fallait descendre toute la jambe pour accéder au genou. Aucune créature ne leur barra la route. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un troupeau d'une dizaine de Mékons de base. Sans s'arrêter de jouer, l'homme au shamisen passa entre eux en les ignorant royalement. Le Nopon, lui, s'assit sur un rocher et observa la scène. Les Mékons se regardèrent et se concertèrent silencieusement un moment. Avant de fondre en chœur sur l'homme, toutes pinces dehors. La mélodie se poursuivit sur des airs plus brutaux et comme jouées avec un tuyau métallique. Faute de mains disponible. Les Mékons, mis en pièces, étaient éparpillés de part et autres. La musique ne s'était même pas arrêtée. Le Nopon, toujours en soupirant, suivit les traces de l'homme en ramassant quelques débris par-ci par-là. Le petit être interpella le plus grand :

- Izora !

- Quoi donc ?

- Si tu arrêtais de jouer de la musique ?! J'ai pas envie d'ameuter toute la région moi !

- Mais naaaaan ! Nous ne risquons rien !

- Ordre royal. Discrétion requise pour la mission.

- Tu m'as dénoncé à Sa Majesté... Sale sycophante poilu...

- Je tremble devant tant de violence.

- Raaaaaaaah ! Je te prierais de te tenir loin de moi !

- Faut vraiment équilibrer ton vocabulaire toi. Tu parles toujours familier ou sophistiqué ! Faut que tu te décides !

- Foutaises ! De plus, je me fous de ton avis mon cher Adil.

- Moui moui.

Le dénommé Izora fit claquer sa langue et accéléra le pas et le rythme de sa mélodie. Adil continua à le suivre d'un air désinvolte. Ils parvinrent enfin à l'embouchure reliant la plaine de la jambe au genou. Une explosion retentit. Izora n'arrêta pas pour autant de jouer et se mit même à faire la marche funèbre, se retournant et repartant en arrière.

- Fausse alerte.

- Stooop ! On y va ou ça se saura !

- Foutreciel... Qui a donné à ce... Bestiau poilu le rôle d'écriture du compte rendu ?!

Le musicien suivit l'ordre et accourut vers le genou en arrêtant de jouer. Il arriva en hauteur, environ cinq mètres au dessus de la place funeste. Une jeune femme, nunchaku à la main et blessure à l'épaule gauche, était plaquée au sol par trois Mékons de base, qui étaient sûrement la cargaison du grand Mékon-hélicoptère volant plus haut. Une jeune fille, apparemment assommée, était assise contre le mur de pierre. Un jeune homme en armure noire ensanglantée se tenait au fond du cratère formé par ce qui semblait être l'explosion ayant causé ce précédent vacarme. Izora regarda la femme plaquée au sol, et la trouva plutôt mignonne.

«Elle a un côté douce et innocente... » pensa-t-il en descendant au niveau du lieu du combat.

Jina fit grincer ses dents et relâcha l'étreinte des Mékons en rugissant. Elle sauta en direction d'Izora, en se tenant l'épaule endommagée. Et lui adressa quelques somptueuses paroles bien crûes à souhait.

- Toi. Attaque.

- Gné ?

- T'es sourd ?

- Euh...

Jina fit résonner le crâne de l'homme à grands coups de pâtasse. Adil arriva et vit la scène : Une humaine inconnue qui collait une tannée à Izora. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et s'assit à nouveau. Las de tout ce manque de logique. Les Mékons commencèrent à avancer vers la guerrière et le martyr. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte et pensa intérieurement :

« Un peu barbare... Mais si je l'impressionne... Hé hé hé... »

Il « dégaina » son shamisen et sauta sur la tête du premier Mékon venu, avant de jouer de son instrument en le dirigeant vers le Mékon, sous ses pieds. La machine se disloqua complètement, démonté par des lames d'Ether, tout droit sorties du bout de l'instrument. Izora sauta dans les airs, tomba devant les deux autres Mékons et, esquivant leurs attaques, changea de mélodie et en joua une plus lente. Le duo de machines suivit inconsciemment le rythme lent et se mit à frapper lentement. Izora en profita pour détruire les deux d'une seule lame unique, sur la note finale. Il se retourna vers Jina, sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière leva le pouce et s'exclama :

« Good job Rex ! » avec autant d'impassibilité dans le visage que possible.

Izora se figea. Il lui sembla que le monde venait de s'écrouler. Et toute sa crédibilité avec. Adil resta éloigné de la scène. Par simple manque d'envie de faire des efforts. Jina fit rapidement le compte : Laze avait disparu, il restait encore les machines volantes et surtout le Mékon hélicoptère...

Cependant, ce dernier s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, une voix mécanique résonnait simplement jusqu'aux oreilles des personnes encore conscientes :

« Prise de données établie. Armes non chargées. Combat impossible. Retour à la base. »

Jina réfléchit un moment à la raclée qu'elle s'était prise. Saleté de machines volantes... Adil s'approcha d'elle, et la salua :

« Bonjour gente demoiselle ! Pardonnez l'inconvenance de mon coéquipier ! »

Jina le toisa un long moment.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Zéro virgule deux.

- Gné ?

- Tu vaux zéro virgule deux points sur le nombre de Ko. Ça vaut pas le déplacement.

Adil conclut assez vite que toute discussion supplémentaire serait futile et même funeste puis alla voir Hime et Saem. Le diagnostic final fut fatal, et brutal :

« Le type est gravement blessé... Et la gamine a peut être une fracture... Il faut les soigner. »

Mais Jina ne l'écoutait pas. Elle pensait à Laze. Au moment de l'impact des missiles il est tombé du haut du genou. Elle le savait vivant. Car cet incapable ne crèverait pas avec une puissance si faible ! Il faut progresser avant de trépasser ! Izora proposa d'accompagner Jina et compagnie à un camp de Nopons, pas loin. Pour les soigner. Adil lui murmura :

- Tu détestais pas les Nopons ?

- J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle moquette.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Et ils commencèrent leur marche...

* * *

« Mmmmh... Oh. Je bave. Je me disais aussi que les histoires où les types se réveillent juste sonnés c'était n'importe quoi... »

Sa vision était brouillée. Il lui semblait apercevoir une forme vague qui allait vers lui. Il entendit une voix douce lui dire :

« Allez allez... Ne te fatigue donc pas. »

Laze tenta de se lever, mais s'écroula sous son propre poids sans se lever du moindre centimètre. Monado était posée à côté de lui. Il tendit faiblement la main et l'effleura.

Un flot d'images incolores surgit.

C'était comme si on lui bourrait le crâne. Des dizaines d'images parvenaient chaque seconde. Des mots parvenaient à ses oreilles, les voix déformées. « Réminiscence ? », « Pour la Reine. » suivit d'un bruit de lame. Et enfin la dernière phrase : « Hé ? Laze ? Laaaaaaaaaaaaaze ! ».

L'univers retourna à ses sens originels.

Laze posa la main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. On lui donna une gourde remplie d'eau qu'il vida rapidement. Sa vision était toujours brouillée. La personne lui ayant donné la gourde s'excusa confusément d'une voix douce :

« Euh... Pardonnez moi ! Mais vous tombiez du genou de Bionis, j'étais avec d'autres personnes sur un bateau et on a réussi à vous réceptionner avec un filet à poisson d'Ether tendu au dessus de l'eau. Je pense que vous serez endolori quelques temps encore... Vous avez fait une chute effroyable... Mais quelle chance ! Que vous soyez vivant bien sûr ! »

Laze inspecta son état quelques secondes. Il commençait à voir de très près. Il fit remarquer :

- Je n'ai pas de brulures d'Ether sur mon dos... Vous êtes sûre que c'était vraiment un filet dans le genre ? J'ai comme un doute.

- Euuuh... D'accord... C'était un sort qui vous a arrêté...

- Un sort ?

- Ah je ne dois pas en dire plus ! Pardon pardon !

La personne quitta la pièce. Laze ferma les yeux quelques instants, et se saisit de Monado. Il posa la tête contre la garde et soupira longuement. Tout à coup une voix puissante l'interpella :

- Toi ! Tu bouges !

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Non le Nopon ! OUI TOI !

- Hum... Je proteste. Je viens de me réveiller.

Sans autre réponse, l'homme le saisit par le col et le porta quelques temps. Laze tenta de se débattre mais était toujours engourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'endroit où il était. La lumière puissante lui indique qu'ils étaient dehors. C'était déjà ça de su. Mais finalement la luminosité baissa, on le faisait à nouveau rentrer à l'intérieur. A l'intérieur de quoi, c'était toujours à déterminer. On jeta le manieur de Monado sur une chaise et on le sépara de son arme qu'on posa sur la table. La vue lui revint. Il était assis à une table, et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'on lui avait lié les mains. L'homme de l'autre côté, sur son propre siège était borgne, le visage bourru et rude, mal rasé, l'œil haineux, les cheveux gris, sombre et gras. Il avait une sorte de tatouage noir en forme d'éclaboussure sur l'œil fermé et la joue gauche. Du même côté que l'ancien globe oculaire.. Il mit à sa bouche un cigare et en inspira une bouffée. Avant de frapper du poing sur la table en hurlant :

- T'es un Orochien hein ?!

- Un ?

- Fais pas l'innocent !

- Aaaaaaah ! Un Orochien ! Oui...

- Ça t'reviens hein !

- Non pas du tout.

L'homme décocha une droite à Laze, qui faillit tomber à terre.

- Ouch... On dirait Jina...

- Allez ! Avoue que tu bosses pour eux !

- Mais je les connais pas vos gars !

- Et t'as volé cette arme hein... Je reconnais cette facture... Une arme Noponne hein ! Ça va te coûter cher d'avoir volé ces bêtes innocentes !

Laze resta planté là. Le visage comme fossilisé. Il tenta d'émettre un contre-argument mais fut interrompu par la voix de stentor de l'homme. Qui hurlait à pleine voix. A tel point qu'il fracassait les oreilles de Laze. Quelqu'un poussa la porte, un vieillard courbé. Qui se tenait faiblement sur une canne en bois qui avait de l'âge... Il avait une longue barbe grise, les yeux blancs, et le crâne un peu dégarni. Une marque sur le front en forme approximative d'oiseau. C'est ce qu'on pourrait deviner en regardant la marque un moment. L'ancien frappa le braillard au crâne avec sa canne, avant de le sermonner pour le vacarme. Il prit la place de son cadet et entama la discussion avec Laze :

- Mes excuses jeune homme. Je suis Fèl Génor. Le chaman du campement...

- Le campement...

- On ne vous as rien dit ?

- Dit, non. Gueulé, si.

- Mmmmh... Celui qui vous a abondamment hurlé dessus est Utes. Il refuse que l'on divulgue son nom de famille alors passons nous en. Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

- Je me nomme Laze Xeon. Je suis tombé du genou de Bionis.

- Ah oui... C'est moi qui vous ait récupéré..

- Vous ?

- Je suis le chaman ! N'as-tu pas écouté ?

- Ouais ouais.

- Brave petit. Et donc, je t'ai vu tomber, et t'ai sauvé à l'aide d'un de mes sorts. Mais dis moi...

Fèl se leva et désigna Monado avec sa canne :

- Est-ce bien LA Monado ?

- C'est bien elle.

- Tu es donc son manieur ?

- En effet.

- Oh oh oh... Dans ce cas, nous t'accueillons volontiers. Nous acceptons tous les étrangers du moment que ce ne sont pas des Orochiens.

- Des Orochiens ? Les habitants de Zodius ?

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls, mais ils en occupent une grande partie.

- Mais où est Zodius ?

- Sous tes pieds, petit. Bienvenue au camp des Dimaors, une des nombreuses races présentes sur Umbrus. Actuellement ici en guerre avec les Orochiens depuis des années et des années.

- Umbrus ?! J'ai toujours voulu y aller !

- Tant mieux. Allez. Va explorer le camp. Je te laisse aller à ta guise. Peu importe ce que pourrait te dire Utes : Tu vas où tu veux.

Le dénommé Utes s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais fut interrompu par canne là où il fallait. Laze sortit à reculons et alla voir le fameux campement. L'herbe sous ses pieds était blanche. La terre, elle, marron pâle. Il leva la tête et découvrit un nouvel univers qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Zodius, le titan tombé et couché dans l'océan, qui ne lui arrivait guère plus haut que la moitié du corps, accueillait donc des habitants d'Umbrus. Le seul titan survivant du combat légendaire.

Plus qu'un campement, c'était une petite ville. Des dizaines de tentes, de petites maisons, même quelques marchands de-ci de-là. Les rues étaient assez animées, des Dimas baladaient, faisaient leurs emplettes, discutaient, s'équipaient... Tout comme dans une colonie classique. Laze fit quelques pas et décida d'avancer dans l'allée principale pour visiter un peu. L'architecture était carrée, les bâtiments brillants d'un matériau blanc poli.

Les habitants ne firent pas vraiment attention à lui. Certains le saluèrent même amicalement. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, il aperçut un grand bâtiment circulaire au bout de l'allée. Il s'y intéressa soudainement et courut en direction de ce dernier. Il arriva essoufflé, et put contempler une merveilleuse arène. Circulaire, de forme semblable à un colisée. Une jeune femme en sortie, épuisée, et se cogna à Laze sans faire attention.

- Oh pardon monsieur !

- Ce n'est rien voyons ! Mais...

- Ih !

- Vous êtes la demoiselle qui s'est occupée de moi non ?

- Oui mais...

- Mais ?

- Papa m'a interdit d'approcher les étrangers...

- Ah. Bref ! Merci pour tout à l'heure ! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Non non ! Ce n'était rien voyons !

- Si vous le dites. Que faisiez vous ici ?

- Je... M'entraînais... Pour apprendre à combattre et quitter cette terre... Découvrir de nouveaux horizons... Le rêve - classique quoi...

- Ah bon ? Alors ? Résultat ?

- Je suis la pire guerrière de Tupy...

- De ?

- Tupy. Les plaines de Tupy. C'est le nom du lieu où nous nous trouvons.

- Original comme nom tiens...

- Je ne connais rien des...

- Homs.

- C'est ça ! Apprenez moi des choses sur votre histoire s'il vous plaît !

La demoiselle avait les cheveux pourpres, les yeux rouges foncés, des traits fins, une forme de visage attrayante, un air innocent, des formes magnifiques. Une sorte de tatouage noir aux formes douces et complexes couvrait son cou du côté droit et une partie de la joue droite, avant de descendre plus bas, cachée par les vêtements.. Elle était habillée d'une tunique noire. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et passèrent ainsi une longue heure à discuter de tout et de rien concernant leurs peuples. Et cela, que ce soit des lieux, des créatures le peuplant, de la politique, de la géographie de leurs contrées, et leur famille et amis... Plus qu'une heure, ils en passèrent le triple sur le banc. Ils étaient pourtant passés superficiellement sur chacun des sujets. Ils ne connaissaient encore presque rien l'un de l'autre. Ni de leurs peuples respectifs. Laze savait désormais où il était et à peu près à quoi ressemblait Umbrus, et de même pour la fille avec Bionis. Cette même fille se leva et s'écria :

- Bon sang ! Je suis en retard Il faut que je rentre !

- Euh...

- Merci et au revoir !

Laze ne réagit pas assez vite. Elle était déjà partie. Il réfléchit un moment avant de s'écrier :

« Je ne connais même pas son nom ! Punaise ! »

Fèl, le chaman, arriva auprès de Laze et lui dit ceci :

- Anea Nadfem.

- Qui ?

- Cette jeune femme. Elle se nomme Anea Nadfem.

- Oh.

- Les Nadfem sont une famille de grands guerriers. Reconnus comme les meilleurs de la région. Mais cette petite nouvelle manque d'appui et de conseils...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... Personne ne veut bien l'aider...

Laze ne répondit pas. Fèl alla se promener en souhaitant bonne journée au manieur de Monado qui reprit silencieusement sa marche dans la ville. Il chercha durant un moment un quelconque établissement hôtelier, mais rien n'y fit. Il était décemment impossible d'installer une auberge dans un campement conclut-il.

Après avoir frénétiquement tourné dans la ville une heure durant, il se résigna à s'installer dans un petit parc. Le parc en question avait une partie clôturée et où l'herbe était coupée. Laze ne comprit pas pourquoi cependant. Mais il s'installa sur le banc le plus reculé. Et passa une mauvaise nuit au milieu des moustiques et des nuisances sonores nocturnes de quelques créatures nyctalopes...

* * *

Le soleil pointa à l'horizon. Tous les êtres diurnes purent enfin reprendre leurs activités. Tous ? Non. Car un simple humain dormait encore et toujours sur un banc du parc. Ce cher Laze fut réveillé par des bruits de tirs. Il grommela quelques temps puis se leva péniblement, frappé de courbatures. Il approcha l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons, et découvrit à quoi servaient les clôtures : délimiter le camp d'entraînement.

Les Dimas s'entraînaient ici. Sur des mannequins ou dans le vide. Laze s'étonna qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas sur des vrais ennemis. Il distingua Anea parmi ceux qui s'entraînaient, face à un mannequin en armure totale, elle tentait de choisir une arme. Un portoir d'arme devant elle, une sorte de grand panneau à roulettes avec tout types d'armes fixées dessus. Utes, celui qui criait sur Laze hier, répétait haut et fort :

« Il faut trouver la faille dans l'armure ! C'est le meilleur moyen ! »

Laze s'approcha d'eux, se glissa derrière le mannequin et le coupa en deux d'un seul et unique coup. Dans le sens vertical. Utes resta bouche bée. Anea fixa Laze, comme tous les autres qui s'entraînaient. Il arrêta Monado et commença à expliquer :

« Hum. Ce sont là les fruits d'un entraînement à la Jina. Bon. Je vais vous montrer moi. Vous me suivez tous en dehors de la ville. »

Utes interrompit Laze :

- Hé ! Ce sont MES élèves !

- Laissez les moi juste quelques minutes voulez vous ?

- Hors de question !

Fèl arriva, comme sorti de nulle part et, agitant la main, autorisa Laze à montrer aux Dimas un entraînement Homs. Sous la surveillance d'Utes qui ne put protester face aux ordres du chaman. Laze s'apprêta à partir pour les plaines de Tupy. Sourire aux lèvres.

Laze pensa à Jina qui, elle, souriait puis dit :

« Une puissance sans caractère est une suffisance austère. Souviens t-en. Laze. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le neurone sifflera

Sur les plaines de Bionis, des créatures marchaient paisiblement vers leur objectif. Le village Nopon.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le neurone sifflera trois fois**

* * *

Izora boitait. Forcé de tenir un rythme soutenu par Jina juste derrière lui. Il traînait, écrasé par le cumul de Saem et d'Hime, tout les deux sur son dos, dans un souffle, il questionna Jina pour passer la douleur :

- Je choie sous leur poids ! Pitié, achevez moi !

- Tu peux toujours servir. Déjà, avance !

- Nan mais j'étais lyrique là...

- Pas moi.

- Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Où t'as vu qu'on se battait avec une guitare ?

- Un shamisen !

- M'en fout. Et regarde moi ces bras tout maigres ! Non non ! On va arranger ça !

- De l'entraînement physique j'en fais tous les jours.

- Tatata. Tant que tu ne sauras pas à stopper des rochers de plus de cinquante kilos, ça servira à rien.

- Cin... Cinquante ?!

- Sans ton arme. Moi je vais à cent trois kilos ! Bon. J'avais des crampes pendant un mois après... mais bon.

- Combien ?!

- Et Laze n'a jamais voulu y participer... Il esquivait toujours au dernier moment. Une réunion a été prévue et à voté que je n'avais pas le droit de l'attacher en laissant juste les bras libérés... Juste avant que j'y pense... Mauviettes.

- Mais... N'as tu jamais été internée ?

- Pour la violence ? Naaaaan. Du moins ils ont pas réussi. Allez avance !

Elle poussa Izora du pied. Adil, le Nopon, marchait devant eux. Il pointa droit devant lui à l'aide de son doigt. Jina, les yeux grand ouvert, demanda :

- C'est... Un camp ça ?

- Le désordre y fait rage. Je m'excuse pour la stupidité de la race qui me sert de cousins.

- T'es pas un Nopon ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est globalement pareil mais...

- Ouais non je m'en fiche.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Le camp Nopon dormait sur une des rares collines de la plaine de Bionis. Le camp, fabriqué à partir de branches, feuilles, et autres matériaux provenant de récupération en tout genres de matériaux naturels... Aucun chemin n'était droit, tout se cassait la figure, le camp montait en hauteur plutôt que de s'élargir. A tel point qu'il était ridicule de voir un camp d'une dizaine de mètres de large monter sur huit étages. Et les Nopons, malgré leur camp bien en vue des prédateurs, laissant les portes ouvertes, et n'ayant aucun avantage stratégique, même pas celui d'une protection face au feu, souriaient gaiement. Izora expurgea sa haine envers ces créatures à Jina :

- Vois ! Contemple ce peuple de crétins congénitaux !

- Aucun avantage stratégique... Aucune économie... Aucun développement... Aucun garde... Aucun neurone... Le néant...

- Et ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à les redresser... Ils sont attardés jusqu'à la moelle...

- J'en tremble... Autant de niaiserie...

- Allo ?

- Aucun remède...

- Jina ?

- Il ne me reste...

- Je crois qu'on l'a perdue.

- Plus qu'à mettre le feu !

- Ouais !

Adil calma les deux d'un coup de massue sur leurs crânes respectifs. Ils allèrent tous à l'entrée du camp. On les accueillit avec un large sourire. Adil s'adressa au premier qui passa à côté de lui :

- Hey. Saurais-tu où y aurait-il un docteur s'il te plaît ?

- Euh... Moi avoir oublié ! Ha ha !

- Mais...

- Moi adorer pollen ! Me nommer Karakrock !

- Mais... On s'en fout...

- Gentils vouloir rapporter moi pollen que moi avoir perdu près de la rivière ? Là bas gros monstres très forts !

- Non mais ?! Casse toi ! Ouste !

- Ooooh... Karakrock pas pouvoir manger...

Le Nopon retourna vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. A savoir être stupide. Adil se retourna vers Jina :

- Je vous présente mes excuses... Ils sont...

- Débiles ?

- Sur les bords...

- Les bords, l'intérieur, et les alentours.

- Certes.

* * *

Faute d'indication, et Izora insistant pour ne pas adresser à nouveau la parole à un Nopon, ils durent avancer en aveugle dans le campement pour trouver un médecin. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche... Jina hurla de colère :

« Bon sang ! Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'on marche et on a rien ! Pas de maisons différentes, pas de Nopons distinctifs, juste des tronches niaises et de la stupidité jusqu'aux os ! Regardez ! Une usine à boules de pollen ! En bois ! Respect total de la nature. Moui. Mais une flammèche et tout prend feu ! Et c'est quoi ces éclairages ?! Des champignons lumineux ?! Du coup on a une lumière verte dégueulasse et en plus ça doit être rechargé tous les jours ! Et le summum. La crème de la crème. La cerise sur le gâteau... Rien. Rien n'est indiqué. Les boutiques sont à perpet les unes des autres. Proposent des objets pourris qui plus est. Les gens vivent de partout, les escaliers montent et descendent sans raison, les armes sont en mauvais état... Je... gargl... »

Sous le poids de la tension, Jina s'évanouit, de la bave aux coins des babines. Izora, quant à lui, s'assit et se lamenta auprès d'Adil :

- On est foutu...

- Non mais ça va...

- Ils sont partout...

- Vous êtes des cas vous deux.

- Ils veulent ma mort ! Ils veulent ma mort !

- Suffit !

Adil, comme à l'habitude, le rappela à l'ordre, ce qui l'assomma, puis se mit à réfléchir. Il eut une illumination et cria à pleine voix :

« J'offre deux insectes mimis à celui qui me ramène un soigneur quelconque ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La ruche était secouée. Tous les Nopons se mirent à chercher un soigneur. L'un d'eux revint, suivit d'un Nopon avec un grand masque tribal qui faisait presque sa taille. Adil fournit deux insectes qui trainaient à ses pieds au Nopon. Avant de s'adresser au Shaman :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Paix et guérison à toi !

- Oh misère.

- Amis bobos ?

- Non... ça devrait aller...

- Si si ! L'Homoms à la guitare d'abord !

- Désolé Izora...

- Je te laisse choisir traitement !

- C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

- Mais non !

- Proposez...

- Pollen !

- Non.

- Boule de pollen !

- Non.

- Poudre de pollen !

- Non.

- Toi avoir problème ?

- Non.

- Bien ! Bâton magique ?

- Non.

- Mais euh !

- Je n'ai pas confiance en tes bêtises ! Je veux un vrai médecin ! Et ce, de suite !

- Mais moi être médecin !

- J'en doute ! T'as ton diplôme ?

- D'université Noponne !

- D'une valeur discutable.

- De toute façon, pas choix ! Hôpital actuellement fermé ! Ouste ! Mécré-pon !

Le Shaman poussa Adil et commença à examiner les membres du groupe et à leur poser des herbes. Le seul éveillé de tous décida d'aller faire un tour, pour éviter d'être assailli des questions des habitants Nopons à la pertinence rasant les pâquerettes. Et encore, des pâquerettes naines.

* * *

Il faisait froid... Ou chaud... Impossible de savoir. Une lumière verdâtre éclairait le local, et quel local ! Un capharnaüm sans nom semblait prospérer depuis plusieurs générations en ce lieu, le sol, de bois, avait l'air solide. Pour peu qu'on l'apercevait au milieu de tous les objets déposés en vrac sur le sol. Bandages, miel, aiguilles, sandwichs, flacons, champignons, de tout et de rien. Les meubles, rustiques, encombrés, tordus, témoignaient du manque de soin des lieux. Le lit, quant à lui, était plutôt confortable... Avec une couverture brodée. Sur le lit voisin sommeillait toujours Saem, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte, et ronflant bruyamment. Il avait un bandage mal fait sur l'épaule, était torse nu, et ses entailles encore ouvertes étaient enduites de miel. Agacée par ses ronflements, Hime se saisit de son oreiller en poils d'animaux et le frappa à plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne en grognant. Sur son dos se trouvait une grande marque noire, un dessin pouvant être interprété, avec un peu d'imagination, en une épée à la lame courbée, entourée de diverses formes stylisées. Pointe dirigée vers le haut. Hime conclut que c'était un tatouage. Les lignes de ce dernier étaient droites, pointues des deux côtés, et quelques taches circulaires pas totalement opaques recouvraient certaines parties du tout. Ce dessin faisait la taille du dos. De la base de la nuque au bas du dos. Il était habituellement caché par l'armure. Les équipements du guerrier trainaient au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hime, elle, avait un bandage sur la tête, elle le retira pour se recoiffer... Et le remit d'urgence quand le sang se remit à couler... Elle s'approcha du guerrier et lui tapota la tête avec son livre. Ce dernier se redressa et frappa Hime sur la tête avec le livre de cette dernière. Elle se frotta le crâne et il lui demanda :

- On est où ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je le sais ?! Tu m'as fait mal espèce de... de méchant !

- Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Pardon monseigneur.

- C'est mieux. On dirait un truc Nopon...

- C'est mignon les Nopons...

- Ça s'bouffe ?

- Méchant !

- Roh ça va ! C'est indigeste ces saletés. Une minute... Au fond de la pièce... Là. C'est Jina et un autre mec non ? Ils sont sur des lits, Jina a la bave aux lèvres et le mec à l'air est complètement out...

- Ah oui tiens.

En effet, Jina et Izora se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Adil entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un Nopon habillé d'une blouse trop grande, un stéthoscope avec une noisette au bout. Hime pensa immédiatement à la noisette et voulu la dévorer. Adil dû la faire reculer d'un coup sur la tête. Décidément... Après les explications du seul membre du groupe indemne à Saem et Hime, Jina sortit de sa torpeur au même titre qu'Izora, Adil leur fit un topo :

- Bref. Vous voilà tous éveillés. Ce Nopon un peu plus... Enfin moins... Bref. Docteur, vous a soignés.

- Un peu moins Nopon quoi ? ricana Izora.

- Nous voilà à la fin de la voie de la bêtise. Le crétinus. dit haut et fort Jina.

- Ouais ouais ouais. J'me rhabille hein. expliqua inutilement Saem en se levant.

- Hum hum, fit le docteur avant d'expliquer. Moi avoir soigné blessures à vous, mais, vous toujours convalescent ! Pouvez partir mais vous faire attention !

- Dites... murmura Izora en commençant à paniquer.

- Oui monsieursieur ?

- J'ai été aidé... Par des Nopons ?

- Mh ? Vouiiiiii ! Hihi ! C'est le docdoc qui a tout fait !

Izora se mit à hurler un grand appel à l'aide, dégaina son shamisen et commença à répéter :

« Brûler la ville et tuer les survivants... brûler la ville et tuer les survivants... »

Jina et Adil le calmèrent tout les deux, une fois encore, d'un grand coup sur la tête. Il arrêta de somatiser un moment. Ils discutèrent un moments sur leur état avec le docteur, le bilan final était ainsi présenté :

_Nopopondacadémie de médecine vous attribue de bulletin avec du pollen en plus !_

_Adil : Très bonne santé ! Bon poil ! Continuer bien manger pollen pour être en bonne santé !_

_Izora : Méchant coup sur crâcrâne ! Grosse bobosse ! Attention à gens méchants !_

_Jina : Pas pu récupérer de trucs. Elle frapper gens qui s'approchaient d'elle. Même endormie. Pas gentille !_

_Saem : Grosses blessures. Attention à efforts. Santé importante ! Manger pollen et éviter taper avec monmonstres !_

_Hime : Attention la tête ! Pas se faire taper et pas trop réfléchir !_

Jina rigola dans son coin et murmura que ça n'allait pas poser de problèmes à Hime. Saem déchira son rapport et jura abondamment. Suivi par Izora. Adil soupira un très long moment. Et demanda ce que les autres comptaient faire. Jina lui répondit :

- Bah... Laze doit encore aller bien j'imagine. Increvable. Allons à la colonie suivante, là bas, on pourra se reposer peinard. On reviendra le chercher une fois correctement équipés, soignés etc.

- Certes. Cependant, je pourrais vous demander un service ?

- Dites toujours.

- Nous avons été envoyés par notre Reine pour une mission urgente.

- Crache le morceau.

- Il s'agit d'emmener des Homs forts au royaume !

- Et Izora ? Il est puissant non ?

- En effet. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ben c'est un Homs.

- Lui ? Ah ah ah ! C'est...

Izora couvrit la bouche d'Adil, saisit son instrument de l'autre main, et commença en en jouer quelques notes, avant de déclarer, quittant brusquement la pièce :

- On s'tire. Et Adil. Gaffe à toi.

- Certes certes.

Sans demander plus d'explications,les membres du groupe se mirent en route. Ils quittèrent paisiblement le village. Composant l'avant garde, Saem et Izora s'entretinrent :

- Alors Izora...

- Ben tiens. Toi.

- Tu déteste les Nopons toi aussi non ?

- En effet. Va droit au but.

- Si on peut plus discuter...

- T'es à son service hein ?

- Qui donc ?

- Ne joue pas les innocents.

- J'ai repéré la balaise déjà. Une vraie perle dans son genre.

- Jina ?!

- Effectivement. Mais... aussi la gamine.

- Pourquoi elle ?

- C'est simple. Elle est capable de grandes choses. Sans le savoir.

- Je ne te laisserais pas empiéter sur mes affaires...

- Tente donc de me stopper. Je suis tout à toi.

- Trop de témoins. Un vrai combat ici serait négligeable.

- C'est vrai. Au premier qui tuera l'autre.

Il y eu un long silence. Et Izora, après un moment de réflexion, questionna Saem :

- Où est-il ?

- Tu veux t'en assurer hein ? Hime l'a vu, elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Je vais composer une toute nouvelle ode funèbre...

- Que ton inspiration en découle ta mort. Race inférieure.

- Ben voyons...

Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte... Sans en dire plus... Silencieux. Les autres membres du groupe continuant à les suivre, sans se douter de rien.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tupy en folie

L'herbe basse blanche se remuait paisiblement au gré de la brise... Le sol meuble semblait parfait pour s'y mouvoir... Quelques arbres à l'écorce blanche ou grise de-ci de-là... Un groupe de ruminants inconnus plus loin... Et un Homs. Posant pied sur ces terres nouvelles qu'étaient les plaines de Tupy. Arme légendaire dans le dos. Laze Xeon...

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 7**

**Tupy en folie**

* * *

Le groupe derrière lui suivit. Une vingtaine de personnes. Autant de femmes que d'hommes. Parmi eux, Utes, chef d'entraînement au combat, et Anea Nadfem, débutante, et, d'après ses dires, malchanceuse et maladroite. Les débutants avaient amené plusieurs panneaux à roulettes affichant ainsi un large panel d'armes à tous. Aucun mannequin n'a été pris. Sur ordre de Laze. Ce dernier fixait les quelques créatures plus loin, des chevaux à la fourrure blanchâtre et à la crinière osseuse ornée d'excroissances pointues afin d'éloigner les prédateurs. Il pointa du doigt les animaux et questionna Utes :

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Des Créors Isues.

- Pardon ?

- Les Créors sont cette race de créatures là bas. Il y en a de toutes sortes. Les espèces de cette plaine, caractérisée par leurs excroissances osseuses, sont nommées les Isues.

- D'accord. C'est agressif ?

- Parfois. Et il y en a beaucoup. On peut s'en nourrir.

- Parfait.

Laze dégaina Monado, se tourna vers le groupe de débutants et leur expliqua :

« Bon. Je vais la faire simple. Monado a beau être une arme excellente, je vais vous montrer ma façon de combattre. Ne vous en inspirez surtout pas. Chaque personne à sa façon à elle de faire. »

Laze s'approcha lentement d'un Créor un peu plus éloigné. Le créature mesurait bien un bon mètre cinquante de haut, et faisait environ deux mètres au garrot... Elle toisa Laze sans bouger. L'Homs tenait fermement son arme dans les deux mains. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment. Les débutants n'osaient pas faire un seul bruit, de peur de déconcentrer l'élu de Monado. Le monstre chargea son opposant aveuglément, ce dernier esquiva d'une roulade et tenta de frapper verticalement en guise de contre attaque. Mais son attaque fut esquivée par le Créor, dont les réflexes de combat étaient assurément affutés. L'animal équestre fonça de plus belle vers sa cible qui évitait et essayait de placer un coup sans relâche. En vain. Laze manquait de vitesse, à contrario de son ennemi qui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue tandis que l'Homs suait à grosses gouttes.

« Si je tombe de fatigue rien que pour ça... Je ne risque pas d'impressionner grand monde... Jina est bien plus rapide que moi... Saem également... Hime a l'éther... Et j'ai Monado. Cependant... Je ne peux pas user d'un nouveau pouvoir tous les jours... Je ne possède que l'enchantement anti Mékon et la paralysie... Cette dernière ne sert à rien si je ne parviens pas à le toucher... C'est le genre de créatures galères à faire seul... J'ai du être trop présomptueux. »

Il ne put réfléchir davantage. Le Créor sauta en sa direction, prêt à l'écraser de ses sabots. Laze y vit une parfaite occasion, il se jeta en arrière au sol. Le monstre frappa juste sous les bras tendus du jeune homme, qui se releva en frappant d'un coup de Monado. Fendant le crâne de la créature en deux. Laze stoppa Monado, la posa sur son épaule, se tourna vers le groupe de Dimaors et, agitant la main, signala :

« Pas de panique vous n'aurez pas à en combattre ! C'était pour vous donnez confiance ! On va choisir vos armes tout d'abord et commencer à vous familiariser avec ! »

Soudain, un son parvint aux oreilles de Laze...

« ...est là. ...Héros ? Viucat... intéressant... »

Laze se tourna vivement. Rien. Il remua un peu les rares herbes hautes. Toujours rien...

* * *

Les Dimaors devaient dorénavant choisir leurs armes. Pour commencer, ils planchèrent tout naturellement sur les plus faciles à manier et utiliser. Laze ne les conseilla pas, voulant les laisser choisir un armement convenant à leur personnalité. Il remarqua juste Anea en intense réflexion sur le choix à prendre. Il alla lui parler :

- Anea, as tu fait ton choix ?

- Hi ! Je ne t'avais pas donné mon nom...

- Oui, le chaman me l'a donné !

- C'est donc ça...

- En effet ! Alors ? Quel est ton choix ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider... Il y a trop de choix...

- Quelque chose de lourd ? De léger ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- De tranchant ? De contondant ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Fichtre. J'ai une idée. Je vais prendre une arme, et je vais t'aider à choisir en estimant ton caractère à ta façon de combattre.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Un petit don à moi.

Anea ne contesta pas et choisit finalement un poignard, par défaut. Laze, lui, prit une épée simple, pas trop lourde pour éviter de frapper trop fort. Ils se mirent en position assez loin des autres qui s'exerçaient pour éviter de les blesser. Laze leur donnait quelques conseils de temps en temps et Utes les corrigeait s'ils faisaient n'importe quoi. L'élu garda Monado et la fixa bien dans son dos, se saisit de l'épée et se mit en garde, n'étant pas habitué à ces armes à une main, il lui fallait improviser. Anea, elle, tenait mal son arme. Elle la prenait à deux mains, les genoux droits et mal placés. Laze sourit en coin et exhorta :

« En garde tous ! Frappez sans blesser ! »

Anea attaqua Laze maladroitement, il esquiva sans soucis, la jeune fille, par contre, trébucha et tomba au sol. Elle lâcha son arme en touchant le sol, Laze n'ayant pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Elle se releva, et rassura le jeune homme :

- Ça ira merci.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis assez maladroite alors...

- Mmmh.

Cependant elle ne désespéra pas pour autant et tenta une attaque surprise très mal réalisée, Laze saisit son poignet et la désarma d'un tour de main. Laze prit le poignard sur le sol, le mania un peu, et le rangea.

- Il te faut une arme plus complexe. Pour tester ta créativité.

- Ma créativité ?

- Exact.

- Bon eh bien... Ce bâton en deux parties fera l'affaire... Je pense.

Elle se saisit de l'arme. En effet, l'objet pouvait se scinder en deux au milieu et se séparer en deux bâtons identiques, reliés par une chaîne. L'instrument semblait un peu trop compliqué pour un débutant, mais Anea parvint à faire quelques mouvements de base intéressants avec. Elle s'emmêlait encore les pinceaux avec mais rien de trop grave. Les autres continuaient de s'entraîner, ils avaient finis par trouver les armes leur correspondant et arrivaient maintenant à réaliser quelques mouvements basiques sans qu'on leur apprenne, d'instinct et d'une manière personnelle. Anea fit face à Laze, encore une fois, l'arme dans les mains. Elle la sépara en deux et attaqua immédiatement, enchaînant les frappes d'une manière simple à esquiver mais précises et à peu près calculées. Laze les esquivait et parfois les parait, mais il devait faire un minimum d'efforts. Car même si elle se fatiguait vite, elle y mettait du cœur. Laze la stoppa dans son élan en attrapant les deux parties de l'arme, après avoir lâché son épée.

- Mmmh. Trop fatiguant pour toi. On change ?

- C'est gentil... Je n'osais pas l'avouer...

- Tu peux tu peux. Une arme... Complexe à utiliser au premier abord... Et qui finalement est employée naturellement... Qui peut servir à protéger des gens... Se tenant au moyen des deux mains pour équilibrer le poids...

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Ces tonfas !

- Tonfas ?

- Les tonfas sont des armes de combat rapproché. Une matraque assez longue et plutôt fine en général avec une poignée vers la fin. Laissant assez de longueur au bout pour frapper avec. Il y a plusieurs variantes mais je pense que ceux-ci tout bêtes en bois bien solide pourraient convenir...

- C'est d'accord...

Anea prit les tonfas et frappa quelques fois dans le vide pour s'exercer, elle remarqua qu'elle aimait bien la sensation que cela lui procurait... Cependant, elle ne put en profiter plus. Un bruit assourdissant interrompit toute activité en ces lieux. Un puissant sifflement strident se fit entendre. Un groupe de personnes en tenues de camouflage surgit à une dizaine de mètres. Une vingtaine de personnes, vêtements blanc tachés gris, adaptés aux herbes de cette plaine. Équipés d'armes simples, telles que des épées ou dans lances tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. L'un deux, démarqué par une chemise grise et un pantalon noir, s'avança. Il avait les cheveux blancs et en bataille, un bandana pourpre orné de représentations flammes bleues sur le front. Un fusil-harpon à la ceinture. Utes s'écria :

- Des Orochiens !

- Scusez moi ? Demanda Laze.

- Les principaux résidents de Zodius... Semblable aux Homs dans la plupart des cas. Mais généralement, une fois en combat sérieux, leur véritable apparence se dévoile. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'est une partie de leur corps qui prend des attributs de serpent. Mais cela varie avec les individus.

- C'est noté.

L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Laze. Il le questionna :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Vous d'abord.

- Laze.

- Yurens.

- Laze Xéon.

- Yurens Viucat.

- Je pense qu'on ne vas pas s'entendre.

- C'est aussi mon avis. De toute façon je m'ennuie d'avance.

- Que voulez vous ?

- Vous maniez bien Monado n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Et ?

- Bionis était l'allié de Zodius. Pourquoi donc aider Umbrus à accomplir ses sombres méfaits ?

- Je me fiche de cette légende.

- Vous ne devriez pas jeune homme. Cependant...

- Cependant ?

- Permettez moi de tester votre valeur. Bionis ne saurait se contenter de n'importe qui.

- Allez-y.

Yurens dégaina son fusil harpon et visa Laze qui se glissa en avant, tête baissée, épée d'entraînement au sol et Monado à la main. Le projectile du fusil passa à quelques centimètres de la tête du manieur de l'épée légendaire. Un fil d'Ether reliait le harpon à l'arme. Il se rembobina assez vite mais pas assez. Laze sauta et fondit sur son ennemi qui stoppa le coup en gardant avec le fusil. Laze écarquilla les yeux et recula un peu.

- Surpris, Héros ?

- Arrêter la lame de Monado... En quoi donc est faite cette arme ?

- Je te le dirais si et seulement si tu me bats...

- Ce qui ne tardera pas...

- Ce qui ne risquera pas.

Un des hommes qui accompagnait Yurens se glissa derrière Laze, épée à la main, et la dirigea vers lui. Néanmoins, un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre, et l'Orochien tomba à terre. Anea, tonfa à la main, venait de le frapper dans la colonne vertébrale, le neutralisant sur le coup. Laze jeta un regard noir à son adversaire qui éclata de rire.

- C'était un test. Un Héros se doit d'avoir des alliés efficaces. Allez. On entame le deux contre un ?

- Comme si on allait te faire confiance...

- Allons... Si je le voulais, j'aurais déjà fait attaquer votre groupe. Hormis toi, le grand là-bas, et en partie la petite dame, mes chasseurs aguerris auraient tôt fait de vous tuer. Les seuls ayant leur vie en jeu sont... Toi. Et elle.

- Monado est étrangement calme...

- Et ça te surprend ?

- Je ressens habituellement son envie de combattre...

- Et ici il n'y en a pas hein ?

- Tch !

- Combien de pouvoirs Monado possèdes-tu ?

- Hein ?

- Je te demande combien.

- Je... Deux...

- Tu te fiches de moi là.

- Absolument pas.

- Et tu te prétends Héros ?!

- J'ai jamais dit ça moi...

- Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi... Viens donc te battre !

Yurens se précipita sur Laze et l'attaque avec un coup de pied sauté. Lequel fut gardé par le manieur de Monado. Anea en profita pour attaquer avec le tonfa de sa main droite, mais en vain, l'ennemi saisit l'arme, tira la jeune femme vers lui, et la tacla en se glissant au sol. Laze n'osa pas frapper avec Monado de peur de blesser Anea. Monado ne pouvait blesser d'Homs, mais c'était une autre affaire pour les espèces étrangères. Y compris celles d'Umbrus. Profitant de son immobilité, Yurens se releva et le frappa au menton d'un coup de talon, ce qui projeta le pauvre Laze dans les airs. Saisissant son fusil harpon, il poursuivit son attaque contre le jeune homme, il fit feu en direction de sa tête... Mais le tir fût interrompu par Anea, chancelante, son tonfa gauche brisé en deux par la force du projectile qui chuta au sol. Yurens haussa un sourcil, prit la corde d'Ether reliant le fusil au harpon, et l'arracha sous le regard médusé d'Anea et de Laze, qui se relevait péniblement. L'homme au feu fusil-harpon éclata de rire. Il saisit de la droite le harpon comme une épée, et de la main gauche, s'empara du fil à Ether. Laze ne chercha pas plus loin, il attaqua, brandissant Monado. Le choc généra une onde de choc brutale. Cela semblait impossible et pourtant, Yurens avait stoppé Monado à l'aide d'un simple fil d'Ether.

« Monado deviens puissante avec son porteur. Tu n'es pas capable d'endommager un simple concentré d'Ether. Il est l'heure de nos adieux, Héros. Cette plaine sera ton linceul ! »

Le harpon se dirigea vers l'abdomen de Laze, et s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres de celui-ci. Yurens ne bougea plus, il grogna, avec l'air de forcer :

- Que... Se passe t-il ?! Demanda t-il, voyant Anea, à un mètre sur sa gauche, main tendue.

- Ce linceul ne peut être le sien, tu as franchi le seuil de ma patience... Et tu t'es confronté à un dur écueil !

Ni une, ni deux, Laze réagit immédiatement et transperça le torse de Yurens avec Monado. Ce dernier tomba à terre. Inanimé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des affinités avec l'Ether...

- Ce n'en était pas.

- Pardon ?

- Du cristal d'Ether noir liquide. Traité de façon à être un poison paralysant puissant. J'ai jeté dans sa jambe des aiguilles imbibées de ce liquide. C'était un cadeau de mon père pour mon premier jour d'entraînement. J'ai réussi à les lancer par chance. Je les récupère...

Elle extirpa de la jambe du corps cinq aiguilles, assez longues, d'environ douze centimètres. Néanmoins, Anea se figea en notant un détail... Le sang coulait de la plaie causée par les aiguilles. Ce qui signifiait...

Anea vola, projetée d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Yurens debout, seuls ses vêtements étaient détruits. Il n'avait aucune trace de blessure. Laze se mit entre la jeune fille et son ennemi.

- Comment ?!

- Monado peut blesser tous ses ennemis. Sauf...

- Les Homs...

- Bingo !

- Mais tu es un Orochien non ?!

- Mi-Homs, mi-Orochien. C'est con hein ?

- Même sans Monado je...

Yurens le saisit par la nuque, et l'assomma d'un coup de genou dans le plexus. Laze s'écroula dans un râle. Le croisé Homs expliqua à Anea :

- Je ne souhaite pas sa mort. J'ai autre chose à faire.

- C'était juste un test ?!

- En effet.

- Crevure...

- Je ne vais pas tuer ce... Sous Héros aujourd'hui. Quant à vous les Dimaors... Vous feriez mieux de quitter le continent. Notre Reine envisage de sérieuses représailles quant à votre intrusion sur notre territoire.

- Je... nous ne voulons pas de mal à votre peuple !

- Non ? Juste un poil ?

- C'est que...

- Plutôt une touffe non ?

- Pardon ?

- Cherche pas. Nos peuples se battent depuis des générations. Et ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui.

- Je...

- Tu ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Parle donc !

- Je souhaite parler à votre Reine !

- Toi ? Ne me fais pas rire !

- Je ne veux tuer personne et ne créer aucune guerre !

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça. Mais aux dirigeants.

- Eh bien, en tant qu'Anea Nadfem, fille de Gvail Nadfem, le chef de notre village, je me permets de représenter ce dernier !

- Je n'ai que faire de l'avis d'un village stupide ! Seul votre roi peut en décider.

- Nous n'avons plus de roi. Enfin...

- Personne de m'a rapporté sa mort.

- Il est vivant. Cependant... Nous ne sommes plus aux ordres de ce tyran depuis quelques temps !

- Oh ?

- Nous vivons en villages séparés et en paix. A l'exception d'une moitié d'Umbrus... Fidèle à l'Empereur...

- Empereur hein ? Il a disjoncté et a changé son titre. Bref. Vous n'êtes pas plus autorisés ! Je rapporterai cette histoire à notre Reine, je pense qu'elle ne songera plus à vous attaquer, mais aucune chance pour vous d'entrer dans la capitale !

- Qui se trouve ?

- C'est bien connu pourtant. Et c'est pas comme si tu avais un espoir d'y entrer, donc je te le dis. Elle est située en plein milieu du dos de Zodius. Par delà déserts, chaînes de montagnes et même une mer. Le centre du Titan. Toujours envie d'y aller ? Allez, je me taille. Bye bye...

Agitant la main, Yurens et les Orochiens quittèrent les lieux paisiblement. C'est ce qu'ils auraient fait si on ne les avait pas stoppés...

* * *

Laze, debout, Monado à la main, essuya du sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Yurens le regarda quelques secondes, puis fixa Monado. Cette dernière, à la zone circulaire parsemée d'énergie, affichait un signe extrêmement complexe. Yurens balbutia :

« Je... Je ne rêve pas... Il est pourtant inconscient ! Serait-ce... Monado d'elle même ?! »

Laze brandit Monado, qui s'illumina de mille feux, et l'abattit sur le sol avec violence. Une onde de choc se prolongea sur une dizaine de mètres. Fissurant le sol sur son passage. Yurens l'esquiva en se jetant sur le côté. Il souffla ensuite un peu, tandis que Laze tomba au sol. Le semi Orochien s'essuya le front et conclut :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il est très prometteur. »

Sans laisser Anea réagir, il quitta les lieux avec les autres. Utes et Anea se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un accord commun.

Tandis qu'Utes raccompagnait les autres qui terminaient leur entraînement, Laze s'éveilla...

« Encore... Où suis-je cette fois ? »

Une forme floue lui expliqua :

- Allez allez... Ne te fatigue donc pas.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça... Anea ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Ouf... Je suis rassuré...

- Quoi donc ?

- J'avais peur pour toi. Mais apparemment ça va.

- En effet. J'ai pris une décision importante.

- Et qu'elle est elle ?

- Demander la paix à la Reine des Orochiens.

- Ah... Oh... Quoi ?!

- C'est nécessaire !

- C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- Je sais mais...

- C'est pour ça que c'est génial.

- Hein ?

- Si l'inconscience n'existait pas, on saurait qu'en avançant, on trouverait de nouveaux problèmes. Mais on ignorerait le bonheur derrière.

- Hum... Il faut aller en discuter avec mon père... Je ne peux pas partir sans son accord...

- Il crachera l'autorisation. Il nous faut son aval. Paradoxal ça tiens...

- Ton humour est plus que douteux...

- J'assume j'assume.

Ils se mirent à rire en chœur. Cependant, il fallait maintenant braver mille et un danger afin d'atteindre la capitale Orochienne... Le premier étant l'autorisation de partir...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le feu n'efface pas le sang

Sur la plaine de Bionis, le petit groupe avançait. Saem, Izora, Adil, Jina et Hime. Ils se dirigeaient en direction de la colonie 6, prochaine étape de leur voyage. Cependant, une fumée noire énorme s'élevait vers le ciel. Jina compris : Cette fumée venait de la colonie 6.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le feu n'efface pas le sang**

* * *

Ils couraient, couraient pour voir, pour savoir, pourquoi la colonie fumait-elle ainsi ? Avait-elle été attaquée ? La seule chose les séparant désormais de l'entrée de la colonie était un tunnel traversant la colline entre les plaines et la colonie. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Et atteignirent assez vite le bout. L'air était presque irrespirable. L'odeur du sang se mélangeait à celle du fer, les portes de la ville, à environ une centaine de mètres du groupe, étaient ouvertes. Des dizaines de cadavres gisaient de part et autre, des habitants de la colonie, hommes, femmes, enfants... Hime étouffa un cri, en larmes. Saem crissa des dents, Adil et Izora dégainèrent. Tandis que Jina fit craquer ses doigts, avant de lancer :

« Je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié. »

Hime resta en arrière avec Adil pour la protéger, la pauvre fille toujours choquée. Jina s'avança, suivie de près par Izora et Saem, ils avaient tous dégainé leurs armes. Cependant, avant leur entrée, les portes de la ville se fermèrent. Jina fixa le sommet du mur d'enceinte, haussant un sourcil. Une personne en armure s'y trouvait. Une armure grise chromée, lisse, un casque pointant vers l'arrière, ses formes distinguables sous la protection proche du corps laissaient deviner une femme. Elle avait deux ailes dans le dos, formées de pièces mécaniques, auxquelles des petits réacteurs étaient fixés. Elle sauta de la muraille dans la ville. Un grand silence prit place, Izora allait demander ce que Jina avait prévu quand, soudain, une détonation retentit, suivie d'une explosion. Quelqu'un avait fait tiré entre les deux groupes. Quelqu'un ou... Quelque chose. Le Mékon brun géant tomba du ciel. Son œil gauche valide, l'autre détruit, il fixa Hime un long moment. Tout le monde retint son souffle... Puis une musique commença... Izora avait commencé à en jouer. Le Mékon géant le questionna :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Que fais-tu ?

- Comment te nommes-tu ?

Les deux foncèrent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant, en chœur :

« Ça n'a aucune importance ! »

Izora esquiva le coup de chaîne-fouet visant ses pieds avant de frapper le Mékon au visage d'un coup de pied. L'attaque n'infligea pas de dégâts. Ce qui laissa le créature de métal dubitative.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu t'attendais à plus ?

- Pour être honnête, oui.

- Je ne suis qu'un serviteur ! Comment pourrais-je faire plus ?!

- Ah... Cette bonne vieille Reine... Allez, tu peux m'appeler Facia. Un Facia, c'est ce que je suis.

Izora allait répliquer, néanmoins, il fut stoppé par Jina, qui adressa la parole au Facia d'un ton rude :

- Et comment as-tu été réparé ?

- Vous m'aviez vaincu la dernière fois. Mais c'était dû à Monado. Mon avant bras a été remplacé... par ceci.

Le Facia désigna du regard son avant bras droit, qui était désormais un gant aux doigts en lames aiguisées.

- Vois-tu ?

- A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Cette personne est derrière toi.

Les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent. La femme en armure de tout à l'heure marchait tranquillement vers Jina. Le Facia ricana :

« Lvea Rerâlt... Voici devant vous une haute personnalité de Mékonis ! Soyez-en fiers ! »

La personne nommée ainsi disparut et en un éclair, se retrouva face à Jina. Cette dernière subit un coup de poing dans le ventre, on entendit un craquement, et Jina tomba à terre. Le regard hébété des autres trahissait leur panique. Lvea Rerâlt marcha lentement en direction du Facia. Cependant, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la femme. Jina s'était relevée, elle mit un crochet à Lvea, qui tourna juste la tête mais ne broncha pas. Personne ne dit rien. Jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes sautent toutes les deux en arrière. Jina sortit ses nunchakus tout en se tenant l'abdomen, le coin de la bouche en sang. Lvea ne dégaina pas d'arme, et ne se mit pas non plus en position de combat quelconque. Izora fit le tour du Facia pour rejoindre Adil et Hime. Saem, lui, demanda à Jina :

- T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Booste moi et me gêne pas.

- Si tu y tiens. Cependant... Je vais t'aider.

- Ne fais rien. Je vais tenir le temps que vous dégommiez le gros. Ensuite vous irez m'aider.

- Yes ma'am...

Saem toucha le front de Jina avec son index. Les autres ne virent pas la scène du fait du Facia dans leur champ de vision, mais Jina se couvrit d'une aura noire, et un tatouage noir aux allures de stigmates damnés montant de l'épaule gauche à l'œil gauche. La jeune femme saisit ses nunchakus avec plus d'ardeur. Saem, avant de partir, lui demanda :

- Tu penses gagner ?

- Il n'y a pas de perdre ou de gagner, il n'y a que moi.

- Si tu le dis.

Saem se dirigea en direction d'Hime et les autres en glissant entre les jambes du Facia qui lui lança quelques insultes au passage. Jina fixa son adversaire, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos...

La bataille commença.

Le Facia se jeta sur le groupe, sa chaîne parsemée de pointes dans la main gauche et le gant lamé pour frapper de la main droite. Saem esquiva le chaîne et Izora la main droite. Adil profita de l'occasion pour envoyer un coup de masse au visage du Facia qui recula sur quelques mètres. Adil, sûr de lui, résuma la situation :

« J'ai assez de force pour dégommer le blindage d'un Mékon, Saem a une arme anti Mékon, Izora a des sorts de son grâce à ses cordes d'Ether, et Hime a sa magie. Nickel. »

En parlant d'Hime, elle commença à feuilleter son livre, il fallait la protéger le temps qu'elle achève ses sortilèges ! Le Facia tourna sur lui même, visant les jambes des membres du groupe. Izora sauta pour esquiver, mais Saem eu une autre idée : il planta sa double naginata dans le sol et s'éloigna. La chaîne tourna autour de l'arme enfoncée dans le sol, le Facia pesta et tira pour la décrocher. Malheureusement, en tournant, la chaîne avait fait un nœud avec elle-même. Ni une, ni deux, Izora chargea et frappa les jambes du Facia avec une lame de son, ce qui le fit trébucher. Adil se glissa sous la tête de la machine, et frappa au menton avec son arme, ce qui sonna le Facia davantage. Le monstre mécanique fit quelques pas en arrière, et s'adressa à Adil :

- Vous êtes forts... Très forts...

- Tu ne savais pas que les Nopons, ainsi que mon espèce, étaient les meilleurs bourrins dans les groupes d'aventuriers ?

- Je pensais que c'était faux... Je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure...

Le Facia se redressa, et sauta en direction d'Hime. Saem ne put le stopper, sa naginata étant coincée sous le poids de la chaîne-fouet. Izora n'avait pas le temps de jouer une mélodie et Adil était trop loin. Hime ne cria pas, elle lança son sort.

Elle était blanche, entourée d'éclairs bleus. De la taille d'un cheval normal, certes, mais beaucoup plus majestueuse. Une licorne, c'était ce qu'Hime avait invoqué. Elle avait récité le sort d'éclair en rajoutant « Licorna » dans la formule, l'expérience fut un succès. La licorne stoppa le Facia d'une ruade, ce dernier recula, fort surpris.

« Elle est capable d'invoquer une créature éthérée hein... Cette petite est intéressante... »

Hime tomba par terre et s'assit, à bout de souffle. La licorne se tourna vers elle, et Hime lui ordonna :

« Bote-lui les fesses ! »

La licorne se retourna vers le Facia qui ricanait lentement. Une pluie fine démarra. Saem réussit à retirer son arme du tas de chaîne, chacun eu sa réaction en voyant la pluie.

- Bordel ! Le son va être modifié en touchant la pluie ! se plaignit Izora.

- Mes poils sont mouillés... Je serai moins agile... déplora Adil.

- Ça ne change rien pour moi. affirma Saem.

La licorne, quant à elle, libérait de l'électricité tout autour d'elle. L'équidé légendaire ne pouvait électriser quelque chose juste au toucher, mais ses coups pouvaient être imprégnés du pouvoir de la foudre. Le Facia resta à distance, toucher la créature serait dangereux pour lui.

« Heureusement j'ai d'autres armes. »

Le Mékon se jeta vers la licorne, l'attaquant et esquivant les contres attaques électriques de la créature éthérée. Le Facia fit apparaître de sa main droite un petit canon et tira à plusieurs reprises vers Hime. Mais Saem et Izora détruisaient les projectiles en vol. La licorne, quant à elle, frappa le Mékon au torse avec une boule de foudre, mais son ennemi se remit vite et frappa la bête d'un coup de pied latéral. Elle glissa jusqu'à Hime qui lui caressa le crin et murmura :

« Va... Mistreh. »

Hime, qui avait un peu récupéré, lui lança un léger sort de foudre, ce qui la régénéra. Mistreh, la licorne qui portait désormais ce nom, chargea son adversaire et le frappa au visage à coups de sabots. Le Facia recula un peu et changea de cible. Il fonça vers Adil qui prit un coup de pied au visage et s'écrasa contre un mur. Néanmoins, la petite bête était costaude, elle se releva sans le moindre soucis. Le Mékon arma son canon et ajusta son tir vers Izora.

Mais une mélodie signa l'échec de l'attaque.

Izora joua une musique lente, très lente... Quand le Mékon tira, une vague d'énergie se dirigea vers le projectile, qui fut ralenti, très ralenti. Au point que Saem eut le temps de le retourner d'un coup de pied. Le Facia mit ses bras devant lui, il avait compris le piège ! L'obus repris sa vitesse normale, et fondit vers celui qui l'avait expédié, qui eut les bras noircis et légèrement abîmés par l'explosion. Le Facia recula et s'envola un peu. Il fixa depuis le ciel ses adversaires :

« Voici de quoi je suis capable... »

Le Mékon pointa son canon vers la licorne, de l'énergie d'Ether s'amassait autour du canon.

- Il a un canon à Ether ?! hurla Saem.

- Ne relâchez pas votre garde ! Il faut détruire son projectile dès qu'il le tire... souffla Adil.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. assura Izora.

Le musicien joua une note très aiguë, l'Ether autour du canon se perturba et vibra, entraîné par le son, le Mékon ne contrôlait plus son afflux :

« Je... n'arrive pas à... le diriger... »

Une explosion d'Ether retentit. Le canon fondit sous la chaleur causée par l'effusion d'énergie. Le Facia tomba à terre, ses souvenirs lui revinrent subitement.

C'était son combat face à Jina, lors de l'attaque de la colonie 7. Ne pouvant pas le blesser, la jeune femme avait lamentablement perdu. Il quittait les lieux de l'affrontement quand il dit :

« Sans Monado... Tu n'as aucune chance. Mais si tu avais eu son pouvoir... J'aurais perdu. »

Qu'était-il arrivé à ses moments de gloire face aux Homs ? Maintenant, durant son deuxième face à ces personnes... Monado n'était pas ici, mais il perdait toujours. Pourquoi ? Il reprit soudainement conscience de la situation et esquiva les attaques des membres du groupe qui avaient jugé sa légère absence comme une occasion. Il questionna Saem :

- De quoi peut-bien être faite ton arme pour percer mon blindage aussi facilement ?!

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Cependant, ton canon à Ether m'intéresse, j'aimerai bien cette technologie pour mon arme... Trouver des capsules est parfois difficile...

- Tu ne me le diras pas hein... Quoi qu'il en soit... Je sais que ce musicien de malheur utilise un objet pour contrôler l'Ether et attaquer avec... Mais ce Nopon...

Adil s'énerva :

- Pas Nopon ! Mon espèce a un autre nom !

- Je m'en fiche.

- Pas moi.

- En quoi est faite ton arme ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais après ton erreur impardonnable ?

- Tu es vraiment à cran avec ça sac à pollen.

- Ce sont les Nopons ça.

- Rien à faire.

Le combat repris, Izora alla voir Hime, elle était à bout de souffle :

- Ne te fatigue pas trop.

- Oui mais... C'était difficile...

- Dis moi, comment as-tu eu cette idée ?

- La dernière fois j'avais invoqué un poney en me déconcentrant de la formule... Je me suis donc dit qu'en faisant pareil avec une licorne...

- Créer un sort à ton niveau, qui plus est un monstre obéissant...

- Pardon ?

- Ce pouvoir fabuleux... J'en ai besoin Hime !

- Quoi ?!

- Je veux juste te présenter quelqu'un.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Seynascia Namelca. Quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup.

- Qui c'est ?

- La personne qui m'est la plus chère. dit-il en rougissant.

- Pourquoi elle a besoin de moi ?

- Elle ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux gens... Et n'a pas d'amie. Mais elle est passionnée par l'Ether et par les créatures éthérée. Vous vous entendrez bien.

- Chouette !

- Elle...

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle est prisonnière.

- Comment ?!

- Prisonnière de son destin, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer...

- Il faudra que tu me la présentes.

- Elle est loin... Très loin d'ici...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis toujours prête à me faire des amies moi !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Il laissa Hime se reposa, lui tourna le dos, et murmura :

« Même si seul ton sacrifice pourra la sauver. »

Il retourna au combat. Le Facia luttait toujours. Il commençait à être abîmé, mais il se battait encore. La machine tourna la tête vers sa chaîne-fouet. La récupérer lui serait fort utile...

Cependant, Adil et Izora ne le laissèrent pas agir. Ils sautèrent sur son dos et frappèrent dans les omoplates métalliques du Mékon géant. Ce dernier se plia en deux et fut frappé au ventre par la lame de Saem. Le Facia se prit à rire, son piège avait fonctionné !

Il saisit Izora par la jambe de sa main droite et frappa Saem avec. Les deux hommes volèrent sur quelques mètres, assommés. Adil quitta son perchoir avant d'être attaqué lui aussi. Il soupira un long moment :

« Izora Izora... Il faudra bien que tu aies ton moment de gloire un jour. »

Le Facia entama un duel avec Adil. Le sorte-de-Nopon esquivait brillamment les attaques du Facia, et plaçait des contres attaques remarquables. Le Mékon était en difficulté quand il demanda à son adversaire :

- Quel force ! Qui est-tu à la fin ?!

- Adil. Combattant spécialisé contre les Mékons avancés.

- C'était donc ça...

- J'ai déjà combattu beaucoup. Mais tu es le plus abouti que je n'ai jamais vu...

- C'est un compliment ?

- C'est une constatation.

- Pourquoi pas...

- Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment un Mékon peut-il avoir des sentiments ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Le Facia se releva et tenta de frapper Adil avec sa main droite, mais l'attaque se solda par un échec. Mistreh s'entoura d'électricité et chargea, mais le Mékon esquiva en sautant, avant de retomber en frappant le sol. Adil évita les morceaux de roches en se roulant sur le côté.

Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi, face un face, un long moment. Le son de leurs armes s'entrechoquant s'entendait de loin. L'odeur de brûlé persistait même sous la pluie. Adil stoppa ses assauts, fit un bon en arrière, et hurla :

« Vas-y ! Mistreh ! »

La licorne recula un peu, le Facia ria en voyant la licorne s'éloigner et fixa le ciel. Il vit qu'on orage commençait. Puis il baissa l'œil vers la créature équestre. Cette dernière avait la corne illuminée, elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, et un éclair tomba du ciel sur le Mékon géant qui tomba à genoux.

« Encore... C'est la seconde fois... »

Adil en profita pour frapper la seconde jambe du Facia qui tombe à terre et grogna :

- Pourquoi... Je ne peux pas vous battre... Suis-je vraiment le plus faible des Facias ?

- Le plus faible ?

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire ceci !

Le Mékon se jeta sur Hime et la saisit. La licorne n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Hime était trop fatiguée pour se débattre, le Mékon la tenait dans la main gauche. Saem et Izora s'éveillèrent, et virent la scène, ils dégainèrent et foncèrent.

Le Facia ne s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il s'apprêtait à arrêter les attaques de Saem et Izora, mais celles là étaient différentes. Le guerrier à la naginata était enrobé d'une aura noire comme la nuit et le musicien d'une blanche très pure. Izora fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument, des volutes d'énergie blanchâtre entourèrent Saem qui, dans un élan, lança sa naginata vers le Mékon, son aura noire ainsi que les volutes se transmirent à l'arme, et, tel un sac de sable, le Mékon fut transpercé par l'arme ainsi enchantée qui se planta dans le mur une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le Facia lâcha Hime de surprise, se tint l'énorme blessure qu'il avait au ventre, et hurla de rage :

« Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer ! »

Il décolla comme la dernière fois. Hime s'évanouit, suivie d'Izora, puis de Saem. Adil rengaina. Jina alla à ses côtés, il lui demanda :

« Alors ? Trop facile j'imagine ? »

Jina tomba à terre, inconsciente. Une longue entaille dans le dos, du sang partout, et l'épaule démise. Adil se retourna, affolé, l'adversaire de la jeune femme était toujours intact. Le seul debout de la tuerie murmura :

« C'est quoi... Ce délire... »

Et la pluie continuait de tomber, indifférente du sang coulant sous ses retombées célestes.


	9. Chapter 9 : Encore un départ

Ainsi, Laze et Anea se retrouvèrent devant l'habitat de Gvail Nadfem. Chef du village de ce village peuplé de Dimaors et père d'Anea. La bâtisse était imposante, impressionnante, la porte noire de jais semblait peser une tonne. Et c'est là qu'ils allaient devoir négocier leur départ pour la capitale Orochienne, afin de négocier la paix à la Reine.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 9**

**Encore un départ**

* * *

Anea inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tenter quoi que ce soit de dangereux ou même d'interdit. Son père étant aussi réputé pour être très strict, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Néanmoins, Laze prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa à la porte, avant de reculer un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme se plaça sous l'embrasure de cette dernière. En costume, il avait un katana à la ceinture. Anea le reconnut comme étant un des gardes de la maison, il les laissa entrer sans dire un mot, tandis que le porteur de Monado tremblait à en perdre son arme. Il ne prêta d'ailleurs pas attention au lieu auquel il allait. Il suivait Anea, sans réfléchir. Jusqu'à se retrouver dans une pièce sombre, une personne dans les ténèbres, au fond de la pièce tapissée chiquement.

Laze ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces décorations luxueuses. Des rideaux et tapis noirs brodés, des armures ornant les coins de la pièce, et ce qui semblait être des trophées de guerre sur le mur à sa droite, sur le cadre de la cheminée. Des objets tels qu'une lame brisée, un casque fendu, et une médaille noir charbon démontraient à eux seuls qu'ils n'étaient pas là juste pour s'en vanter. Cependant, la cerise sur le gâteau était bien évidemment le fauteuil situé au fond de la pièce. Il était en grande partie, lui et la personne assise dessus, dans les ténèbres, mais les accoudoirs dépassant de l'obscurité, dorés et gravés, inspiraient la richesse en elle même.

Soudain, une forte voix émana de la personne, s'adressant apparemment à Anea :

- Je vois que tu as acquis une arme. Enfin.

- Oui, père. répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- J'en suis ravi. Sont-ce là des tonfas ?

- Oui. J'arrive à me débrouiller avec eux.

- Dans ce cas, pas de soucis.

- Merci, père. dit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau.

- Le jeune homme à tes côtés. D'après les dires d'Utes, j'en déduis que c'est lui qui t'as appris à te battre.

- En effet. Il m'a soutenu, m'a aidé à trouver l'arme adéquate, et à même mis en déroute une attaque d'Orochien. avoua-t-elle en souriant tandis que Laze lui faisait discrètement signe de ne pas en dire plus.

- Un brave parmi les braves. Je vois. Et que me veut-il ?

- Nous souhaiterions... Nous souhaiterions...

- Parle.

Laze prit la parole à la place d'Anea :

- Je souhaite emmener votre fille au centre de Zodius !

- Pour célébrer le mariage ?

- Pardon ? demanda Laze en haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'Anea se prit à rougir.

- Rien rien. dit Gvail en ricanant. Bref, pourquoi donc ?

- Aller à la capitale Orochienne et demander la paix !

Gvail ne répondit pas durant une dizaine de seconde, puis il répondit, mais en haussant fortement la voix :

« Demander la paix à ces êtres ? Les affaires des Homs ne me regardent pas, mais emmener ma fille t'est interdit. Pourquoi faire la paix ? Ils nous ont refusé depuis des années. Quand bien même, tu te feras exécuter dès ton arrivée. La Reine est impitoyable. Tu fais comme tu veux mais je refuses que tu embarque ma chère Anea dans tes histoires. »

Laze allait répliquer, mais Anea le stoppa et murmura que ça allait. Ils sortirent. Anea saisit la main de Laze et se mit à courir vers la sortie du village.

Gvail sourit et murmura, depuis la fenêtre :

« Comme je l'espérais. »

Laze sortit de la ville, tiré par Anea. Ils coururent quelques minutes dans les plaines de Tupy, puis s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre. Laze demanda à la jeune femme :

- Eh, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Parce qu'en tant que future chef de ce village, j'ai pris ma première décision !

- Et ton père ? Il ne vas pas apprécier.

- Peu importe ! Si je n'ai pas d'autorité ou d'aplomb, je ne pourrais jamais être une bonne chef !

- J'imagine. Tu as un petit côté Jina aussi.

- Qui donc ?

- Une amie. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun sang bleu ni quoi que ce soit, elle veut devenir impératrice.

- Est-elle assez intelligente pour ?

- Assez barbare disons.

Anea ne cherche pas plus loin et se mit en marche, Laze suivit, mais l'interpella :

- On ne prend pas de vivres ?

- Inutile ! Je connais bien la faune et la flore des lieux !

- Oh très bien.

- Et puis on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche... murmura Anea avec en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu as dit ?

- Rien du tout !

* * *

Ils avancèrent un moment sur les fameuses plaines de Tupy. Cependant, la nuit vint à tomber et ils étaient épuisés par la marche de la journée. Coup de chance, ils aperçurent la lueur d'un village pas très loin de leur position. Laze commença à s'y diriger mais Anea le stoppa :

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Ça pourrait être un village Orochien !

- J'en doute. Regarde bien. Ce sont des tentes qu'on voit. Or si les Orochiens ont une capitale royale, ce ne doit pas être leur genre de vivre dans des tentes.

- Ah, euh, en effet. Tu dois avoir raison.

Laze se dirigea à pas joyeux vers le village, suivi par Anea, moins rassurée. Une fois aux « portes » du campement disons, quelqu'un s'adressa à Laze. Une personne à torse et tête humains, mais aux pattes arquées couvertes d'écailles vertes et aux mains pourvues simplement de deux doigts griffus, elle portait un pagne de soie et s'adressa à Laze :

- Bienvenue jeune homme.

- Eumh... Salutations... Vous êtes ?

- Je suis une Xeldhy. Une des nombreuses races de Zodius. Nous ne sommes ni l'allié ni l'ennemi de personne.

- Oh.. C'est chouette.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Laze Xeon. Un Homs. Et à mes côtés, dit-il en désignant Anea, c'est une Dimaor nommée Anea Nadfem.

- Bonsoir à vous deux. Nous vous accueillerons dans la plus grande joie.

- Merci beaucoup. répondit-il en s'inclinant.

- Nous avons donc trois invités d'honneur ! Quelle chance !

- Trois ?

- Nous avons recueilli une jeune femme il y a de cela quelques jours.

- Ah bon ? Nous irons la voir. Mais ne vous dérangez pas. Nous dormons juste ici, et nous repartons.

- C'est d'accord.

Ils furent bien reçus, rencontrèrent de nombreux habitants, et discutèrent un bon moment avec la population. Mais Laze était curieux au sujet de la fameuse jeune femme. Il demanda finalement où elle se trouvait. On l'informa. Il alla à la fameuse tente, signalée par une pancarte écrite dans une langue inconnue. Il entra, la fameuse jeune femme se trouvait là, allongée dans un lit, apparemment endormie. Ses cheveux d'un violet prononcé assez longs pour tomber jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ne voulant pas la déranger, Laze tourna les talons. C'est alors qu'un bras se déposé sur son épaule, il sentit une caresse chatouilleuse dans le cou, et entendit un murmure :

« Je veux rester avec toi... »

Laze rougit un peu puis tourna légèrement la tête. La jeune femme était là, le regard perçant dans les yeux du jeune homme, ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Anea entra dans la tente, fixa la scène, prit un ton pourpre et saisit Laze par la main avant de partir en le traînant.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi loin de la tente, toujours main dans la main, Laze essayait de comprendre la scène, et Anea marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se reprendre :

- Q... Qu'est-ce que que tu faisais Laze ?!

- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas !

- C'était qui elle ?!

- Aucune idée !

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde !

- Mais pourtant c'est la vérité !

- Tu la connais !

- Non !

Une tierce personne intervint avec un petit rire, la fille de tout à l'heure, légèrement vêtue en tenue de nuit. Elle regardait Laze de dos, ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, le regard d'Anea en disait long. La fille dit au porteur de Monado :

- C'est donc Laze ton nom... C'est joli...

- Hum... Et... et tu es ?

- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas important pas vrai ? répondit la jeune femme en jetant une mèche derrière son épaule.

- Eh bien... Si... Tout de même...

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme lui saisit le bras et s'assit, le tirant au sol par la même occasion. Anea grogna un peu et s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme, côté bras libre. Laze demanda à la fille :

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ton nom ?

- Oh ! J'ai peut être une idée !

La jeune femme tendit la main, des pièces de métal fendirent les airs pour tourbillonner au dessus de sa paume. Laze allait demande d'où ils venaient mais fut interrompu par celle qui les appelait :

« C'est mon arme, je peux en contrôler les pièces et en former presque ce que je veux... »

Les pièces s'assemblèrent soudain pour former une épée longue, sa propriétaire reprit la parole :

« Sur cette épée est gravé le nom de Csill... C'est peut être mon nom... Appelez-moi donc comme ça. » dit-elle en regardant Laze dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme soupira un peu puis explique à Csill :

- Écoute... Csill... Le soucis étant que... Nous allons vers la capitale Orochienne et...

- Je m'en fiche. Je reste avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?! s'écria Laze tandis qu'Anea crissait des dents.

- Je suis tombée ici, mais je ne vais pas y rester ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé, et vous me plaisez bien, je vais donc vous accompagner là où vous irez.

- Sans raison ? Tu sais c'est une chose lourde de conséquences.

- Je ferai de mon mieux...

- Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

- Oui...

- Tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien ?

- Rien. Sauf comment se battre.

- Bon... Eh bien si tu veux. Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout.

Anea laissa échapper un claquement de langue que Laze ne notifia pas. Le porteur de Monado se leva, et alla se coucher en baillant. Laissant les deux jeunes femmes là. La Dimaor dit à Csill :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ?

- Il est si gentil... Je ne me souviens de personne, et ça ne le gène pas...

- Il est comme ça.

- Je vais l'adorer.

Sur ces mots, Csill y alla, suivie par Anea. La nuit couvrait de son voile céleste ce camp perdu...

* * *

Laze ouvrit les yeux, bailla un peu, et s'étira. Il voyait flou, comme lors de la plupart de ses réveils, il se frotta un peu les yeux, avant de remarquer Anea et Csill dormant sur des lits dans la même tente. Il se gratta un peu la tête et soupira :

« Pourquoi je sens que ça va s'engueuler ? »

Il n'avait pas tord. Seulement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Csill et Anea étaient en train de se battre à coups de regards noirs tandis que les Xeldhys, les habitants du village, leur souhaitaient adieu. Laze reçut en cadeau de départ des bracelets de protection, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune armure... On donna à Anea des herbes médicinales, et à Csill une tenue décente. A savoir une armure noire de cuir souple couvrant son torse et le bas de son corps, laissant son dos à nu. Elle alla voir Laze dans cette tenue et tourna devant lui en exultant :

- C'est beau non ?

- E... En effet. dit-il en regardant le ciel.

Anea lui rappela qu'il fallait se mettre en route. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se mirent à longer une rivière coulant paisiblement vers leur objectif. Ils discutèrent en chemin.

- Au fait. remarqua Laze. Où sont les morceaux de ton arme Csill ?

- Ah ! Ils sont simplement un peu partout ! s'exclama l'intéressée.

- Un peu partout ? questionna Anea.

- Oui ! J'en ai dans toutes les poches de ma tenue.

- Ah. Je suis rassuré. soupira Laze.

Ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de discuter. On leur barra la route. Trois Orochiens armés d'épées harponnées se dressaient sur le chemin.

- Ah ! hurla le premier. Des victimes !

- Enfin ! La caravane allant vers la capitale était presque vide ce mois-ci ! déplora le second.

- Allez ! C'est pas le boulot de bandits de glander ! On pille ces minables ! exhorta le dernier.

Laze et compagnie passèrent en les ignorant. Anea lâcha un petit :

« Bonjours messieurs ! »

S'ensuit un grand silence. Les bandits se retournèrent et crièrent en chœur :

« Eh ! On vous attaque là ! »

Laze se retourna et soupira un peu, puis râla :

- Pas envie de me battre...

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! hurla le premier bandit en le désignant du doigt.

- Je peux nous en débarrasser ? questionna Csill.

Les bandits restèrent bouche bée, tandis que le porteur de Monado lui demandait si elle allait s'en sortir, elle acquiesça avec un sourire confiant :

« Si c'est pour toi, aucun soucis. »

Les morceaux de son arme s'assemblèrent pour former un fusil à une main équipé d'une lame sous le canon. Les trois comparses ennemis dégainèrent. Laze croisa les bras et Anea se rapprocha de lui, un peu apeurée. Tandis que Csill se mettait en position pour démarrer le combat, une pensée vint à l'esprit de Laze :

« Depuis que j'entraîne Anea... Je me met à agir comme Jina ! Noooon ! Je ne suis pas une brute sauvage despote ! »

Et le combat commença, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

Csill resta sans bouger, de profil, jambe gauche tendue vers les ennemis, et jambe droite fléchie, son arme dans la main droite. Deux des bandits tentèrent de l'attaquer simultanément, elle esquiva leur attaques maladroites en glissant entre les jambes du plus grand. Ce dernier se retourna, et fit face au fusil, canon pointé vers son front. La tête de l'homme explosa sous le regard médusé des autres personnes témoins de la scène. Le second bandit frappa, mais fut paré par le fusil de Csill, il était plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air. La jeune femme frappa le bandit sous l'aisselle, déboîtant son épaule. L'homme hurla de douleur avant de se faire achever d'un coup de lame au front. Le troisième bandit, auquel Csill tournait le dos, dégaina et fonça. Mais son attaque surprise fut stoppée par Laze qui s'interposa avec Monado. Csill lui fit remarquer :

- Laze... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

- Ne pas m'inquiéter ?! S'exclama-t-il. Pas un seul ne te touchera fais moi confiance !

Csill se prit à sourire et tira dans le cœur du dernier bandit, qui s'écroula dans un râle. Anea déprima un peu, elle commençait juste à apprendre à se battre elle...

Ils reprirent la route. Laze se questionna. Comment Csill savait-elle se battre aussi bien ? De plus, où avait-elle trouvé cette arme ? Et comment allaient les autres ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses pour le moment. Ils passèrent ainsi des territoires paisibles, des collines calmes...

Et la nuit tomba, néanmoins, les trois étourdis n'avaient rien prévu pour dormir, ils grelottaient donc. Désormais au pied des montagnes délimitant le territoire de la capitale Orochienne. Mais hors de question de les traverser de nuit. Laze cogita un moment pour trouver une solution. Mais rien ne fit, il n'avait pas d'idées. Anea proposa brusquement :

- Il y a un tunnel normalement, ensuite un très long pont pour passer par dessus la mer, et nous arriveront aux portes de la ville !

- Hein ? fit Laze. La capitale est sur un îlot ?

- Pas vraiment. Reprit-elle. Elle est installée dans l'eau. Là où se trouve la ville, l'eau n'est profonde que d'un mètre à peine. Ce qui permet de déplacer facilement des lourds charges sur des radeaux tout en pouvant se déplacer à pied. La mer en question n'est profonde que près de la montagne. C'est à dire sur la moitié de sa largeur. En plus elle est circulaire.

- Bizarre comme configuration. Il est mal foutu le Zodius.

Csill hocha la tête d'approbation. Il restait encore à passer la sécurité à l'entrée du tunnel. Ils s'y dirigèrent, il faisait déjà nuit noire...

Le poste de sécurité avant le pont était fortement gardé. Deux tours, une porte centrale blindée de cinq bons mètres de hauts, une trentaine de gardes et une baliste au dessus de la porte. Laze réfléchit un moment. Comment passer ceci sans mourir bêtement ? Il n'eut aucune idée. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur dans le cou, et tomba à terre. Anea et Csill suivirent également. Derrière eux, un chevalier de deux mètres de haut les avait frappé du dos de la lame. Il rengaina en soufflant :

« Franchement... Allez. Direction un procès et on se débarrasse de ces espions ! »

* * *

Laze s'éveilla, une douce lumière l'éclairait. Il était là, désarmé et allongé sur le sol, sur un tapis rouge de velours. Il se leva et regarda devant lui : Deux grandes portes dorées. Et quand il se retourna, il put admirer les deux hallebardes pointées vers sa gorge. Deux gardes larges d'épaules le foudroyant du regard. Il comprit qu'insister serait futile et tourna les talons. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Dévoilant un grand trône sur lequel siégeait une femme. Impossible de la voir, un voile rose pâle pas totalement opaque empêchait de distinguer correctement son apparence. Elle dit d'une voix dure et affirmée :

- Que faisiez-vous ici ? Jeune porteur de Monado ?

- J'étais là afin de proposer...

- Silence ! hurla-t-elle.

- Aie aie aie...

- Je me fiche de vos explications !

- Et...

- Et vous serez emprisonné. Et vous assisterez à l'exécution de vos charmantes compagnes...

- Comment ?!

- Regardez par vous même... Héros...

Les rideaux de la pièces se dégagèrent et les grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour du palais montraient très bien Csill et Anea, la corde au cou. La Reine ricana et bailla avant de reprendre :

- Pas de soucis...

- Comment pas de soucis ?!

- Nous avons même récupéré vôtre arme...

- Mon... arme ?

- Monado ne vous obéis plus désormais !

- Impossible...

- Elle vous a vu perdre lamentablement, je ne sais même pas si je peux encore vous appeler Héros ou encore Porteur.

Laze serra le poing, désarmé, Monado n'allait pas déclencher de miracle pour le sauver cette fois là. Il était faible.

On l'emmena devant les condamnées, Anea pleurait, Csill gardait tête basse. Un silence de mort régnait.

La Reine se prit à rire à nouveau et exulta :

« Rien ni personne ne peut résister à moi ! Seynascia Namelca ! La Reine des Orochiens ! »

Elle marque une longue pause, se mit à pleurer et dit :

« Mais je ne veux pas tuer des gens... Je n'ai pas le choix... »

Laze fixait les trappes, celles où Anea et Csill allaient tomber. Laze tendit la main et hurla soudain :

« Attendeeeez ! »

Il y eu un grand silence. Le bourreau demanda à Laze :

- Que souhaites-tu gamin ?

- Prendre leur place.

Le bourreau haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Anea et Csill furent détachées et emportées sous leurs protestations. On attacha la corde au cou de Laze. Le bourreau posa sa main sur le levier. Et Laze se prit à dire :

« Gvail m'avait prévenu... Cependant... Monado ou quelqu'un viendra me sauver ? Hein ? »

Le bourreau tira le levier.

Il n'y a pas de sauvetage pour un Héros.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Au cœur des soucis

La chaleur était infernale. Le sol brûlait la peau de Jina, qui gisait sur ce dernier. Des cris de douleur résonnaient et une odeur de brûlé régnait en maître. Elle se leva, embrouillée. Ses derniers souvenirs se limitaient à une défaite écrasante face à l'alliée du Facia Brun. Sa vision n'affichait rien de clair, à part du rouge nuancé dans des tons sombres.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 10**

**Au cœur des soucis**

* * *

On la bouscula un peu, elle ne réagit pas, toujours ailleurs. Elle fit craquer sa nuque et soupira :

« Bordel... Dans quoi j'ai atterri? »

C'était une fonderie. Une immense fonderie. Et pas qu'une fonderie. L'insigne géante indiquant « Secteur Fabrication » montrait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Jina passa la main à sa ceinture... rien. Pas de nunchaku. Elle sentit qu'on la frôla et se retourna vivement, saisissant par le col la personne avant même de la regarder. C'était une personne assez grande, presque deux mètres. Mais certainement pas humaine. Elle semblait totalement mécanique. Des vêtements souples, en métal peut être ? La sensation au toucher était étrange. Cette même personne avait une épée à la ceinture et un air renfrogné. Elle frappa le bras de Jina pour la faire lâcher, et il recula en disant :

« Ne me touche pas esclave ! Travaille plutôt ! Jette moi ces barres dans la cuve ! »

Il disait cela en désignant du doigt l'énorme cuve située en contrebas à quelques mètres. Les barres de fer, elles, étaient situées aux pieds de Jina. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, ramassa une des barres de fer tout en foudroyant du regard le « type » et ricana :

« Me donner un ordre ? Toi ? T'as assez de force pour ? »

Il ne comprit pas, cependant, il n'en eu pas besoin, car Jina, à l'aide de la barre de fer, frappa sans hésitation l'homme à la tempe, avant de le saisir par l'arrière de la tête pour le traîner au bord de la cuve. Et l'y lança avec un hurlement de joie. Les éclaboussures de métal fondu laissèrent tout le monde sur place. Des gens de toutes races. Même des Homs, mais aussi des contremaîtres de la même race que le défunt armés. Certains avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes. Ni une, ni deux, Jina lâcha la barre de fer et se mit à courir aléatoirement au milieu de l'industrie. Enjambant des matériaux, esquivant des esclaves, en poussant même certains. Des « hommes machines » tentèrent de l'arrêter. Mais elle eu tôt fait de les repousser d'un coup d'objet traînant sur son chemin ou simplement en esquivant. Cependant, elle dut stopper en tombant sur une dizaine de Mékons de combat. Et pas des moindres, ils étaient plus grands, plus armés, et plus menaçants que ceux rencontrés auparavant. On la braqua de nombreux fusils, elle dut se résigner à lever les mains, se battre serait certes très amusant, mais voué à l'échec. On la plaqua au sol. Un des contremaîtres, plus large d'épaules que les autres, se pencha vers elle et la railla :

« Désolé ma jolie, on n'échappe pas aux Machinas si facilement. En cellule. Avec l'autre chieur et ceux que Dame Rerâlt a ramené. »

Deux autres Machinas opinèrent et attachèrent Jina. Elle se laissa faire mais grava leurs visages dans son esprit pour une vengeance future. On lui banda les yeux. Elle semblait grogner et prête à mordre, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi les Machinas l'accompagnant s'étaient décalés un peu afin de s'assurer d'éviter tout incident dentaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Jina entendit l'ouverture de ce qu'elle identifiait au son une cellule, et fut jetée dedans, on la détacha en même temps. Elle retira son bandeau :

Elle était dans la même cellule qu'Izora. Les autres n'étant pas en vue. Elle lâcha tout naturellement une phrase venue du fond du cœur :

« Putain ça fait chier. »

* * *

Plus loin, en fait, même assez loin, Hime tournait dans sa cellule. Elle réfléchissait de toutes ses forces, si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait même entendre le courant d'air inter-cérébral en action. Sa cellule était vide, hormis sa présence, non pas qu'elle cherchait un moyen pour s'évader, n'exagérons rien. Le garde devant sa cellule avait fait tomber un biscuit sec tombé du repas d'un autre prisonnier devant la cellule. Le biscuit étant trop loin d'environ cinq centimètres, elle cherchait un moyen de l'avoir. Parfois il ne faut pas aller très loin. Ainsi, la fillette ne faisait pas grand chose de pertinent. Cependant, le destin joue parfois de sacrés tours, et pas forcément aux plus brillants d'entre tous. Ni aux plus judicieux. C'était pourtant le cas, Hime était la seule à savoir faire de l'Etherisme avec Izora, mais ce dernier n'avait pas d'instrument pour en profiter.

Ce qu'elle oubliait, c'est que justement elle avait cette fameuse capacité. Le garde passa devant la cellule, entièrement mécanique aussi, ainsi qu'une machette à la ceinture, et s'arrêta, avant de la narguer :

« Désolé petite, tu ne risque pas d'avoir a manger avant deux bons jours. Tu n'as aucune capacité te permettant de sortir. D'ailleurs, tu ne risque pas de revoir ceux à qui tu tiens... hahaha... C'est dommage hein ? »

Hime piqua une crise de colère infantile. Le genre bénigne normalement.

Pas quand l'enfant en question peut lancer des sorts.

Le garde n'était pas au courant, dommage pour lui, néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas un sort entropique. Petit détour culturel : Un sort entropique est un sort lancé aléatoirement et par erreur suite à une forte colère, à une perte de contrôle de pouvoir etc etc. Les effets peuvent aller d'un courant d'air à une coulée de lave sur la zone. Un danger du quotidien quand vous côtoyez des personnes nerveuses...

Mais retournons à notre garde. Lequel était maintenant pris dans un nuage de poussière bleutées. Ces dernières eurent tôt fait de le geler de la tête au pied, le laissant ainsi immobile, face à la cellule, la clé bien en vue d'Hime, qui restait inactive avec l'air d'un chaton perdu. Elle se saisit de la clé, ouvrit la porte, ramassa le biscuit en sortant, sans oublier de tirer la langue au garde, puis sortit. Cependant, il fallait maintenant savoir où aller, et ça n'était pas une mince affaire. Finalement, elle partit vers la gauche, et pénétra dans une salle circulaire avec une sorte de cabine au milieu. Ne se doutant pas d'un quelconque danger, après tout quel serait le soucis d'une cabine ici... elle entra. Un grincement se fit entendre, et la cabine s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, emportant Hime dans un cri à percer les tympans d'un Mékon s'il en avait.

La chute fut rude, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses était tombée dans un bac de débris. On lui tendit la main.

- Vous allez bien ?

- C'est qui bien ?

- Comment ?

Elle attrapa la main qui la hissa hors du bac. Elle put voir son « sauveur ». Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts, le visage bien dessiné, les yeux vairons, un d'un bleu azur pur, et l'autre d'un vert pomme, une marque de suie noire sur la joue, chose étrange, il avait deux petites ailes derrière la tête, des ailes d'ange blanches, avec le bout de ces dernières noir. Il avait une chemise noire usée par les heures de travail, ainsi qu'une chaîne autour du cou, cette dernière représentait une vouivre bicéphale, il possédait aussi un anneau aux mêmes motifs à la main droite. Son pantalon de toile était en assez bon état, ses manches retroussées, une ceinture sombre, des chaussures de travail, et, pour finir, une grande claymore dans le dos, ces longues lames médiévales réputées pour être fiables et puissantes. Il sourit et fit à Hime :

- Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

- STOP !

- Oui ?

Il y eu un silence. Le jeune homme reprit :

- Mademoiselle ?

- J'en étais où ?

- A stop.

- Euh... marche arrêt ?

Un autre silence prit place. L'éphèbe se présenta :

- Je me nomme Crost Liuthly. Pour vous servir.

- Euh... Hime Xeon. Pour me servir.

- Q... Quoi qu'il en soit, que faites-vous donc ici ?

- Je cherchais.

- Que cherchiez-vous ?

- Je sais pas.

- Oh... Je ne serai donc pas d'une grande aide j'imagine.

- Mais si mais si ! C'est par où chez moi ?

- Chez vous ? Demanda-t-il les yeux grand ouverts.

- Bionis !

- Vous n'êtes pas sur Bionis... Mais sur Mekonis...

- Ah ?!

- Exportée en tant qu'esclave je le crains...

- Toi aussi ?

- Non. Moi je travaille ici. Il n'y a pas d'esclaves ici, ce sont les travailleurs normaux.

- Les Mekons ne sont pas censés attaquer les êtres autres qu'eux ?

- Si... Mais je suis sous leur protection. Il paraît qu'une vieille prophétie stupide me concerne.

- C'est pas très original...

- Comment ?

- Tout le monde sait que les prophéties et légendes disent toujours vrai... C'est toujours pareil.

- La prophétie parle d'un forgeron sur-doué pour la fabrication de machines... Et avec beaucoup d'entraînement n'importe qui peut... Et ils veulent que je participe à la création de leurs nouvelles armes. Rémunéré bien sûr.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Mon maître me l'a dit, il y a des milliers de prophéties du style. Je travaille uniquement pour augmenter ma force physique, je partirai après.

- Et l'épée ?

- L'épée est un... Oh ! Un supérieur ! On se barre !

Il saisit la main d'Hime et se mit à courir en la traînant à moitié. Une minute ou deux plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bric-à-brac d'objets cassés. Un local assez grand. Crost s'essuya quelques gouttes de sueur du front.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Euh... Merci... Mais... Tu saurais comment sortir d'ici ?

- Eh bien... Par les étages inférieurs...

- Ah... Déjà, aller chercher les autres...

- Aux prisons donc.

- Tu comptes m'accompagner ?

- Je dois aller retrouver mon maître. Je comptais m'enfuir bientôt.

- Ah d'accord. soupira Hime.

- Au fait, je disais, mon arme est un cadeau de mon maître. Elle est éthérée et peut prendre la nature élémentaire de mon choix.

- Bref... Et si on y allait ?

- Comme ça, tu viens de me rencontrer, paf, tranquille ?

- J'aime pas attendre.

- Bon d'accord...

Crost ouvrit la porte, personne. Il se mit en route, Hime derrière lui.

* * *

Du côté de Jina et Izora... ce dernier sifflotait, il sifflotait un air agaçant. Un de ceux restant en tête toute votre vie pour dévorer votre âme. Puis Jina se vengea d'une comptine publicitaire de sa Colonie :

- Petits pots... Petits pots... Petits pots de... Xyloph...

- Non c'est injuste cette musique là !

- Rien à fiche.

- Pitié stop...

- Nous sommes là pour égayer... Vos petits déjeuners...

- HEY !

- Mais quoi à la fin ?! hurla-t-elle en agitant les poings dangereusement.

- Chut, j'entends un bruit. fit-il en tendant l'oreille.

En effet, on pouvait entendre des murmures et quelques insultes à voix basse.

Puis tombèrent Saem et Adil. De la conduite d'aération du plafond. Ils restèrent là, par terre, assommés par la chute. Jina leur appliqua un traitement choc. Ce qui les éveilla sous le coup de la douleur, Saem se leva en frottant son crâne endolori, idem pour Adil. Izora écarta une mèche de ses yeux et railla :

- Alors comme ça on tombe bêtement hein ?

- Y en a qui restent en prison. Comme des crétins. répliqua Saem.

Jina le foudroya du regard et du poing, c'est vrai, elle était dans le même sac qu'Izora après tout. Il y eu un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Jina demande :

- Où sont nos armes ?

- Euh ben plus loin j'imagine. répondit maladroitement Saem.

- Il faut qu'on les retrouve et qu'on se fraye un passage.

- Et comment ?

- On déblaie.

Tout le monde ravala sa salive.

Une voix retentit soudain, interrompant ainsi la discussion :

« Alarme ! Ils tentent de s'évader ! »

C'était le garde, qui hurlait à s'en égosiller. Cependant, à défaut de renfort, il reçut une épée dans le torse, le métal composant son corps éclata et des morceaux tombèrent au sol, tandis que l'arme, une longue épée en pointe et à la garde en « Y », trônait sur son torse. Jina murmura :

« Une claymore... Joli lancer... »

Le garde tomba à genoux et finalement à terre, dans une marre de liquide gris, une sorte de sang sûrement, le meilleur moyen de véhiculer des ressources au reste du corps. Crost s'avança dans la pièce, suivi d'Hime qui fit coucou aux autres. Ces derniers, hormis Jina, regardaient la scène d'un air ébahi. Le jeune homme ainsi débarqué, après avoir retiré sa lame du défunt garde, demanda :

- Vous êtes les amis de cette demoiselle ?

- Nounou. firent-ils en chœur.

Hime ne releva pas, ce serait désespéré.

Crost trancha la serrure d'un coup de lame précis, ils sortirent de la prison et se laissèrent guider par le nouveau compagnon, qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche.

* * *

Ils finirent dans un entrepôt, sur les passerelles supérieures, Crost les avait guidé par dessus l'industrie en empruntant des passages hors de vue des contremaîtres. Toutes les armes et armures possibles se trouvaient dans la réserve, derrière une solide grande porte blindée. La clé étant dans la poche d'un des gardes.

« T'as pas plus facile ? » demanda Izora.

Car, oui, des gardes, il y en avait, beaucoup même. Une dizaine, tous en contrebas, avec un Mékon de surveillance deux fois plus grand que les autres et beaucoup plus armé en surplus. Impossible de se débarrasser de tout ça avec une attaque frontale. Cependant, il était aussi impensable de tenter une attaque furtive sur tant de gardes. Crost dit tout en se grattant le menton :

- On y arrivera pas... Faut renoncer à vos armes les gens...

- Jamais ! POUR MOI !

C'était Jina qui venait de hurler à pleine voix, tout en sautant par dessus la rambarde de la passerelle vers le Mékon de surveillance. Les gardes la cherchèrent des yeux, en vain, le Mékon la sentit sur son dos et sonna une alerte stridente.

Tout le monde avait remarqué Jina désormais, mais ne pouvais pas attaquer avec leurs fusils sans détruire le Mékon, c'est qu'une unité comme ça demandait beaucoup de travail à la fabrication tout de même. Néanmoins, Jina n'allait pas se tourner les pouces, elle se mit donc à frapper l'arrière de ce qui était la tête du Mékon, celui-ci ayant une forme plus humanoïde, donc ses cinq membres. Au bout d'une dizaine de coups, Jina avait les phalanges en sang, et rien ne se passait, le Mékon essayait toujours de la décrocher mais avait les bras trop court, il eut une illumination dans son unité centrale : Bouger et se frapper contre les parois, ce qu'il fit de ce pas.

Les autres regardaient la scène, les gardes déstabilisés, Jina faisant un rodéo, et le Mékon se frappant l'épaule et le dos contre la passerelle où ils se trouvaient. Crost pris donc son courage à deux mains, et sauta, épée vers le bas, transperçant le crâne de la machine, qui s'agita avant de tomber en arrière.

Jina et Crost se reprirent et se relevèrent, encerclés de gardes, fusils braqués sur eux. Crost serra les mains sur sa claymore et demanda à la guerrière :

- Je crois qu'ils nous invitent à danser.

- Une valse ?

- Plutôt un tango endiablé...

- Formidable.

Personne ne prononça un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes lève une main et ordonne :

« Feu ! »

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de remettre la main sur son arme, qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Tranchée d'un coup de claymore, entre deux giclées de sang gris, le garde put voir une jeune fille, entourée d'un halo vert, maintenant son sort de rapidité sur Crost et Jina, celui utilisé dans la grotte auparavant. C'était la dernière vision de ce garde, donc le front était désormais ouvert en deux.

Jina, elle, n'était pas en reste, elle sauta, afin d'esquiver le tir du garde en face d'elle, et lui mit un coup de talon des plus fulgurants, comme à son habitude, avant de le mettre définitivement à terre d'un coup de pied retourné dans la tempe.

Le garde à côté lâcha son fusil et hurla en tremblant :

« Détruire du métal à mains nues ! C'est un monstre ! »

Les autres gardes visèrent Jina en priorité, qui grogna :

« Archers, fusillers, tous les mêmes, venez vous battre ! »

Elle se glissa dans le dos du garde ayant lâché son arme, cependant, les autres tirèrent, abattant ainsi leur coéquipier. L'un d'eux cria :

« Stoppez les tirs ! Dégainez ! »

Les gardes dégainèrent tous des machettes en acier, néanmoins, les deux plus au fond entendirent une voix derrière eux :

« Je déteste être oublié. »

Crost activa l'éther de son arme, c'est ainsi qu'elle marchait, elle pouvait prendre des éléments et des natures différentes aussi simplement que ça, ainsi, une lame foudroyante trancha littéralement en deux les deux gardes d'un seul coup. Il restait désormais cinq gardes, deux allèrent vers Crost après avoir constaté le massacre, et trois en direction de Jina. Du côté de la jeune femme, elle se tenait prête, sautillant sur place. Le premier à s'avancer fut accueilli d'un coup de pied au visage, perdant quelques pièces au passage, lâchant son arme que Jina récupéra et avec laquelle elle para les coups des deux autres, avant de saisir leurs têtes et de les heurter l'une contre l'autre. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se débattent plus. Ainsi, Jina lâcha les deux gardes, tandis que le troisième cherchait des yeux de quoi se défendre, en vain, un coup de talon lui donna pour toutes solution l'ouverture crânienne au niveau du front. La jeune guerrière essuya la poussière sur ses manches et regarda Crost finir ses deux gardes.

Le premier tenta de frapper le jeune homme, mais fut paré, le second, lui, essaya sur le côté. Afin d'esquiver, Crost dut sauter vers l'arrière, et se remettre en garde, puis se prit à sourire. La lame du jeune homme s'illumina, l'éther prit la puissance et l'éclat de la foudre elle même.

Les visages déformés par la peur des deux gardes se séparèrent en deux, au niveau des yeux, d'un seul coup, les deux ennemis étaient morts, annihilés même. La lame reprit une forme normale, et son manieur l'essuya du sang grisâtre qui la tâchait. Jina était ravie, un combattant aguerri comme lui serait certainement utile pour la suite..

Cependant, Crost tomba à terre, vidé de toute énergie, c'en était trop pour lui d'un seul coup. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus d'ennemis aux alentours. Du haut de leurs passerelle, Izora, Saem et Adil, dubitatifs, dirent en chœur :

« On sert à rien. »

Jina s'approcha des restes des gardes et les fouilla, elle trouva la clé sur l'un d'eux, et l'utilisa pour ouvrir la porte blindée.

* * *

Devant le groupe, désormais rassemblé devant la porte, Crost à moitié conscient, s'ouvrait un nouveau monde, armes, armures, tout. Tout était à volonté. Ils se jetèrent dessus comme des loups affamés.

Après les essayages et une attaque digne de charognards, ou d'aventuriers, ils furent ré-équipés :

Izora reprit son instrument, mais s'équipa d'un pantalon de cuir orné de protections se faisant assez discrètes, ainsi que d'une tunique blanche, assez large.

Saem conserva tous ses équipements, en ajoutant juste quelques renforcements de métal sur son armure.

Adil n'en avait rien à faire, il n'y avait rien de taille Noponne de toute façon. Ou une quelconque race pas totalement Noponne qu'il n'arrive jamais à expliquer.

Hime ne changea rien, sa tenue actuelle était assez mignonne comme ça d'après elle. Juste un peu sale.

Crost ne prit rien, il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Jina, quant à elle, en plus de ses nunchakus, elle mit les bottes les plus solides en stock, ainsi qu'une protection allant de l'avant bras droit à la même épaule, faite de plates.

Ainsi équipés, ils décidèrent de sortir une bonne fois pour toutes. Crost proposa donc de passer au dehors. Et quand on lui demanda où l'on était au final :

- Eh bien... Dans Mékonis. Au niveau du bas-ventre. Nous devons quitter cette partie du corps et descendre la jambe, puis une fois au pied, déterminer où aller exactement.

- On est... Dans Mékonis ? demanda Saem, dubitatif.

- En effet.

- Et comment sort-on au juste ? questionna Izora.

- Un ascenseur relie la hanche au pied, néanmoins, pour y accéder, il faut activer le générateur au dessus, au niveau de l'abdomen. Cet ascenseur est assez grand. Assez pour caser une grande machine dedans en tout cas.

- Ça fait une sacrée trotte...

- En effet.

- J'ai une idée. Adil et moi allons activer le générateur, vous descendrez, nous vous suivrons grâce aux traces d'Ether laissées derrière vous par vos corps. Mes cordes oscilleront légèrement d'elles-même.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Certain. Par contre, vous retournez pas, ça passe ou ça casse.

- C'est compris. En avant tout le monde !

Les deux groupes se formèrent ainsi, Adil ne se plaignit pas du plan d'Izora, Jina marmonnait que Crost ferait un bon commandant à ses ordres, Saem s'en fichait, et Hime espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Le groupe de Jina (autoproclamée chef) attendit à l'ascenseur, n'ayant rencontré aucune résistance en chemin.

* * *

Du côté d'Izora et d'Adil, la tâche s'avérait difficile. Pas de raccourci, pas de détour, seulement un passage en force dans toute l'industrie, suivi d'un très long escalier, et de la salle des générateurs, sûrement gardée. Izora demanda :

- Prêt pour un petit concert ?

- Faut voir. Quel air vas-tu nous jouer Izora ?

- Death Metal. Allons broyer quelques machines...

- Tu m'en diras tant...

Izora se dirigea vers le mur du hangar où étaient entreposées les armes. Le bouton d'alarme trônait contre ledit mur, il appuya dessus, une sonneries stridente résonna dans toute l'industrie, et une voix artificielle ajouta son grain de sel :

« Alerte. Alerte. Ennemis au niveau du Hangar B-104. Ennemis au niveau du Hangar B-104. Intervention demandée de toute urgence, les ouvriers sont priés de se mettre à l'abri durant l'intervention. »

Adil et Izora réagirent immédiatement et montèrent sur la passerelle, tandis que des gardes entraient à foison dans le hangar, découvrant ainsi les corps de leurs congénères. Le Nopon et son coéquipier évacuèrent immédiatement, courant dans le gros de l'usine : Une salle unique, longue d'un bon kilomètre et large d'une centaine de mètres, fourneaux et fonderies éparpillés de partout. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'espéré, car un garde les repéra. Il hurla la sempiternelle phrase, faisant trembler voire écrouler les plans les plus audacieux :

« ALAAAARME ! »

Izora laissa échapper un grognement tandis que les tirs démarrèrent par dizaines, tous les gardes en présence et les Mékons s'armaient et faisaient feu à vue sur le duo, Izora arrêtait les projectile à coup de magie, tandis qu'Adil se protégeait derrière la protection ainsi fournie.

Et ainsi, une mélodie rythmée et combative s'avançait dans l'industrie, pulsée par les détonations. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, les Mékons visèrent la passerelle, qui s'écroula, les deux compères se relevèrent immédiatement et reprirent leur course, protégé par les installations sur le chemin qui éclataient derrière eux sous le feu nourri de l'ennemi. Ces derniers commencèrent d'ailleurs à stopper les tirs, il étaient trop agiles et protégés pour les abattre comme ceci. Un Mékon énorme se plaça sur leur route, une scie circulaire au bout de chaque bras, tranchant tout devant lui. Sans s'arrêter, Adil sauta sur l'épaule d'Izora afin de heurter de sa masse la tête de la machine, avant que le musicien ne profite de l'occasion pour esquiver les lames, grimper sur l'épaule de la machine, et descendre en glissant sur son dos. Ils reprirent ainsi leur course, se déplaçant au milieu de l'industrie afin de dissuader tout garde de tirer de peur de toucher l'allié en face, c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant un bac de métal fondu énorme, faisant presque la largeur de la salle, hors, les deux chemins sur le côté étaient barricadés et fortement protégés.

Comment passer ? Une seule solution s'offrait...

Un Mékon géant tomba devant eux, au bord du bac, il mesurait au moins six mètres de haut, et avait les bras terminés par des lames plus affûtées que des rasoirs, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il attaqua d'un coup en balayage au niveau des jambes, détruisant toutes les autres machines et le décor aux alentours. Adil et Izora enchaînèrent les esquives, une erreur et l'histoire se terminait dans un bain de leur sang. Au bout d'une dizaine de frappes ratées, le Mékon géant opta pour une autre technique : la charge.

C'est ainsi que cet énorme monstre fonça sur les deux combattants, qui sautèrent chacun de leur côté pour survivre, cependant, ils profitèrent de l'occasion et grimpèrent sur le dos de la bête, qui s'agita dans tous les sens, détruisant tout autour, une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, pour passer ce bac de métal fondu sans tomber dedans, il allait falloir s'accrocher.

Izora descendit et se plaça au bord du gouffre magmatique, il jeta un œil derrière lui, et, avalant sa salive, fixa le Mékon qui le détecta assez vite, avant de foncer sur lui.

A la seconde près, c'est là que tout allait se jouer, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Il fallait esquiver au moment précis pour que le Mékon tombe dans le vide, et l'utiliser pour sauter le bac, une épreuve surhumaine, mais Izora serra les poings, et hurla haut et fort :

« Ne me prends pas pour un Homs ridicule ! »

La machine passa, à ce moment précis, le musicien, glissa sur le côté, s'accrocha à la jambe, fit une pirouette afin de remonter sur la tête de la créature, attrapa Adil, et sauta, poussé par une magie lancée à la va-vite avec son instrument.

Vingt mètres, quinze mètres, dix mètres, plus le bord s'approchait, plus la mort montait. Tendre la main, s'accrocher, ou tomber. Heureusement que l'adrénaline permet des merveilles... Izora se hissa à une main du bord de l'enfer, à court de souffle, entendant de nouvelles machines s'approcher... Jusqu'à ce qu'un crissement de métal broyé ne le ramène à la réalité.

Adil, ayant littéralement éclaté cinq Mékons de base, fit un mouvement de tête à Izora, lui signalant d'avancer. L'encouragé reprit confiance, essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et se remit à courir.

Encore une longue course, pourchassés par une horde d'adversaires, plus féroces les uns que les autres, au bout d'un ardu et intense effort, la fin du hangar se fit enfin voir, une gigantesque porte coulissante en métal, et sûrement pas des plus fragiles, elle commençait à se refermer lentement... Courir sans se retourner, ignorer tout autour, juste avancer.

Encore une dizaine de mètres... La sortie allait se fermer, juste quelques pas et...

Une douleur intense interrompit Izora dans sa réflexion, du sang coula de son abdomen, une balle l'ayant traversé comme du papier, pourtant, il continua, malgré le sang coulant à flots de la blessure à double entrée, la douleur était insoutenable, mais il continuait, sans savoir pourquoi, Adil passa en premier, un dernier pas et...

La porte se referma. Bloquant les gardes et les machines, les intrus l'avaient passée et elle s'ouvrait uniquement de l'extérieur. Échec cuisant pour les forces de Mékonis... mais peut être pas tout à fait.

La salle était une salle de transition entre plusieurs parties de l'usine, avec deux portes géantes, toutes deux verrouillées désormais, ainsi qu'un escalier menant au niveau supérieur. Adil souffla un peu, et dit, complètement épuisé :

- Tu vois Izora, on s'en sort sans soucis !

- Plus ou moins... Ahah... répondit-il en toussant.

- Que...

Izora tomba, dos contre le mur proche de l'escalier, désormais ensanglanté, comme le sol. Adil resta figé puis réagit finalement :

- Merde ! Faut te sauver !

- Laisse tomber... Touché à l'estomac, t'es pas un chirurgien... Monte l'escalier va...

Un sourire illuminait son visage, tandis qu'Adil, tête baissée, commença à monter, il lui grogna :

- Tout ça pour elle, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être fou ?

- Je sais qu'ils pourront la remettre dans le droit chemin... Cependant, ma tâche s'arrête ici...

- Merde à l'originalité hein ?

- T'as tout compris... murmura-t-il en crachant du sang.

- Ils vont passer la porte au bout d'un moment, meurs comme un chevalier.

- Hum... Un dernier requiem... Elle m'entendra... Je le sais.

- Joue. Joue jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

Il monta, tandis qu'une douce mélodie résonna, une mélodie calme, une mélodie sereine, pleine d'espoirs... Aucune peine, aucune souffrance, aucun regret... Juste la musique. Cependant, d'autres instruments accompagnaient cette douce partition du plus profond des limbes du monde... Les instruments de l'âme, ceux qui relient naturellement les cœurs, réchauffant les personnes, et leur procurant joie et plaisir... On les entendait, le monde les entendait, sans le savoir...

Durant plusieurs minutes, Adil montait les escaliers, sans rien dire, ni verser de larme... Le dernier étage s'ouvrit à lui... Une détonation se fit entendre... Et la musique s'interrompit, tandis que la porte se fermait.

L'interrupteur du générateur s'offrait à lui, comme tâché de sang, Adil dégaina, et le frappa, l'enclenchant simultanément, puis il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et se retourna.

Un homme en armure, avec un casque semblable à celui de la femme rencontrée sur Bionis l'attendait bras croisés, dos à la porte. Il devait être du même calibre que celle ayant vaincu sans blessures Jina. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Néanmoins, Adil serra sa masse, et hurla :

« Si je meurs ici... Personne ne pourra raconter l'histoire d'un héros ! »

Il regarda dans tous les recoins de la pièce, pas question de périr ici ! Fuir... Pour survivre !

« Là ! »

En effet, un conduit d'évacuation qui semblait servir à faire passer des objets en bas trônait près du générateur, assez grand pour faire passer un enfant... Ou un Nopon. Il y sauta, tout ou rien !

* * *

Au même moment, au niveau de l'ascenseur, le groupe attendait toujours., quand soudain... L'appareil se mit en marche, et commença sa descente. Crost engagea la conversation :

- Donc... Racontez-moi votre histoire ?

- Alors ! fit Jina comme fière d'elle-même.

- Mh ?

- Au début, il n'y avait rien... Puis soudain, je me décida à créer l'univers...

- Pas trop longue l'histoire ! Hurlèrent Saem et Hime en même temps.

- Bande de pas drôles. Doooonc...

S'ensuit des explications des plus surprenantes, laissant Saem, Hime, et Crost perplexes. Ce dernier se décida à résumer ce qu'il avait compris :

- En gros... Tu es la l'impératrice de Bionis, la grande guerrière, celle qui a conquis le titan par la seule force de ses poings, Saem est ton majordome, Hime la sœur de ton disciple, qui lui même manie Monado pour servir tes désirs de conquête ?

- Exaaaaaaaactement !

- MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! clamèrent Saem et Hime, toujours en chœur.

Crost resta dubitatif, les explications allaient être longues... Très longues...

Finalement, au bout d'environ deux heures d'incohérences, de mensonges, d'exagérations, de débats, d'objections, et tout le bazar compris avec, Crost sut enfin l'histoire.

« Donc vous vous êtes fait capturer et cherchez désormais votre ami Laze. Je vois. Nous toucherons bientôt le pied de Mékonis, encore quelques minutes et... »

L'ascenseur se bloqua. Jina tempéra :

- Évidemment ! Sinon c'était trop simple !

- Du calme. Je pense qu'on est arrivés. fit Saem.

- Impossible. On a pas pu toucher le pied. corrigea Crost.

- Tu es sûr que ça termine au pied ?

- Eh bien... Ce serait logique à vrai dire...

Les parois de l'ascenseur rentrèrent dans le sol, c'est comme ça qu'il s'ouvrait, révélant une salle rectangulaire, très grande, mais vide, à l'exception d'une personne...

Un homme en armure, au casque semblable à celui ayant vaincu Jina. Ce que le groupe ne savait pas, c'est qu'Adil avait déjà croisé son chemin...

Il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt, et avait cette fois un objet à la main... Une épée. Une énorme lame de deux mètres de long, large d'un doigt du côté non aiguisé, et fournie de propulseurs à cet endroit. L'homme se mit en garde, et on entendit sa voix, une voix impénétrable, sans émotion :

« Lon, paré à l'attaque. »

Sur ces paroles, le groupe réagit immédiatement, les marques noires sur Jina revinrent grâce à Saem, Hime recula et ouvrit son livre, Crost enflamma son épée, et la chef autoproclamée frappa le sol du pied dans un fracas, dégaina, et dit avec assurance :

« Le premier qui meurt je piétine son cadavre ! »

Elle fonça sur Lon et le frappa de plein fouet au visage, dans un bruit de cassure, avant de reculer et de secouer sa main gauche, fracturée en plusieurs endroits. L'adversaire ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes, commençant à soulever son arme monstrueuse. Crost se glissa derrière lui et frappa au niveau de la nuque, même pas une éraflure. Lon finit de s'armer en posant son arme sur son épaule, puis la fit tomber vers le sol, au dernier moment, les propulseurs s'activèrent, augmentant ainsi considérablement la puissance du choc, à tel point que la salle trembla et que le sol ainsi heurté était fissuré. Jina avait facilement esquivé le coup cependant, elle rit un peu et frappa continuellement la tête de son ennemi avec son nunchaku, en vain. Hime lança une boule de feu vers Lon, qui la reçut au visage, sans plus d'effet. Saem fonça finalement en criant :

« Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Voici comment on touche un ennemi en armure ! »

Son arme crépitait, il posa les pieds sur les épaules de son adversaire, avant de frapper avec sa naginata au visage de Lon, qui avait relevé la tête. La foudre parcourut le corps de l'ennemi, Saem, lui, avait heureusement une protection isolante aux chaussures, son adversaire fut parcouru de spasmes, puis un long silence suivit, où personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Saem demande :

« Il est mort ? »

Il eut vite une réponse, quand Lon attrapa son pied avec sa main droite et le fit tourner comme une arme, envoyant balader Crost et Jina par la même occasion, avant de le jeter contre un mur de la salle. Ils se relevèrent tous avec difficulté tandis que leur ennemi mettait son arme gigantesque sur l'épaule, la retenant avec une main seulement. Il tourna la tête vers chacun de ses adversaires un par un, puis l'on entendit à nouveau sa voix :

« Capacité de causer des problèmes, preuve non concluante. Analyse terminée, élimination débutée. »

Dès qu'il prononça cette phrase, Jina bondit, le frappa d'un coup de talon dans l'épaule, ce qui fit extrêmement mal à la jeune femme, puis frappa au nunchaku toutes les parties de son corps une à une. Le torse, le front, les jambes, les coudes, les épaules, les pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de frapper les mains, avec son nunchaku cabossé... Lon la stoppa soudain, lui saisit les tempes avec la main, et lui mit un violent coup de tête, faisant saigner du front Jina, et qui la mit même à terre quelques mètres plus loin, complètement sonnée. Crost qui regardait la scène, sourit, remit en place ses cheveux, et constata :

« En voilà un qui est douillets des mains... Vous savez où viser. »

Hime chercha un sort utile, Saem reprit son arme et courut vers Lon, qui para le coup de naginata avec l'avant bras, avant de contrer avec un coup avec le plat de sa lame, large mais lent, Saem esquiva sans soucis. Cependant, Lon redoublait désormais de vigilance... Crost tenta un coup par derrière, en passant sous le bras, mais peine perdue, il prit un coup de coude dans le nez, faisant saigner ce dernier. Jina s'éveilla, furieuse, son nunchaku tordu, cabossé, complètement foutu. Elle profita du fait que Saem et Crost soient en train de distraire Lon pour foncer, glisser au sol sous les bras du guerrier à l'épée géante, et lui faire lâcher d'un coup de pied retourné. Sous le coup de la surprise, cela marcha, l'arme tomba au sol dans un fracas, tandis que Lon poussa un cri de douleur et se tint la tête avec la main, en fléchissant des genoux. L'occasion rêvée pour Hime, qui tenta un tout nouveau sort, le pic de glace !

Qu'elle rata bien sûr. Au final Lon eu juste droit à un glaçon au visage. Sans intérêt donc. Par contre, Crost et Saem, eux, frappèrent en même temps au niveau du torse du guerrier désarmé, qui, cette fois, fut blessé, l'armure n'était pas entaillée mais la chaleur des flammes et la conductivité de l'électricité lui infligèrent des dommages non négligeables. L'épée servait-elle de catalyseur pour éviter les dommages du genre ? Peut être. Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas le temps de vérifier, Lon envoya voler Crost et Saem avec des bras, et reprit son épée en roulant au sol, avant de s'armer, d'une façon différente cette fois... Les propulseurs glissèrent sur l'arme, pour se placer au niveau de la garde, pendant que Lon tenait l'arme pointe dirigée vers Jina, et, quand ils s'activèrent, il fonça tel un aiguillon vers la jeune femme qui esquiva de justesse le coup, mais, pour freiner et se retourner, les propulseurs firent l'opération inverse, et glissèrent même sur l'armure du guerrier. Ces appareils pouvaient aller n'importe où sur l'équipement de l'homme, afin de faciliter ses actions et des les accélérer grandement... Une technologie pareille était bien digne de Mékonis. Néanmoins Lon baissa la tête et fit :

« Ordre compris. Avortement de la mission. Retour prévu. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte se sortie, tout le monde le fixa, sans un mot, il sortit, on entendit ses pas résonner une bonne minute puis plus rien. Ils tombèrent tous à terre, à genoux, assis, contre le mur, peu importe comment. Ils soufflèrent un bon coup, qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi a-t-il renoncé au combat ? Qui l'ordonnait...

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux questions, mais à l'action, il fallait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la salle aussi et vaquèrent au hasard des couloirs en courant, prenant tous les escaliers descendants possible. Ils finirent par parvenir à la base de pied, sur une plate-forme métallique juste au dessus de l'eau de l'Océan Infini, celui qui entourait les Titans. Quelques créatures aquatiques barbotaient tranquillement... Et Jina exulta :

« L'air frais ! »

Ils reprirent leur souffle, fatigué d'avoir couru tout ce temps, Crost prit un air songeur :

- Mais comment traverser... Et où aller ensuite...

- Je propose d'aller sur Zodius. Le titan tombé là, on voit très bien tout le côté gauche de son corps là. répondit Jina.

- Pas sur la main tombée de Mékonis ?

- Je veux pas avoir affaire à d'autres de ces saletés.

- Oui pas faux. Mais... On a ni bateau, ni rien...

- On pourrait nager ?

- Quoi ?! Il y a au moins cinq kilomètres entre les deux !

- Bah c'est bon non ?

- Non.

- Faiblard.

- Hors de question de tenter de se construire un radeau quelconque...

- Et tu peux pas voler avec tes petites ailettes derrière la tête ?

- Non.

A ce moment là, un crépitement se fit entendre, ils se tournèrent tous vers Hime, et leur intuition fut excellente, des braises colorées sortaient de sa main, Jina lui hurla à la figure :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?!

- Juste tenté un sort !

- Genre autodestruction ?

- Non ! Invocation !

- Que c'est con.

- Mais là ça part en n'importe quoi...

- Et tu voulais appeler quoi ?

- Bah... Je sais pas.

- Tu... Sais pas.

- Non.

- Nous sommes perdus.

La magie d'Hime quitta sa main pour tourbillonner dans les airs et les braises se rassemblèrent, formant une silhouette étrange. Un flash de lumière s'ensuivit, quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ils virent une créature ailée de plusieurs mètres de long, une bonne envergure, un dos solide, une sorte de petit dragon... Rose.

- Je donne douze sur vingt vu la couleur. fit Jina.

- Au moins... Ça vole. tenta Crost.

- Oui... J'espère.

Ils montèrent sur la bestiole, que faire d'autre de toute façon, tandis qu'Hime réclamait un compliment pour l'invocation, qui, d'après elle, était tout à fait volontaire finalement.

* * *

Une journée, une journée de vol complète. C'était ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Crampes, courbatures, faim, soif, mauvaise humeur, tout était là. La créature ne semblait pas s'épuiser, elle, mais ses passagers étaient à bout de force. Ils survolaient Zodius, et étaient au niveau du milieu du dos, quand, tout à coup, la bestiole perdit de l'altitude, Jina lâcha un ensemble de paroles pouvant être traduit approximativement par :

« Remonte espèce de pauvre tache de connerie de bestiole à la con sinon je te fracasse la tête contre mon poing t'as deux secondes pour remonter ou je te fous une épée au... »

La suite était du même registre. Mais, malgré tous les « ordres » de Jina, la créature chuta jusqu'au sol, enfin, presque jusqu'au sol elle disparut juste avant de le toucher. Mais les autres, eux, se cassèrent la figure sur le sol comme des insectes sur une vitre. Nouvelle volée d'insultes plus originales les unes que les autres. Ils finirent par se relever, tous avec leurs commentaires...

-Hime... Arrête la magie. fit Jina.

-Sérieux... Pourquoi ici ? se plaignit Saem.

-Eh bien eh bien... Il va falloir continuer à pied. constata Crost.

-J'ai faim. souligna Hime.

Suite à ces remarques fort éclairantes, comme la plupart du temps après un problème notera-t-on, ils reprirent la route à travers champs. Cela faisait trois jours depuis leur défaite sur Bionis... Un passé à la prison, un à l'évasion, et le dernier au voyage à dos de reptile dangereux pour les yeux au vu de sa couleur. Ces trois derniers jours furent éprouvants. Quand soudain, ils aperçurent une grande ville, ils ne le savaient pas, mais Laze était justement dans celle ville, en ce moment même.

Ni même ce qui se passait, à ce moment là.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes, un garde les stoppa, sans un bruit, puis vit Crost :

« Oh ! Vous êtes un Hayenthe ! Pas de soucis donc ! »

On les fit entrer sans soucis, tout le groupe resta perplexe, Crost le premier, haussant les épaules en réponse des regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la place publique, tranquillement.

Plus ils approchaient, plus la tension montait.

L'instinct ? Le destin ?

Quoi que ce soit, ils étaient là.

Moment fatidique, fatidique instant.

Le levier fut tiré, sous le regard du groupe... Effaré.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tour de force

Dans les quartiers de la Reine, une discussion avait pris place au sujet de Laze, peu avant l'arrivée du second groupe en ville... Sa Majesté discutait avec le chevalier ayant assommé Laze, et l'ayant capturé, lui, Anea, et Csill.

- Ma Reine, êtes-vous sûre ?

- Vous n'avez pas à donner votre avis.

- Certes... Cependant, je trouve ça étrange.

- Quoi donc ?

- Monado a la capacité de montrer le futur à son porteur afin de lui faire éviter tout danger.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- Ce qui veut dire que si nous l'avons attrapé...

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, et se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour regarder la scène, criant en chœur :

« Il n'a jamais été en danger ?! »

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 11**

**Tour de force**

* * *

La corde se tendit, faisant tomber le jeune homme qui arborait un sourire malicieux. Le chevalier souffla :

« Il n'y a pas de sauvetage pour un Héros... Ils se sauvent d'eux-mêmes ! »

Laze prit appui sur la paroi de la trappe, lança ses jambes vers l'avant et attrapa la poutre où était attachée la corde avec les pieds, afin de se hisser dessus, ce qu'il fit.

Le « condamné » se tenait désormais accroupi sur la partie supérieure de l'échafaud, fixant Csill des yeux qui comprit en un éclair. Elle lança un des fragments de son arme et le dirigea afin de couper les liens qui empêchaient Laze de bouger les mains, maintenant totalement libéré, le jeune homme leva la main au ciel et hurla :

« Monado ! L'aventure n'est pas encore terminée ! Aide-moi ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : La lame traversa le toit d'un bâtiment plus loin et transcenda les cieux pour finir dans la main de son manieur, prête à combattre, la lame d'énergie présente. Laze sauta de son perchoir devant le bourreau, et lui mit un coup de poignée dans l'arcade sourcilière, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Toute la foule reste silencieuse, tandis que les gardes empoignaient leurs armes, sans même oser s'approcher. Csill se glissa aux côtés du manieur de Monado avec un sourire, et Anea suivit, impressionnée par la performance de Laze.

Cependant, quelqu'un se glissa dans le dos du jeune homme, pour finalement lui mettre une tape derrière la tête, avec un grand sourire, c'est ainsi que Jina lui fit :

- Increvable le ramolo.

- J... Jina ? demanda-t-il, bouche bée.

Hime, Saem et Crost lui firent un signe de main depuis l'autre bout de la foule, il leur renvoya, perplexe. Jina l'attrapa par le col et le traîna vers les autres, sans écouter ses protestations, et suivie par les deux autres filles, tout aussi perdues que Laze. La manieur de Monado finit par arriver devant le reste du groupe, Crost le salua :

- Salutations, vous devez être Laze ?

- Euh... Oui... Et vous êtes... ? Questionna-t-il.

- Notre sauveur ! clama Hime.

- Allons je n'en dirais pas tant... fit l'intéressé.

- Hin hun... reprit Laze.

Jina poussa Laze pour mettre en avant les deux filles, elles se présentèrent :

- Bonjour, je suis Anea, j'espère répondre à toutes vos attentes et passer un agréable moment avec vous ! fit la jeune femme.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer mon nom est Csill, dit-elle avec une courbette, je ne cautionne pas les actions de la personne à mes côtés.

- Tu sous entends quoi là ?!

Jina plia les jambes pour se rapprocher de Laze qui était toujours étalé au sol :

- Dis dis, c'est laquelle ta copine ?

- Va mourir... rétorqua-t-il en se relevant.

* * *

On entendit un bruit bref, répétitif, venant de la foule. Quelqu'un s'en dégagea. La personne applaudissait. C'était l'homme que Laze et Anea avaient rencontré quelques jours auparavant, Yurens Viucat, le semi-Homs, pouvant de ce fait résister à Monado, il avait son fusil harpon dans le dos et une expression moqueuse.

- Maintenant, commença-t-il, que comptez-vous faire ? Affronter toute la capitale ?

- Nous empêcheriez-vous de partir cher Yurens ? répliqua Laze.

- Ça me semble évident.

- Pourtant, la sortie est du côté où tu n'es pas, nous n'avons qu'à marcher.

Pour contredire Laze, un mur de soldats lourdement blindés se forma pour bloquer la voie de la sortie. Le manieur de Monado saisit son arme en soupirant. Il fit au reste du groupe :

- On ne tue personne, je refuse de causer des victimes innocentes.

- Moi et Anea on se charge du mec là-bas. prévint Saem sans s'en référer à la jeune femme en question, qui ne dit rien.

- D'acc.

Tous dégainèrent et attendirent le premier mouvement de la part de l'ennemi. Yurens leva le bras et l'abaissa en signal. Une vingtaine de soldats peu armés chargèrent vers le groupe, Jina se précipita vers eux, sauta, et en mit cinq à terre d'un seul coup de pied retourné, terrorisant les autres, qui furent vite neutralisés par Crost et Laze, à coups de poignée dans la nuque. On entendit quelqu'un hurler :

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

La Reine était descendue, on voyait enfin à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

Les cheveux cours d'un violet vif, les yeux de la même couleur, une barrette en forme de cristal, une longue robe rougeâtre au bas en dégradé blanc, des chaussures légères, et environ le même âge que Laze tout au plus, si ce n'est moins. Elle cria d'un ton autoritaire :

« Vous avez souillé notre territoire ! Rendez-vous et personne ne sera ainsi tué ! »

Le groupe fit la sourde oreille et garda ses armes empoignées. La Reine s'apprêta à poursuivre quand, soudain, quelqu'un passa par dessus les gardes bloquant la sortie en sautant. Un Nopon... Ou pas tout à fait. C'était Adil, qui n'avait plus son arme, la joue entaillée, les protections tordues ou brisées. Il se dirigea lentement vers la Reine, pour finalement s'agenouiller à elle avec un :

- Désolé. Dame Namelca.

- A... Adil... ? Tu es de retour ?

- Oui.

- Où est...

Adil ne répondit pas et baissa la tête encore plus bas. Namelca eut une expression horrifiée, tandis qu'Hime, Jina, Crost et Saem écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle se mit à hurler, d'une voix paniquée :

- Adil ! Il... il...

- Il ne reviendra pas.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Si. Il est mort. Tué par une attaque de Mékons, mort comme votre chevalier. Comme il le fallait.

- Il ne le fallait pas ! Izora... Izora... murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant de ses joues.

- Lui et moi avons accompagné ce groupe, nous avons été capturés et amenés au centre de Mékonis, et nous avons tout fait pour leur ouvrir le passage vers la sortie... Nous avons réussi... Mais...

- C'est leur faute...

- Pardon ?

- Leur faute...

- Ma Reine ! Calmez-vous !

Elle poussa Adil d'un revers de main, et cria en pointant le groupe du doigt, larmes et rage aux yeux :

« Votre faute ! Sans vous... Sans vous... Izora serait ici ! Ici et nulle part ailleurs ! Tuez-les ! N'y allez pas de main morte ! TUEZ-LES ! »

Les soldats foncèrent en masse vers le groupe, Jina serra les poings et fit à Laze :

- Désolée, mais là on ne s'en sortira pas sans victimes.

- Jina ! Att...

Laze ne put finir sa phrase qu'un soldat surgit dans son dos, prêt à le transpercer de sa lance, néanmoins, il fut lui même traversé par l'arme de Saem, qui laissa tomber le cadavre de l'ennemi :

- Rien à faire de tes états d'âme. Nos vies ou les leurs.

- Je...

Un autre courageux soldat tenta son tour, avant d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux par le guerrier des ombres. Ce dernier alla vers Jina, toucha son front afin de faire ré-apparaître les marques, puis se mit en garde face à Yurens, suivit de près par Anea. L'Orochien se mit à rire tout en s'armant, et hurla à toutes ses troupes :

« Ramenez-moi Monado, tâchée de sang Homs ! »

Jina alla seule de son côté dans les rangs ennemis, Hime restait là à préparer ses sorts de soutien, protégée par Crost, Laze restait là, stoïque, aux côtés de Csill, ayant formé un magnifique cimeterre décoré. Elle demanda au jeune homme :

- Tu vas bien ? Il faudrait se mettre à bouger là.

- Je ne peux pas... Tuer... Avec Monado ! Cette lame n'est pas là pour ôter des vies, mais en sauver !

- Attention !

Un jeune soldat, armé d'une épée courte, tenta de s'en prendre à Laze, cependant, son intention fut vite coupée au vif par Csill, au sens propre du terme. Son corps séparé en deux gisait désormais au sol, tandis que Laze regardait la scène d'un regard affolé. Il tremblait, tremblait face à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter... Un trio de soldats attaquèrent Csill pendant qu'elle secouait Laze afin d'avoir une réaction, leurs lances visaient le dos de la jeune femme, cependant, le manieur de Monado, dans la panique, ramena Csill à lui et trancha.

* * *

Les trois soldats lui firent curieusement penser à ceux de la colonie, ceux tués face au Mékon, ce même être détestable qui tuait avec plaisir. Devenait-il comme lui ? Était-il comme lui au fond ? Pourquoi y faire attention ? Ne se sentait-il pas victorieux après chaque personne tuée ?

N'était-il pas... heureux ?

Une nouvelle vision débuta.

Laze eut une vision à nouveau, Monado aurait-elle réagit à ses pensées ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se vit foncer vers Namelca, pour finir touché à la tête par une balle, venue d'une fenêtre sur un des bâtiments environnants.

Il revint à ses esprits.

Il laissa les trois cadavres s'étaler au sol et fonça, conformément à la vision, mais cette fois, il dit à Csill :

« Sniper sur la droite ! »

Csill tourna la tête et vit un fusil dépasser d'une fenêtre, visant les alentours de la Reine afin de la protéger, sans perdre une seconde, elle tira avec son propre fusil et brisa celui du tireur embusqué, avant de rendre à son arme sa forme d'épée.

Laze fonça vers la Reine, son protecteur ne pouvant plus rien faire, il décida d'en finir au plus vite... Cependant, son attaque fut stoppée par un sorte de sphère azurée entourant désormais Namelca. Il recula. La Reine se mit à rire :

- Alors... Héros... Tu ne découvres que maintenant... Que tu n'es pas le seul ?

- Humpf. fit Laze en abattant Monado au sol.

Un jeune homme se montra, précédemment caché derrière un angle de mur. Les cheveux d'une longueur moyenne, en bataille, des mèches azurées de-ci de-là, un long manteau blanc, ouvert et touchant presque le sol. Sous le manteau, un haut de combinaison de combat argentée, éclatante, et un pantalon de cuir grisâtre. Devait avoir l'âge de Laze et avait deux objets étranges à la ceinture, on aurait dit une épée à la lame non tranchante, de couleur blanche, et d'un sabre courbé, dans le même cas et de couleur azuré. Il fit à Laze :

- Zeyd Lormeiro, pour te servir.

- Autre candidat ? Qu'importe, j'ai toute la journée...

- Toute la journée... Oui... Profite de ta dernière.

- J'ai vu plus convaincant comme menace.

- Le style n'est pas mon truc, fit Zeyd avec un haussement d'épaule, bien ! Battons-nous !

Il dégaina ses deux armes sans lames, qui se recouvrirent d'une sorte de lame d'énergie de couleur azurée, à l'image de la blanche de Monado. Laze écarquilla les yeux et fit :

« Voyons-voir ça... »

Il fonça vers Zeyd, qui esquiva se première attaque facilement, la seconde également, ainsi que les suivantes. L'assaut de Laze dura une trentaine de secondes et aucun de ses coups ne porta. Son adversaire attaqua à son tour.

Une vision surgit.

Elle fut brève, mais Laze distingua Zyd l'entailler au niveau du flanc, avec vitesse et précision, avant qu'il ne finisse de reprendre appui.

Le présent reprit place.

Néanmoins, malgré sa vision, Laze prit tout de même le coup. Il n'aurait pas pu esquiver, l'attaque était bien trop parfaite.

Bien trop. C'est ce que pensa Laze, qui recula, saignant au flanc, tandis que son adversaire se recula lui aussi.

- Toi... T'as un truc... constata le manieur de Monado.

- Riseli. Ma lame de Titan.

- Oh ?

- Nous sommes des Héros, Laze Xeon... Ton nom est connu maintenant...

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Héros... Tu veux dire...

- Je suis manieur de Riseli, lame de Zodius, tout comme toi avec Monado et Bionis...

- D'autres lames ?

- Il en existe quatre... Chacune ayant un pouvoir transcendant le temps et l'espace... Monado permet de voir le futur...

- Tandis que Riseli...

- Permet de décrypter les mouvements adverses, et de tout savoir sur ses capacités. Le tout pour toucher le meilleur point faible.

- Abusé...

- Dixit celui qui voit le futur, ce pendant, aucun futur ne pourra te sauver maintenant !

- Un seul futur... Le cas présent !

Derrière Zeyd, Csill plongeait, elle avait sauté d'un endroit en surplomb pour tomber vers Zeyd, épée vers le bas. Néanmoins, le manieur de Riseli avait d'autres tours dans son sac, dont ses autres capacités, comme Monado.

L'épée de Csill fut déviée, par le même bouclier sphérique qui protégea la Reine quelques minutes avant. Zeyd saisit la jeune femme et la jeta au sol, près de Laze, le combat allait devoir se poursuivre, face à un ennemi intouchable, qui pouvait déceler les points faibles... Aucune chance. Mais il fallait tenter.

* * *

De leur côté, chacun avait son lot d'ennuis. Saem et Anea faisaient face à Yurens,

Hime et Crost étaient côte à côté pour se débarrasser des centaines de soldats.

Jina, soutenue désormais par Adil, se tenaient face au grand chevalier qui discutait avec la Reine, il y a de cela une demi-heure.

- Et toi t'es quoi ? questionna Jina.

- Il se nomme Adylos, répondit Adil, c'est un chevalier royal. Le genre costaud.

- Impeccable. Vos noms se ressemblent curieusement...

- Je te raconterai la raison une autre fois...

-'kay.

Le chevalier en question, son armure brillante, son casque impénétrable, fléchit les genoux et porta la main au fourreau de son arme, une épée à deux mains. Il la dégaina sans un bruit, une troupe de soldats armés de lances se rassemblèrent autour de lui et se mirent en ligne vers Jina et Adil.

Les « équipes » ainsi formées engagèrent la bataille, pour la plupart, ils ne se battaient que contre les soldats de base, exceptés Csill et Laze qui luttaient contre un ennemi bien loin de leur niveau actuel.

Zeyd frappa en direction de Laze, lequel para avec difficulté un coup précis, Csill tenta une percée, mais fut projetée dans les airs, avant de chuter lourdement au sol. Namelca regardait la scène d'un regard amusé, elle encourageait Zeyd à distance avec des cris emplis de haine envers Laze, lequel fit une roulade en arrière, se remit en garde, et demanda à son adversaire :

- Une raison de te mettre à attaquer comme ça ?

- Izora Lormeiro.

- Qui donc ?

Zeyd glissa au sol et frappa Laze avec un tacle, lequel chuta dans un grognement.

« Mon frère. »

Il sauta en direction du manieur de Monado, cependant, même Riseli ne peut prévoir l'imprévisible : Les autres capacités des lames de Titan.

Laze tendit les bras, son arme s'illumina, exactement comme face à Yurens quand il était inconscient, et il brassa l'air en direction de Zeyd, totalement exposé.

L'onde de choc transcenda les airs vers sa cible, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait grâce à son bouclier.

Un flash aveugla la plupart des combattants. Laze laissa tomber son bras, épuisé, tandis que Zeyd roula au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, à peine égratigné, cependant, son bouclier n'était plus. Csill en profita pour se précipiter dans son dos et tenter de le poignarder.

Ce qui échoua à nouveau, quand elle se fit asséner un coup de poignée dans le front.

- Comment ?! hurla Laze.

- Maintenant, on va être sérieux. Tu as causé la mort de mon frère, j'ai toute les raisons pour te tuer. répondit Zeyd.

- L'avenir est ici et maintenant... fit Laze en se relevant.

Zeyd ne releva pas, il ne fit que brandir ses lames en hurlant :

« Riseli ! Jugement ! »

Le sol se mit à trembler, et Zeyd fut enrobé d'une aura bleutée, mais il avait curieusement l'air plus impitoyable que jamais. Laze le toisa :

- Eh bien... On fait les sons et lumières ?

- Finissons-en.

Zeyd frappa dans le vide, une onde de choc comme celle de Laze se forma, celle ci bien plus fine et en forme de lame géante, le manieur de Monado esquiva de justesse, avant de comprendre, au prochain coup, ce serait fini.

- Bon sang... D'où vient tout ce bordel ?!

- Riseli, est la lame de la Justice. Monado n'est que celle... Du Crime... Tous les porteurs sont affectés par ces lames, possédant une réelle conscience.

- Le crime hein ?

Laze fixa son arme, la prit à deux mains, fendit l'air avec et fit :

« Je comprends tout ça... Alors... Maintenant...Rendons-lui son rôle d'origine ! »

Laze chargea Zeyd, le combat des Titans reprenait...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Escarmouche

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas de lumières étincelantes. Laze et Zeyld étaient déterminés à s'attaquer jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne tombe.

* * *

**Fin des Origines**

**Chapitre 12**

**Escarmouche héroïque**

* * *

Le manieur de Monado enchaîna des frappes amples, profitant de la longueur de sa lame pour brasser l'air tout autour de lui et soulever la poussière au sol de ce fait. L'autre manieur, quant à lui, esquivait tranquillement et contre attaquait régulièrement à coups d'estocs rapides, lesquels étaient souvent parés par Laze, qui arrivait à maintenir une position empêchant tout coup imparable même avec vision du futur. Le manège dura un petit moment, puis tous deux reculèrent un peu. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis foncèrent. On entendit un grand son de tranche. Les deux combattants tenaient leurs armes droites, et avaient échangé leurs positions respectives. Laze posa la main sur son côté gauche, orné d'une gigantesque entaille sanguinolente. Tandis que Zeyd n'écopait que d'une coupure assez superficielle au niveau du torse. Le porteur de Riseli sourit, tandis que celui de Monado s'affala sur le genou droit, tordu par la douleur.

Néanmoins, Zeyd semblait oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici.

Il subit un coup de pied dans la tempe, ayant relâché sa garde, il n'avait pas senti Csill approcher. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore sonnée par le coup de toute à l'heure, elle avait frappé assez fort pour désorienter Zeyd. Le jeune homme se releva, affaibli par la perte du sang, il voyait trouble. Si on ne soignait pas vite cette blessure, ça pourrait vite mal tourner, néanmoins, il attaqua de concert avec Csill. Zeyd arrêta facilement leurs coups. Ils insistèrent. Ascendantes, retournées, différées, feintées, estocs, tranches, aucun coup ne semblait marcher face à cet adversaire. Laze décida donc de recourir à la force brute, il recula un peu, et chargea un nouveau coup puissant avec Monado, le même que la dernière fois. Zeyd, qui venait de repousser Csill, se mit en position d'esquive.

Mais Laze ne frappa pas directement.

Il se jeta sur Zeyd, qui resta perplexe à la vue de cette manœuvre suicidaire, mais sauta sur l'occasion. Laze eut l'abdomen transpercé, mais saisit son adversaire par le col, avant de le regarder avec un sourire empli de sadisme :

- A bout portant !

- Lâche-moi ! tenta vainement le manieur de Riseli.

L'explosion fut violente. Laze venait d'abattre son coup en plein sur Zeyd, qui demeurait évanoui contre un mur, recouvert de sang, et ses armes ayant glissé au sol. Le manieur de Monado tomba lui aussi. Csill se précipita vers lui et fit une compresse de secours avec un bout de la tunique du jeune homme.

* * *

Plus loin, la bataille faisait également rage.

Jina essuya un peu de sueur de son front, et fracassa la tête d'un lancier encore conscient au sol. Elle avait fini de mettre à terre les troupes de base, restait Adylos, le chevalier royal. Adil, qui servait de guide technique à Jina, lui résuma vite fait la situation :

« Bon alors. Lui c'est un tank à pattes. Je ne sais pas si la force brute marchera sur lui. Cependant, il est assez lent alors... »

Un grand bruit résonna. Adylos fut projeté sur quelques mètres, avant de retomber sur ses larges pieds. Adil fixa Jina d'un œil mauvais, cette dernière venait de mettre son pied dans le casque de son adversaire sans même attendre. Elle rétorqua :

« Plus tu parles, plus je veux taper ! »

Il soupira, parler sensément à cette barbare reviendrait à se frapper la tête contre du raisin, on en tirerait qu'une bouillie infâme...

Le grand chevalier s'arma, et fit tournoyer son arme monstrueuse dans les airs, Jina fixa le spectacle et siffla :

« Pas mal biquet ! A moi ! »

Elle chercha dans le coin, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : Un débris plus gros que l'épée du type, de la taille de Jina même. Elle le souleva, et l'agita dans les airs avec un large sourire :

« On joue ? » fit-elle ironiquement.

Le chevalier eut un grand moment d'absence, mais se reprit, il frappa, mais fut paré par l'arme improvisée de la jeune femme, qui contre attaqua avec ce même objet, projetant son ennemi tel une boule de billard. Le combat était parfaitement inégal. Si le chevalier avait l'habitude des ennemis classiques, il perdait tous ses moyens face à une sauvage sans aucune façon de combattre claire.

Il posa son arme au sol, et commença à retirer son armure, sous les yeux incrédules de Jina et Adil.

Sans armure, Adylos avait désormais l'apparence d'un homme d'âge mûr, peut être la quarantaine, musclé, large d'épaules, une armoire comme l'aurait appelé Jina. Il serra les poings, équipés de gants de combats en métal sombre. Jian lâcha sa masse improvisée, rangea son Nunchaku et se mit en position de combat, de profil, poings fermés, et jambes écartées. Adylos frappa ses gants l'un contre l'autre avec un grognement, tandis que Jina lui fait un signe de main lui disant d'approcher, ponctué d'un :

« Frappe-moi, je te revaudrai ça sur ta propre face. »

Adylos fonça et visa le visage de la jeune femme, qui croisa les bras en guise de protection. Ce qui ne suffit pas vraiment. Elle plia un peu les genoux, écrasée par la puissance de l'impact, mais se rétablit assez vite, et saisit le bras de son assaillant, avant de le jeter contre un mur avec brutalité. Il tomba au sol dans un fracas, et se releva immédiatement pour coller un uppercut violent à Jina, qui convulsa un peu et ne bougea plus, comme figée.

« Assommée debout ? » se demanda Adylos.

Soudain, elle prit le crâne de l'homme de sa main droite, et lui mit un coup de tête dans le front, avant de se défouler sur son nez à coups de directs du gauche. Adylos cracha un peu de sang en se dégageant de l'emprise de la tarée, qui se remit la mâchoire en place avec un raclement de gorge.

- T'es... Humaine toi ? questionna-t-il.

- Pur jus ! Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui...

- Ah vraiment ?

- Je suis... La meilleure !

Sur ces mots, elle sauta, plaçant son genou dans l'arcade sourcilière d'Adylos, avant de poursuivre à coups de pieds, dans un long enchaînement d'une trentaine de secondes, lequel se finit par un coup de coude dans le plexus.

Le chevalier royal tomba au sol. Tandis que la guerrière s'éloigna en retourna vers Adil. Qui fit, impressionné :

- Ah quand même. T'es bien plus forte que lui en fait.

- Non. On est à niveau égal.

- Comment ?

- Regarde bien...

Adylos se releva, il avait l'air encore d'appoint. Adil siffla et souligna sa résistance aux coups. Mais Jina lui fit un rapide rappel :

- Je vais te montrer pourquoi dans un combat à armes égales entre un homme et une femme, la femme gagnera toujours.

- Pardon ?

Adylos chargea tel un taureau enragé, Jina fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, et quand le chevalier se retourna...

On entendit un craquement sec. L'homme dont le visage venait de se déformer s'éleva dans les airs. Jina venait de placer son pied, équipé de bottes en métal, dans l'entrejambe d'Adylos. Il s'effondra comme mort dans un souffle coupé. Jina retourna vers Adil, mains dans les poches :

- Voilà. C'est la loi numéro deux de la nature.

- Et la numéro un ?

- Je gagne. C'est la numéro un.

- Je vois ça.

* * *

De leur côté, Hime et Crost étaient épuisés. Il restait encore nombre de soldats, même s'ils en avaient éliminé ou mis à terre une bonne partie. La vision d'Hime était troublée, ce qui l'empêchait de lire ses formules. Crost, lui, avait le poignet en feu, fatigué d'utiliser son épée. Les soldats ennemis se mirent en position, plus le choix maintenant, pour eux, ça allait être la fuite ! Crost saisit la main de la jeune fille et entama une retraite à grandes enjambées. Il se précipita au niveau de Jina et Adil, ces derniers les fixant avec incrédulité, ainsi qu'un bataillon entier derrière. Crost expliqua dans la panique la situation. Et Jina lui colla une baffe.

- Ok le bleu, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y retourner !

- Mais...

- Pas d'objection ! Si t'es un mec, découpe-moi ces tanches !

- D'accord d'accord !

Motivé, Crost reprit son arme, et retourna au combat. Jina souffla avec satisfaction :

« Il ferait un bon disciple celui là... »

* * *

Plus loin, Saem et Anea tombèrent à genoux. Leur adversaire, Yurens, était sans conteste le plus fort parmi tous. Il n'avait même pas une égratignure. Tandis que Saem avait le bras gauche parsemé d'entailles à vif, et Anea plusieurs cottes brisées. Leur adversaire riait à gorge déployée. Saem railla Anea :

- Espèce de gourde ! T'es pas fichue de combattre correctement ?!

- T'es bien marrant ! J'ai appris il y a quelques jours seulement !

- Eh bien accélère le rythme ! T'es plus lente qu'une tortue mutante de Bionis !

- Arrête un peu ! Ça commence à bien faire !

- On peut jamais faire confiance à des exilés comme vous...

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un chienchien de l'Empereur.

A ces mots, Saem écarquilla les yeux et pointa son arme en direction de la jeune fille.

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi...

- Tiens ? Les autres ne sont pas au courant ?

- Tais-toi !

- Au courant que tu n'as pour but que Monado ?

Anea para à l'aide de son tonfa le coup de Saem, enragé. Il tremblait de fureur. Yurens s'incrusta dans la conversation :

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais... Je suis votre ennemi.

- Ferme la. cracha Saem.

- Quelle brutalité... C'est à corriger.

Yurens visa, et fit feu. Le harpon alla se planter dans le torse de Saem, projetant une quantité affolante de sang au sol. Anea ne le regarda même pas tomber. Ce qui étonna son ennemi.

- Même pas de compassion ? Mon dieu, quelle sans cœur tu fais.

- Laisse-moi te corriger... répliqua-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

Jusqu'ici, dès qu'on tentait de frapper Yurens, il esquivait aisément ou piégeait avec sa corde d'Éther, et contre attaquait au corps à corps. Impossible de le toucher. Cependant, Anea ne se découragea pas. Elle fouilla la sacoche de Saem, et extirpa un cristal vert. De l'Éther condensé, le même servant à améliorer l'arme de Saem, un cristal de vent. Elle l'éclata sur le bout de son arme. Yurens haussa un sourcil. L'énergie s'amassait au bout du tonfa, comme retenue. Cette fille ne savait évidemment pas utiliser l'Éther, mais pourtant ceci marchait. Son arme n'avait pourtant rien de spécial à première vue... Yurens fut tiré de sa réflexion par un ricanement, celui de Saem, qui pourtant baignait dans son sang.

« Ahah... Tu ne connais pas... Mes cristaux... N'importe qui peut s'en servir... Même elle. »

Yurens n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fit jaillir devant lui une onde de choc. Anea venait juste de frapper devant elle, et pourtant Yurens venait d'être soufflé sur quelques mètres. Il en conclut que le combat allait peut être se révéler plus divertissant qu'il ne le pensait.

La jeune femme fit un bond, et frappa de toutes ses forces au sol, devant Yurens, une nouvelle onde de choc se propagea, forçant le semi Orochien à sauter lui aussi, cependant, il n'aurait clairement pas du. Comme animé par une puissance supérieure, Anea se redressa et fonça sur lui dans un éclair. Ne pouvant esquiver, il subit de plein fouet un coup en plein torse qui lui fit éclater un mur plus loin. Il quitta les décombres en vacillant. Avant de remarquer que la jeune femme n'attaquait plus.

« Ah... Elle n'aura pas tenu la charge. »

Anea demeurait debout, évanouie. Saem et Laze se trouvaient dans un état critique. Csill s'occupait du porteur de Monado, et le reste du groupe terminaient les derniers soldats.

* * *

Yurens se rapprocha de la reine Namelca, les mains derrière la tête, et lui fit :

- Match nul je pense.

- Comment ?! Tu es encore debout ! Vas-y !

- Ma Reine, il ne fait nul doute qu'en agissant ainsi, je mourrai, emportant peut être avec moi ces personnes, mais j'en doute. Seul, je n'ai aucune chance face à cette guerrière de Bionis, une magicienne, et le type la claymore.

- Je refuse de perdre ainsi !

- La plupart des Chevaliers ne sont pas ici. Adylos a perdu, Adil s'est retourné contre nous, et …

Il marqua une pause, la Reine retenait des larmes, mais il continua :

- Izora est mort. Seul je ne peux rien faire. Si les cinq autres étaient ici...

- Taisez-vous.

- Ma Reine... Rendez-vous à l'évidence. Nous devons les laisser partir.

Namelca baissa la tête et s'avança vers Laze, sous le regard suspicieux de Csill. Elle posa la main sur la blessure du jeune homme, qui disparut dans un flash. Il s'éveilla, embrumé.

- Je... Suis vivant ?

- Oui. répondit Namelca. Je viens de vous soigner.

- Euh... Merci.

La Reine fit de même avec tous les membres du groupe, ainsi que ses alliés, laissant d'autres médecins s'occuper des soldats de base. Ils se rassemblèrent tous face à face. Laze se demandait comment elle avait bien pu tous les soigner si facilement.

« Éther. » lui murmura Anea à l'oreille.

Namelca commença à parler, fixée par toutes les personnes en présence :

- Je... Je suis navrée. J'ai failli causer votre mort par égoïsme. Je suis prête à écouter tout ce que vous aurez à dire.

- Eh bien... commença Laze. Nous étions venus afin de vous proposer une alliance.

- Avec Bionis ?

- Avec le peuple des Dimaors sur Zodius.

- Comment ?! Mais... C'est contraire à nos origines mêmes !

- S'il vous plaît, reprit Anea, nous ne sommes plus reliés à Umbrus du tout ! Nous souhaitons juste une terre afin de vivre en paix !

- Soit. Vous serez accueillis dans nos citées avec tout le respect que vous nous devons.

- Merci infiniment !

Anea enlaça joyeusement Namelca, qui sourit tristement. Chacun y alla de ses remarques :

- Eh bien, commença Jina, vous n'êtes pas mauvais n'empêche.

- Victoire lâche, mais tu as quand même gagné... déplora Adylos.

- Vos troupes sont entraînées à la perfection, si mon arme n'était pas si excellente, j'aurais perdu sans aucun doute. indiqua Crost.

- J'ai faim. rajouta inutilement Hime.

- Pas trop mal, petite Dimaor, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu iras loin. complimenta Yurens en fixant Anea.

- C'était quand même minable avant mon aide. corrigea Saem.

Finalement, Laze tendit la main à Zeyd.

- Balaise. Tu as tout mon respect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as gagné, crétin.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Namelca et Adil se retrouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin, hors de portée des autres. Le chevalier commença :

- Ma Reine, je suis navré pour Izora. Cependant...

- Je sais. Quelqu'un d'autre se doit de prendre sa place... Il appartient désormais au passé.

- Zeyd n'a pas l'air touché... Il se retient. C'est sûr.

- Oui... Mais... Adil...

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Non. Il n'y en avait pas. Quelque part, il se sentait vide lui aussi.

Cependant, une explosion le ramena à la dure réalité. Tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur de l'acte : Un Mékon géant. Volant parmi les cieux. Il se posa nonchalamment au sol. Cependant, ce n'était pas un Facia comme le grand Mékon Brun ayant attaqué la colonie. Mais plus un véhicule. A la place de la tête, un cockpit, qui s'ouvrit dans un jet de vapeur. Une femme en descendit. Magnifique, aux airs de leader, de longs cheveux d'un rouge vif tombant dans son dos, un visage charmant, un air de manipulatrice, une armure en métal. Des jambières ornées, et des bottes à talon. Elle possédait également à la ceinture un long fourreau circulaire, dont on ne pouvait connaître le contenu. Elle fixa Namelca et lui fit :

- Et si l'autre charmant jeune homme était vivant ? Que dirais-tu, petite Reine ?

- Izora ?! Vivant ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Eh oui, vivant.

Comme pour souligner cette phrase, Izora entra par la porte principale, avant de se diriger l'air de rien vers la femme. Il avait désormais un bandeau sur son œil gauche. Ainsi qu'un air méprisable. La femme rit ouvertement et expliqua :

« Je vous présente Izora, mon mari. »

Namelca se figea à l'entente de cette phrase et exigea plus de détails.

« C'est simple. Je me souviens de ce moment... C'était dans Mékonis. Les deux intrus venaient de passer le hangar, et l'un d'eux était touchés. Il fallait l'achever. C'est donc la mission qu'on m'a confié. Je suis allé voir... Et je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai vu. Un bel homme jouant avec le sourire de ce magnifique instrument. Je l'approchai, et soudain nous entamèrent une discussion.

- Tu es là pour en finir ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Cependant...

J'armai mon arme à feu et tirai à côté de sa tête. Il stoppa sa musique sous la stupeur. Je poursuivis :

- Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais t'améliorer... Et te faire rejoindre notre parti...

- Sale garce...

Ses mots étaient rudes, mais ils ne me touchaient pas. Nous l'avons recueilli, et modifié. Il tenta bien de s'enfuir, mais écopa juste d'un œil en moins. C'est alors que j'ai eu une bonne idée. Je me suis souvenu de nos recherches sur le cerveau des Orochiens... Et... L'expérience aux électrochocs a bel et bien réussi. Il a complètement oublié qui il était. Il ne se souvient désormais de rien. Néanmoins, j'ai désormais un bel homme pour moi, un allié puissant, et en plus, vous ne pourrez rien contre lui ! N'est-ce pas hilarant ? Effacer complètement des années et des années d'existence si simplement ! L'Éther est une merveille de la nature... »

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Effacer la mémoire ? D'un claquement de doigt ? Si les Mékons en étaient capables, n'importe qui pourrait avoir son existence remplacée ? Par une nouvelle vie fictive ? La bonne femme reprit :

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première réussite à cette expérience ! La première a été faite sur un sujet tout droit venu de Mékonis... Que nous avons perdu par la suite... Mais te voilà... N'est-ce pas ? Csill ? »

L'intéressée fit un pas en arrière. Elle ? Venir de Mékonis ? Après tout... On ne savait rien de son passé. Néanmoins... Adil mit fin aux spéculations :

- Eh... Izora... fit-il en attrapant une masse abandonnée là pendant la bataille.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Comptes-tu t'en prendre à la Reine ?

- C'est ma mission, je dois aussi éliminer quiconque se mettra au travers.

- Je vais donc te tuer moi même, Izora est mort, et ne reviendra pas !

Adil se jeta vers le musicien, qui s'équipa de son instrument fétiche, les ennuis reprenaient fort vite...


End file.
